


Every Breaking Wave

by camnoelgallavich



Series: Every Breaking Wave - Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (UK), Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: This is the product of an amazing ass rp turned into a fanfic because it needs to be shared with other people who love gallavich as much as we do.Follow us on insta:@cam.monaghanfan and @heartbeatgallavichIt begins a few weeks after the end of 7x11, as Ian misses Mickey and realizes his mistake of leaving him at the Mexican border. During these weeks apart, Mickey has done well for himself and is living a lavish, party lifestyle. Can they reunite and rekindle what they once had?~~~~~I'm so excited for feedback and reactions! Please leave them in the comments sections of each chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

“Where’s his number…” Ian says to himself while looking through his backpack. He needed to call Mickey, just to hear his voice. After Ian dials Mickey’s number, he holds his breath in anticipation. One ring went by and Ian hears someone answer the phone, so he shakily breathes out, “Hello?”

Confused as to who would have his number, oblivious to the fact that it could possibly be Ian for the last time he saw him seemed like their last. “Who the fuck is this?”

“Mick, it’s me.” Ian says, happy just to hear the voice of the man he loves. He’s surprised that Mickey kept the burner phone that he’d used when he broke out of jail. 

Mickey’s heart drops, “Gallagher... uh um." He swallows not knowing why Ian was calling. "Are you okay?” He says, worried something is wrong. 

“Yeah man… well actually, no. I just really needed to hear your voice… My mom died 2 months ago... I don't know I was just thinking about it.” he says, with a sigh, having been with Mickey when she died. 

“Monica? I’m sorry, she was a crappy mother, but I know you guys were kind of close cause you can relate to one another.” He exhales with concern. “How are you holding up?” 

“Well, I can say that I’ve been better.” He says with half a chuckle, “What about you?”

Mickey has been sad and his heart feels like it’s been broken. Throughout all of his time in prison, all he thought about was Ian in Mexico, now he simply had to focus on himself. “I’m fine, I guess.” He says, trying to convince him. 

“Listen, Mick, I think I’ve made a mistake…” He exhales, remembering how sad they both were when he let Mickey cross the border without him. Although he’d miss his family, he thought about how nice it would be to go to Mexico to see Mickey.

Mickey’s heart starts to race, “A mistake about what…?”

“I… uh, well I miss you and,” he pauses to look around his living room to see if anyone was close enough to hear him, “you know I love you, so I was wondering if I could come down and see you.” He says quickly, adding, “Where are you? Are you safe?” 

Mickey’s heart cries out for Ian, but the pain he’s in tells him he can’t see him and let him go again. “I’m safe, I’m in Cancun, I’ve gotten a house near the beach and a good job that pays well… I’m a drug dealer, but over here that shit is pretty much legal… and… um-” He pauses, not finishing his sentence. 

“What?” He asks, his heart fluttering knowing his man was safe and focused on himself. 

“I don’t know if you visiting is such a good idea.” He wanted to take back the words and his heart screamed internally as he said them. 

“Why the fuck not?” Ian asks defensively. Why would Mickey not want to be near him? Not want to be with him? He pleads, “I’ll bring all the meds I need and anything else that you need from here. And if anything goes wrong, i can cross back over without a problem. C’mon Mick, please.”

Mickey almost tears up at his pleading, and couldn’t bare to lie to him. “Ian,” he pauses, “I can’t have you come here and leave again, I can’t handle it. I don’t want a bit of you, I want the whole thing, and if I can’t have it, I need to move on. You can always call me even if we can’t be together, you can always tell me what’s going on and if you need me…” he pauses again, “I’ll be there, but I can’t take you leaving again.” 

“Okay then, I won’t leave!” He says, without hesitation. “Just please… I need to see you. And I can tell you that I will give all of myself to you in the future, I just need you now.” He begins to think about his family and his life in Chicago, but his mind travels back to himself and Mickey, in the sun, wearing flip-flops on the beach in Mexico. 

Mickey replies without a thought, “Then come.” 

Ian gets so excited, he can’t contain his next outburst. “Yes! Okay, I’ll let you know when I leave Chicago. I have to go back a bag now…” He draws out his last sentence, noticing the conversation was coming to an end, but he hadn’t spoken to Mickey in weeks so he didn’t want to hang up so soon.

“You are actually coming?” Mickey’s voice almost cracked and his excitement makes his stomach ache, as every possible thought and scenario ran through his head. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Ian chuckles, “and of course I’m coming, I’d never joke about something like that.” He replies as he starts scrambling to pack a few belongings from his room. 

“Well shit, Gallagher, I’m all fired up now. I should probably get the beach house I’m staying at ready, cause it’s messy.” He says, fumbling around the house. 

“Haha yeah, you do that.” Ian responds, remembering when he lived at the Milkovich house and he was the one who cleaned. “You better believe it, Mick, I’m on my way to you.” He says, waving goodbye to Debbie, who was in the living room and running out the door, without an explanation. He couldn’t wait to get the hell out of Chicago and ran to catch the L to the bus station, wanting to get there as soon as possible. 

\- time skip to border -

Mickey stands a few blocks passed the border, waiting for Ian. 

Throughout the bus ride to the U.S.-Mexico border, all Ian could think about was Mickey. The possibility of seeing him so soon made his heart beat faster and faster, as he reached the border. He thought that it would be less conspicuous to get off the bus and walk across the border, so he picks up his bag and waits anxiously. When the bus finally comes to a stop, he practically barrels to the front of the line so that he wouldn’t have to wait behind another 40 people. As he gets closer to the border patrol, he begins to get scared. What would his response be when they asked why he was going to Mexico? Is he okay with telling them he’s going to see his boyfriend?

Mickey stood patiently, waiting for Ian, fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on. 

“Next!” The guard yells, making Ian jump and run up to him. “Please state your reason for travel.” The man asks, in a cold manner. 

“Um, well… I’m going to Mexico to visit my partner.” He says, quickly realizing that makes him sound like a drug dealer himself. “I mean my lover… he’s family, you know?” Breathing out the last part, as fast as he could. 

The guard nodded sheepishly and handed him back his passport. “Enjoy your time in Mexico.” He says, with a wink. 

Mickey stands apart from the crowd, scanning every face to see which one is Ian’s. 

Ian walks passed the gates and begins running towards a familiar figure in the distance. He notices is body leaning against a new car, standing there with sunglasses on and his arms crossed against his car.He then took in his lightly tanned, toned muscles under his black tank top. 

Mickey smiles, doing his eyebrow thing, thinking to himself, ‘There comes my pale alien-looking boyfriend.’

Ian jogs the rest of the way over to Mickey and drops his bag on the ground to envelop the smaller man in a hug, without saying anything. Mickey embraces him in the hold and wraps his arm around the back of his head, kissing his cheek. All of their feelings for one another brought back to the surface once they see each other, both of them feeling like no time had passed. 

“Finally believe that I would come?” Ian asks tilting his face to look at Mickey, without fully letting go of him. 

“Shut up.” He smiles. “I guess we should get going, we’ve got a long drive.” Mickey says as he moves back towards his car, leaning on the door. 

“Yeah!” Ian says, enthusiastically, hearing Mickey unlock the car and jumping into Mickey’s Jeep. “Where to?” 

“Well, let’s get you situated at my- our place.” Mickey replies, catching himself mid-sentence wanting Ian to feel comfortable at his house. He starts the car and starts driving. 

Ian smiles at Mickey’s quick correction. “Alright, let’s ride.” Ian says feeling a sense of deja vu, as he threw his backpack and coat into the backseat, and looks at Mickey expectantly. “ Maybe I shoulda packed clothes for warmer weather… I was just in such a rush to leave.” He admits sheepishly. 

Mickey smiles, “Don’t worry, I have a lot of clothes you can wear and we can buy you some stuff with some of our drug money.” He quickly, starts labeling everything as ‘ours’ and it makes him feel whole, having Ian there with him.

“Or, I won’t need to wear clothes that often…” He says, raising his eyebrows at Mickey. 

Mickey leans back and drives faster, “I’m very okay with that.” He says, trying to control himself from getting hard. 

“So what do you do around here for fun?” Ian asks a few minutes later, looking out the window, making conversation. 

“Smoke, drink, hang at the beach, fu-... fun stuff.” He saves himself from saying fuck.

Ian catches on to what he meant to say, prompting his next question, “Oh… have you meet anyone you like?” 

“No, of course not!” Mickey replies, ‘I’ve been picturing you’, he thinks to himself. 

“Okay.” Ian says relieved, it’s only been a few weeks, but he knew himself how irresistible Mickey is. 

‘God, I’ve missed his dick.’ Mickey thinks to himself. 

\- hours later -

“Well here we are, casa de us.” He says pulling into the driveway of the large, contemporary beach house. 

“Casa?” Ian chuckles, “You learn a lot of Spanish down here, Papi?” He jokes. 

‘Fuck, he called me papi…’ Mickey thinks, getting hard. “Oh yeah!” He laughs, as he tries to hide his boner and jumps out of the car. Ian knew what his words were doing to Mickey, and he was enjoying watching him squirm. He knew Mickey was eager to get straight to fucking, but Ian wanted to mess with him first. He struts by Mickey, into the beach house and straight out the back doors leading to the jacuzzi and the beach, waiting right outside the doors. Mickey rolls his eyes, bringing in Ian’s bag and clothes from the car, setting them down on the couch. Ian, on the other hand, wanted to get back at Mickey for not calling him at all over the past few weeks, so he was ready to play. 

Mickey stares at him, craving his ass. “Fuck it.” He mumbles softly, walking upstairs to his room to start jacking off. Ian sees him going upstairs and knows that Mickey would come looking for him when he was done, so he smiled to himself happily, going over to his bag inside the house, and changing into his swimming suit. 

Mickey finishes off, feeling relieved and thinks to himself that Ian would probably be on the beach, burning in the sun like some bitch, so he pulls on his swim trunks and goes to look for him. 

Ian walked straight onto the warm sand, feeling the warm sun on his chest, carrying his sunscreen with him and sitting in the sand, close to the house. He turns and sees Mickey coming out of the house behind him and looks through his eyelashes at Mickey lustfully, “Help me put some of this on, Mick.” 

Mickey walks over to Ian with a smile, “Sure thing,” he says, as he squirts the sunscreen into his hands as he slowly and deeply rubbed it into his back. Ian leans into Mickey’s warm and familiar touch for a few seconds, before he feels himself getting hard. In order to hide it, he jumps up and runs towards the water without any warning, looking back at Mickey’s shocked face and laughing.

Mickey shakes his head in annoyance, mentally making fun of his run. He then gets up jumping into the water and swimming farther and farther out, teasing Ian. His swimming skills had gotten better recently as he grew accustomed to having the beach so close. 

“Oh really?” Ian yells out to him, impressed that Mickey had learned how to swim in such a short amount of time. “Two can play at that game.” He says, swimming 5 feet further out than Mickey and stops to laugh at Mickey, because he can tell that Mickey is still slightly scared of swimming which would prevent him from keeping this competition going for much longer. He slowly swims over to Mickey and entangles their legs to keep them both afloat. Mickey smirks at him, biting his lip. He could tell that Ian knows about his fear of sharks, pausing to look at him, before turning and speeding away to shore. 

“Hey, asshole, wait up!” Ian screams after him, swimming behind him, watching Mickey reach the shore before him and laying on the sand. Ian wanders slowly up the beach towards Mickey, giving Mickey time to appreciate how good he looks with water dripping down his body. He stares at Mickey’s toned abs, (not being discreet) and lets out a quiet, “Damn.” He then bends down and sits on top of Mickey, straddling his hips and kissing all the way down his chest to his happy trail. Having messed with Mickey enough, but wanting to tease him more, Ian jumps up and lays down next to Mickey with a giggle, so that his head rested on Mickey’s chest. He hears an annoyed sigh from the other man, laughing to himself as Mickey started to run his fingers through Ian’s hair. He lays next to Mickey in silence for a little while, with their breaths in sync. After a few minutes, he hits Mickey forcefully in the arm. “You never called me to tell me how you were and if you were safe.” He offers as an excuse. “Just because I said I couldn’t run away with you, didn’t mean I didn’t love you and want to be with you.” 

“Come on, Ian, we both knew that’s what it meant.” Mickey replies. 

Ian nods, not wanting to argue with him and also not wanting to acknowledge the tears in his eyes. 

Mickey turns away a bit, still hurt. “I’m over swimming, I’m going inside.” He says, standing up with his eyes watering but he refused to cry. 

Ian waits outside for a bit, wanting to give Mickey a moment to breathe. He sat in the sand, facing the ocean and thinking about everyone he’d left behind to be here with Mickey, as he watched the rolling waves. He had agreed not to leave Mickey again, but how could he stay if their relationship was going to be on the rocks. ‘You came here because you love him.’ Ian reminds himself. 

Meanwhile, Mickey was in his bathroom. As he washes off his face, he starts questioning what it is about this red head that makes him so crazy. He takes a deep breath, heading to the kitchen and starts making pasta.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling hungry, Ian got up and walked into the kitchen to help Mickey. He sees Mickey put water to boil on the stove, pour pasta into the pot and starts stirring it. “Hey there” Mickey says, seeing Ian walk in. 

“Hey, uh can I help?” Ian smiles softly. 

“Sure! There are tomatoes in the fridge, wash and chop them.” Mickey replies, as he continues stirring and seasoning pasta. 

“Okay.” Ian says, moving around the kitchen. 

Mickey feels the urge to wrap his arms around Ian’s back, but he doesn’t want to fuck with boundaries. “Fuck it!” He turns to Ian and wraps his arms around him from behind, resting them on his stomach as he kisses Ian’s neck. Ian is surprised, but feels himself melt into in Mickey’s arms, turning around quickly and kissing his lips forcefully, pulling their bodies together. 

Mickey deepens the kiss, as they move around the kitchen pushing each other against different countertops and appliances, before pushing off of one another. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” Ian pouts, as Mickey backs away from him, but he knew that they needed to talk. 

“Um pasta needs sauce.” He says moving back to the stove and opening up a can while thinking about how if they didn’t talk that it could easily turn into a hookup and Ian would as quick as that leave him.. 

Ian frowns, upset but he turns around and starts exploring the large beach house. He looks around impressed that Mickey could afford such an amazing house, especially one of this size. Neither of them had ever known this kind of extravagance but this house was everything that they’d talked about and dreamed of as kids in Chicago. 

The house was huge and had all the fine details Ian could ever want. Mickey was amazed walking into this house everyday and was happy to share it with Ian. Ian sees the entire first floor with a guest bedroom, a couple bathrooms, a dining room, and a large living room with a glass wall facing the ocean, before going back to the kitchen. “Mikhailo, are you setting the table?! What type of fucking alternate universe is this?” Ian chuckles. 

Mickey rolls his eyes laughing as he finishes setting down forks, “Yeah, the one where we live in this house.” 

“Fair enough.” Ian says, with a chuckle walking towards the table and pouring himself and Mickey some food. They sat together in a comfortable silence while eating their meal, then cleaned up the table together before moving into the living room. Ian felt his face fall when Mickey chose to sit on the chair next to the sofa instead of sitting next to him. Choosing not to say anything about it, Mickey asks, “How’s Yev?”

Ian perks up immediately and began telling Mickey about how he goes to see Yev at least three times a week, if not more, at Svet’s house and takes him a new toy every time. He suddenly remembers that Svet had just bought an iPhone and they could FaceTime each other right then. “Don’t tell her you’re here though… not yet.” Ian hears Mickey tell him. He nods and dials her number, holding the phone close to his face so Svet couldn’t figure out where he was. “Red! Where are you?” Svet asks as she answers the phone. Mickey smiles at Ian, watching her concern. “Oh I just got out of the shower.” He makes up an excuse quickly. “Where’s Yev?” Mickey moves forward in his seat, looking for Yev. Svet stares at Ian a little longer because she can tell he’s hiding something, since she’d been spending more time with him, but then she calls for Yevgeny and hands him her phone. “Ian!” He screams loudly, with a huge smile on his face. Mickey softly smiles at how well Yev knows him. 

“Hey, little man! What are you doing?” Ian asks, figuring he’d just gotten back from daycare. Yev doesn’t answer, but he stares at Ian with big eyes and then attempts to lick the phone assuming it was Ian. Svet laughs and pulls the phone back from his mouth. “Does he like the new truck I got him?” Ian asks Svet. 

Yev runs away from the phone and runs back with the truck in hand, showing it to the camera. “Vroom, vroom.” He says, making Mickey smile proudly. 

“You like the color?” Ian asks. 

“Yeah! Red, like you.” Yev responds. 

Ian laughs, “Yup. Okay Yev, I have to go now.” He says, looking pointedly at Mickey. “I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” 

Yev nods quickly, “Bye, Red!” he screams and Svet ends the call.

“It’s kinda interesting how much you care.” Mickey smiles. 

“Well, I wanted to be there for him since… you couldn’t.” Ian replies slowly, to which Mickey rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it in that way… I just. I love him because he’s a part of you.” Ian admits. 

Mickey softly smiles, “So what do you want to do?” 

“What are you up for?” Ian asks, standing up and walking toward Mickey. 

“Anything, maybe some nipple pinching and a little dick sucking” He replies, biting his lip teasingly. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Ian whispers seductively into Mickey’s ear, sitting down on his lap. Mickey smiles and pulls him in close, kissing his neck. Ian leans his head back automatically in response, giving Mickey better access to his neck, and lets out a low moan. Mickey grips his waist and makes his way up to Ian’s lips. Ian smiles into the kiss, deepening it slowly, loving the feel of Mickey’s hands on his body as they kiss. 

Mickey pulls away, groaning. “We need to talk!”

“I know.” Ian sighs and leans back, without getting up. 

“So tell me everything.” Mickey says, keeping his hands on Ian.

“What do you want to know?” Ian asks 

Mickey looks up at Ian, “What we are.”

Ian takes a deep breath, smiling at him softly, “Okay, let’s start with what we know, we’re best friends…”

“We are.” Mickey replies easily.

“We’re family…” Ian says, looking at him. 

“Ian what do you want from me?” Mickey interrupts him to ask. 

“I want you to love me.” Ian says to Mickey in a small voice, looking away from his eyes. 

Mickey smiles at him, “I do” He says quickly feeling embarrassed that he still did.

“I love you too. So what’s the problem?” Ian asks forcefully, looking back in is eyes. “You’re the only person who I have ever said that to and I want to be with you.” He says to Mickey, watching his face. 

“Problem is what has changed since you left my ass at the border till now?” Mickey replies. 

“I realized that I never should’ve left you. It was a mistake. You were trying to protect me and I kept leaving, then when you were protecting me from that crazy bitch, I broke up with you… I don’t know why it took me this long to get it, but now I do.” Ian says apologetically to Mickey.

Mickey leans forward and kisses him before he can say anything else. “Wait.” Ian says pulling back slightly. “Are we okay now?” 

“Yes.” Mickey breathes out quickly, he would say anything to taste his lips even though he did not know how much he trusted it, but he brushes it off and leans in kissing him harder.

“Come here then.” Ian says against Mickey’s lips. He pulls mickey up and walks backwards towards the sofa, pulling Mickey down onto it with him. 

Mickey falls down to the couch with him, smiling. “I love you.” 

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s back, holding him against his chest and smiling down at him, “I love you too.” 

Mickey sits up to pull off Ian’s shirt and then his own, leaning back down to kiss Ian’s chest. Ian arches his back into the kisses and pulls Mickey’s face up to his, kissing him. 

“God you’re so hot.” Mickey compliments him, running his hands down Ian’s chest. 

“And…” Ian replies jokingly, before leaning up to peck his lips. “You are too.” He blushes.

Mickey smiles and jumps off Ian, slowly taking down Ian’s pants and boxers and then standing to remove his own. Ian watches him lustfully, standing up as he takes Mickey’s hand and tells him to lead the way to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey pulls Ian upstairs to his bedroom quickly, smiling at him. They stand in his room fully naked and Mickey pulls Ian in and grips his ass. Ian chuckles as he reaches his arms down to do the same, before turning Mickey around and pushing him to his hands and knees on the bed. 

Mickey smiles, biting his lip happy with Ian’s dominance, as he gets on the bed and arches his back ready to take Ian in. Ian gets lube out of the top drawer of the nightstand, knowing exactly where Mickey kept it from when they lived together. Ian puts on a generous amount of lube and eases into Mickey slowly, hearing Mickey moan softly. Ian bends down and kisses the muscles on the top of Mickey’s back while sliding in and out of him. Mickey grips the bed softly moaning. Ian watches him and speeds up his thrusts as Mickey backs into him force fucking him as he thrusts, making them both moan as they get closer to their climaxes. 

Mickey moans loudly, feeling himself get close, “I’m c-close.”

“So am I, wait for me.” Ian moans, gripping his hips. 

 

“O-okay, baby.” Mickey moans softly gasping for air. 

Ian almost exploded when he heard Mickey call him ‘baby’, but he holds on for a few more thrusts before letting himself cum inside Mickey, as Mickey moans out cumming on the sheets beneath him. He pulls out and then lays down on the bed, next to where Mickey is on his hands and knees, leaning up to kiss Mickey’s bicep saying, “ I love when you call me that.”

Mickey crawls on top of him, “Baby, I love you.” He says as he cums on Ian’s chest.  
“I love you too.” Ian smiles, kissing his forehead. 

Mickey then proceeds to lick his cum off of Ian’s chest, moving up to kiss him. “You like how I taste?” 

“Mhm.” Ian moans into Mickey’s mouth. 

Mickey smiles as he sits on top of Ian, straddling his chest and then bends over and begins making out with Ian softly, getting more rough and deeper as time progresses. 

“Wait… I have an idea.” Ian says smirking up at Mickey and getting up, pulling Mickey towards the bathroom. Mickey follows Ian’s pull smiling. 

Ian walks into the bathroom, leading Mickey to the shower, pushing him against the glass and kissing him aggressively. Mickey smiles feeling his ass cheeks up against the glass and meets him in their kiss. Ian breaks the kiss, smiling at him before roughly turning him around and pushing Mickey’s chest against the glass. He slowly starts to prep Mickey’s ass with his fingers. Mickey moans, holding the edge of the glass as he feels Ian’s fingers push inside him, letting out a gasp. 

“You ready?” Ian asks seductively in his ear. 

Mickey replies breathlessly, “Yes.” 

Ian spreads Mickey’s ass and slides into him, starting to thrust in and out of Mickey quickly. Mickey moans as he feels Ian stretching him out. He backs into Ian wanting to see his face. “Let’s switch positions, I wanna face you.” 

Ian smiles happily, nodding in agreement, giving Mickey permission to move him. Mickey removes Ian from inside him and turns around, lifting up one leg and leaving room for Ian to slide in as he puts it around Ian’s waist, wrapping around him. Ian moans as he slides into Mickey again, feeling Mickey take in his entire length in, while biting his lip. Ian bends down and takes the shorter man’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting it softly. Mickey leans in, letting Ian grip his lip with his teeth, then pulls away wanting to kiss him, as he slightly gasps, feeling all of Ian inside him. “You are so big, just like I remember.” He smirks and then goes back to kissing Ian. 

“And you can take it all, just like I remember.” Ian moans against Mickey’s lips. Mickey gasps again, feeling turned on by his words, smiling. Ian rests one of his hands against the glass, holding himself up as he slams into Mickey, while bringing his other hand up to rub Mickey’s abs. Mickey holds onto Ian’s hand as it hovers over his abs, moving it around giving him a good feel, brushing it over his hard dick and then pulling Ian down for a kiss. 

Keeping his hand on Mickey’s dick, Ian starts jacking Mickey off in time with his thrusts. Mickey lets out a loud moan, gripping onto Ian’s back, clawing into him and pulling him close. 

“Fuck, I’m close…” Ian moans lowly, looking into Mickey’s eyes lustfully. 

Mickey stares back at him at a loss for words. ‘Those are the eyes of my soulmate.’ he thought to himself, ‘fuck I could stare into them forever...’ Mickey’s pulled out of his thoughts with a loud moan, “Fuck, baby! I’m close too.” 

“Cum with me.” Ian says in a demanding tone. 

“I-I’m gonna.” Mickey moans barely able to get his words out. 

“Me too.” Ian moans feeling his release and Mickey’s at the same time. He stays in the same position, breathing heavily as he begins running his hand over Mickey’s leg that was draped over his hip. Mickey closes his eyes, biting his lip, focused on the senses going down his leg with Ian’s touch. 

Ian moves back a bit to turn on the water above them. After he turns on the water, Mickey pulls him back in for a kiss. Ian leans into it and kisses him back, while reaching blindly for the shampoo. Mickey smiles at how much of a distraction he is, as he grabs the shampoo from Ian and rubs it into Ian’s hair. Ian pulls away from Mickey, in order to get some shampoo, rubbing it into Mickey’s hair as he kisses him. Mickey smiles at the fact that Ian is still inside him, yet trying to shower. He laughs getting soap in his mouth, making Ian giggle as he spits it out, making a face. 

Ian pulls out of Mickey turning around. “Can you get my back?” He asks Mickey, looking over his shoulder, letting Mickey see the claw marks he left on his back.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Mickey says as he grabs the soap and scrubs his back. Ian closes his eyes and leans into Mickey’s touch, unknowingly letting out a low hum. Mickey smiles at his reaction and moves lower on Ian to scrub soap on his ass. Ian smiles to himself, shaking his ass, trying not to laugh. When Ian felt like Mickey had had enough fun, he turns around, stealing the soap from Mickey and starts rubbing it down Mickey's chest. 

Mickey smiles at him, snatching the soap back. “So competitive.” 

“Well I can’t let you have all the fun…” Ian smiles back widely showing his teeth. 

“Oh, is that right hot shot?” Mickey smirks. 

“Yup!” Ian chuckles, adding emphasis to the end of the word. He moves his hands down to the sides of Mickey’s stomach, right above Mickey’s hips. “You think you should have all the fun?” Ian asks, raising his eyebrows at Mickey, chuckling as he starts to tickle Mickey. 

Mickey squirms, pushing him away as he turns around and moves under the faucet. “Oh my god, fuck off.” 

“Aw…” Ian coos, draping his long arms around Mickey’s shoulders in a hug from behind him. Mickey rolls his eyes, smirking and rinsing off the soap and shampoo, as he feels Ian’s dick against him. 

“I can go for another round if you can, old man… but after that let’s go out somewhere.” Ian smirks, kissing the back of Mickey’s neck. 

Mickey jaw drops and he turns to face Ian. “Who the fuck you calling ‘old man’?” He asks, pinning Ian to the shower wall. 

“You. What are you gonna do about it?” Ian asks him, with a smug smirk on his face, knowing they were about to fuck again. Mickey pulls him off the wall and turns Ian around, bending him over and spanking his ass. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” 

“Yes, daddy!” Ian says, sarcastically. 

Mickey knows he’s being sarcastic but spanks him again, slapping his ass over and over until he’s satisfied that its nice and red. He then slides into Ian, “Guess who is a switch, bitch.” 

Ian moans, trying to keep up with Mickey, but struggling, since he wasn’t stretched out. “Mick, could you slow down a bit?” Ian groans, genuinely asking. 

Mickey smiles and bends over to kiss his back and then slows down his thrusting, softly gripping at Ian’s waist, “Sure thing, grandpa.” Ian rolls his eyes in response, not saying anything. 

Mickey kisses his back slowly and rubs his ass to bring down the redness, as he continues thrusting into him at an average speed. Ian felt more comfortable and stretched out after a staying at this pace for a bit, before looking over his shoulder at Mickey seductively. Mickey rolls his eyes at his suddenly pleased look, laughing. Ian keeps eye contact with him, letting out a few moans without holding back, making Mickey smile, enjoying his reaction. Ian reaches back holding Mickey’s hips as he starts to push back onto Mickey and meet his thrusts, encouraging Mickey to thrust a little faster, smiling at Ian. Ian begins to feel himself closer to his release, telling Mickey quickly. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Mickey says as he thrusts faster. 

“Yes, daddy...” Ian moans as he cums on the tile floor of the shower. 

Mickey smiles and thrusts into him faster, “Good, baby. I’m close.” He moans loudly, grunting while he cums into Ian. When he finishes, Ian straightens his back and stands up, turning around to kiss Mickey gently. Mickey meets him in the kiss, pushing them back under the water, without breaking the kiss. 

They barely manage to finish their shower between kisses. Ian smiles at Mickey as he grabs a towel and steps out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his hips, then turning back to offer Mickey one. Mickey turns off the water and grabs the towel, “Thanks.” thinking god how he has missed him.

Ian begins drying his hair and the rest of his body with another towel, finding his way back over to Mickey’s bed. “God, I missed you.” He sighs, unknowingly echoing Mickey’s thoughts. He lays back on the bed, with his legs draped over the edge, turning his head to the side to watch Mickey. 

Mickey dries off and gets onto the bed climbing on top of Ian, one leg on either side of him, leaning his chest down and hovering over him. “I’ve missed you more.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Ian sighs,shaking his head, looking up into Mickey’s bright blue eyes. 

Mickey smirks at him, “Trust me, I did.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Ian says breathlessly, pulling Mickey down by his shoulders. Mickey follows his pull and meets Ian’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply. Ian breaks the kiss after a few minutes, holding Mickey’s face in both of his hands and begins kissing him all over his face, between laughs. Mickey laughs at his playfulness, feeling slightly ticklish. 

“Let’s go somewhere!” Ian says suddenly as he flips them over so he was on top of Mickey.

Mickey laughs and sits up, with Ian straddling his lap. “I can show you some go-to spots in Mexico.” 

“Yes! Let’s go.” Ian says excitedly, jumping up and pulling Mickey off the bed. Mickey follows his pull and starts getting dressed. Ian quickly throws on boxers, shorts and a tank top, before leaving the room looking for some of Mickey’s shoes to wear. Mickey throws on shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. 

“Nice shirt.” Ian comments, coming back into the room wearing Mickey’s flip flops. He smiles seeing Mickey wearing the shirt that they’d found years ago, thinking back to when they were opening suitcases in Mickey’s living room and trying on things they found. 

Mickey smiles, looking at him in his cute outfit and flip flops. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” He says as he takes Ian’s hand and grabs his car keys, before pulling him out of the room. When they make it outside to his car, Ian kisses Mickey’s cheek and squeezes his hand before letting go and walking towards the passenger seat. Mickey follows him kissing his cheek and smiling as he walked around to get into the driver's seat, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. 

“So where are we going?” Ian asks him, turning to face Mickey in his seat, fully captivated by watching Mickey drive. 

“To get the best tacos and then I’m gonna take you to this cool spot with a view.” He says happily. 

“Sounds good.” Ian says with a nod. He starts to think about how nice it would be to bring Yevgeny here, so that the three of them could do things like this together, the way they used to. He saw that mickey was focused on the road and he decides to mention Yev, trying to gage his reaction. “I know Yev’s still really young and likes pretty much everything, like you, but he loves tacos.” Ian smiles. 

“Surprised he doesn’t choke.” Mickey laughs, brushing off the fact about Yevgeny. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ian says getting slightly annoyed that Mickey was avoiding talking about Yev. 

“Tacos are crunchy, he could choke.” Mickey responds. 

“Oh yeah…” Ian says, realizing his anger was unjustified. Mickey could sense the disappointment and thought from his answer he knew that he wanted more of a reaction. 

“Well, while we’re on the topic of Yev, how would you feel if I could bring him down?” Ian asks. 

Mickey continues driving, looking at the road as he asked, “Why do you wanna do that?” 

“So he can see you…” Ian replies, “More than just through the pictures on my phone.” 

Mickey sighs, “Okay.” 

“Do you not want him to come here?” Ian asks, thinking Mickey’s reaction was strange, wondering why he wasn’t more excited. 

“I said he could come.” Mickey says, thinking ‘the fuck is his neediness about.’ 

Ian knew he just needed to say what he wanted directly to Mickey. “I just think it would be nice because we both love him and he’s your son, so you should see each other. It would be nice to do something a normal family would do… possible even without Svet, just us.” 

Mickey ponders the thought as he pulls into the parking lot of the taco place and parks. “Okay let’s do it…” He nods, “if Svet agrees.” 

Ian gives him a huge smile and gets out of the car. He walks around to Mickey’s side of the car, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, placing it between his lips. Mickey takes the cigarette from him and takes a few puffs and hands it back over. “Let’s go and order, yeah?” Ian says, taking it back. 

“Yeah.” Mickey says, as he grabs Ian’s hand and walks into the small restaurant with him. He didn’t let Ian order anything because he knew everything he wanted to get Ian to try and oders it off of the menu for them. 

“Do we really need all of that?” Ian chuckles. 

Mickey stares at him intensely. “Yes.” 

“Okay, okay.” Ian laughs, seeing his reaction. “I can pay, do they accept American money here?” He whispers to Mickey. 

“Already paid for Ian.” He says as he pays the cashier and moves to the side to wait. A few minutes later, their order is called out and mickey grabs the tray, taking it outside. Ian follows Mickey out the door and sits across from him, as Mickey puts the food down on the table. 

“What’s your favorite out of everything?” Ian asks, gesturing at all the food. 

“Hmm, probably cilantro, their cilantro is good as fuck.” Mickey replies. 

“Then I’m gonna take that one.” Ian smiles at Mickey, grabbing the first taco with cilantro on top and taking a bite, before Mickey could stop him. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and smiles, “I got two of everything, you dummy.” He says as he grabs the second one and eats it. 

“Dammit.” Ian says, laughing, as Mickey chuckles and continues eating. “So I’ve been meaning to ask you about what you do, like your job…” Ian starts, adding, “I mean that house is amazing, and I definitely did not have enough money to buy something like that.” 

“Honestly… sell drugs.” Mickey tells him.

“Really, Mick? You’re gonna get yourself into illegal shit here too?” Ian frowns. 

“Over here drugs are like candy.” Mickey replies, seeing him get upset. 

“And… that makes it okay for you to sell them like some fucking drug lord? I don’t know, man.” Ian says, shaking his head. 

“Ian, calm down, half of this shit is the equivalent of legal.” Mickey says, trying to reassure him that it was okay. 

“I know that, I just don’t want you to get into trouble here too.” Ian rolls his eyes at Mickey. 

Mickey glares at him, annoyed at his distrust. “Okay.” He says shortly. 

Ian sighs, “I trust you… you know I do, I just don’t trust other people to keep you out of danger. Also, Canada is colder than Chicago, so you can’t become a fugitive here too.” He says trying to lighten the mood. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and hands him a burrito, starting to eat his. Ian finishes the last bite of his taco and takes a bite of the burrito. “Mmm these are so good.” He says happily. 

“Only the best for the best.” Mickey responds. Ian blushes bright red and smiles, looking down at the ground. Something about being around Mickey after so long was making him feel really loved, not that he was ever lacking in that department with his huge loving family and all, but this was different. People who are related to each other have to love each other, but Mickey chose to love him. It made him feel happier than he’d ever been. 

Mickey smiles at how adorably Ian eats his burrito and keeps trying to remind himself that it’s all real and Ian was really there with him. Ian looks up and sees Mickey watching him, reaching across the table and wiping some extra sour cream off of Mickey’s mouth, making Mickey smile widely. 

“So tell me about this place we’re going to.” Ian says, taking another bite. 

“It has a very cool view, we should get going there and we can eat the rest of the tacos up there.” Mickey says.

“Let’s go.” Ian nods, helping Mickey put all the food into to-go bags and walking back with him to the car. 

“I hope this place is close, cause I’m still kinda hungry.” Ian confesses as he gets into the car, “we really worked up an appetite.” He smirks at him as Mickey starts driving. 

Mickey laughs, “I love a guy who can eat.” 

“I love you too.” Ian says, cheesing at him.

“Good.” Mickey smirks as he keeps driving. 

\- 10 minutes later - 

“Are we there yet?” Ian jokingly whines, knowing only ten minutes had gone by, turning down the volume of the U2 song on the radio. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “So whiny.”

Ian smirks at him, moving to sit up in his seat and leaning over the center console, bringing his lips close to Mickey’s ear. “Are we there yet, daddy?” Ian asks in a quiet sultry voice. 

“I will crash this car into a fucking wall! OH MY GOD.” Mickey laughs, trying to be serious. 

“Why?” Ian continues in the same tone, asking innocently. “Are you getting distracted?” He asks as he begins rubbing Mickey’s bicep and moving his arm down Mickey’s towards his hand that wasn’t on the wheel. 

“Iannn…” Mickey whine, complaining as he tried to focus on the road. 

Ian chuckles, “Damn, you get distracted by me so easily… maybe I should drive.” He teases. 

 

“Fuck off!” Mickey chuckles. 

Ian laughs and intertwines his hand with Mickey’s free hand. “I’m just that good.” He says with a sigh, knowing it’ll make Mickey laugh. 

Mickey exhales with a chuckle, and keeps driving. “Okay, tough guy.” 

\- 20 minutes later - 

Ian gets out of the car, smiling happily, putting the food down on the hood of the car. “Damn this view is amazing, with the sunset and all.” 

Mickey looks out at the view and turns to Ian, kissing him. “Second best view in Mexico.” 

“You’re adorable, but that’s a little too cheesy.” Ian chuckles, swatting Mickey’s arm playfully, then pulling Mickey close holding him against his body, wrapping his arm around Mickey in a hug. 

“That was the main reason I brought you up here, to use that line.” Mickey replies, looking up at Ian. 

“Nice, Mick.” Ian laughs, shaking his head. “Wait, let’s take a picture.” He says, pulling out his phone and handing it to Mickey, wanting a picture of Mickey with the amazing sunset. Mickey takes the phone having the same idea and snapping a photo of Ian alone, laughing at his quirkiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another cheesily cute chapter that made me smile while I wrote it, but be prepared for the drama in the next few chapters. ;)

“You look hot, baby.” Mickey says as he leans back and enjoys his view of Ian. 

“Thanks, babe.” Ian replies, leaning down to kiss his cheek, making Mickey blush softly as he held Ian’s hand. 

Ian puts his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and pulls him close as Mickey smiles up at him. “Let me know when you are over the view.” Mickey chuckles.

“I’ll never get over looking at you.” Ian replies turning Mickey to face him.

“Wow who is cheesy now.” Mick blushes. 

“Still you, asshole.” Ian laughs, hugging him with both arms as Mickey rolls his eyes and hugs him back. 

“Let’s go, it’s getting dark.” Ian says pulling Mickey towards the car and bringing the food back in. Mickey follows his pull and gets back in the driver's seat. 

Ian takes a bite of his leftover burrito and turns in his seat to look at Mickey, “You still only drink beer or have you learned how to mix a few drinks at the bar back at the house?” Ian asks, craving a drink. 

Mickey stares at him, smirking and shaking his head. “I’m into beer, but I have some other stuff.”

“Wanna make me something when we get home?” Ian asks, drawing out the last word. 

“Yes when we get to our house.” He replies, knowing Ian likes the sound of the house being both of theirs. “I’ll make you whatever you want.” 

“Thanks, daddy.” Ian chuckles, sticking his tongue out at Mickey. 

As Mickey is driving, he reaches his hand over and pinches Ian’s tongue, “Is that right, tough guy?” 

“EW, MICK.” Ian sputters wiping off his tongue, pretending that he didn’t enjoy Mickey’s playfulness. 

Mickey laughs, shaking his head while driving, holding the wheel in both hands now. Ian admires how handsome Mickey looks as he drives, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of Mickey smiling. 

They arrive at the house a few minutes later, after all the food is finished, and Mickey gets out of the car to open the front door of the house, holding it open for Ian. 

“Let’s go sit on the sand out back. I’ll grab a towel, you bring out the drinks.” Ian says, walking to the cabinet Mickey pointed towards. 

“Sure thing, firecrotch.” Mickey replies as he walks over to the bar and grabs two beers and starts mixing a few drinks. 

Ian walks out the back door of the house, through the sliding glass door in the kitchen. He goes past the pool and jacuzzi, down towards the ocean. He sets a blanket down on the sand and lays down, looking up at the stars and the full moon. Mickey comes out of the house a few minutes later and hands him a beer and a mixed drink, then lays beside him on the blanket. Ian puts down the drinks and turns on his side, moving closer to Mickey and drapes an arm across his chest. “It really is beautiful down here.” Ian says, feeling content that Mickey had made a home for himself here. 

“I’m happy you are here with me.” Mickey replies, as Ian looks up at him. 

“Honestly, I wish I could stay here with you forever.” Ian says with a sigh, giving Mickey a soft smile. 

“We can do this as much as you want.” Mickey says, putting his arm around Ian and letting Ian rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I feel bad for even thinking of leaving you again. You need to know that i want to be here. Honestly, what I really want is to be with you all the time, maybe even in Chicago. There has to be a way for you to come back...” Ian says, thinking out loud. 

Mickey looks down sadly, thinking that Ian keeps trying to change him and everything that he had here in Mexico. He sits up and scoots away, chugging down his beer. 

“Listen, I know that you’ve made a life here for yourself, but will you at least think about going back with me? We’re both the happiest then we’re together, and I don’t want us to be apart.” Ian says in a gentle voice, sitting up and scooting closer to him, putting an arm around Mickey’s waist. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, trying not to be infatuated by Ian’s touch, “I’m a fugitive, I can’t just waltz in.”

Ian nods, “I know that, but maybe with enough money, we can change the way we look enough so that the police don’t suspect us. I don’t know…”

“You want plastic surgery?” Mickey asks, removing Ian’s arm. “Ian, are you taking your meds?” He asks, looking back at him. 

“That’s not what I meant, dumbass. I mean changing our hair color and clothes and shit like that, so we look different and aren’t noticed. People must do this all the time without getting caught, so why can’t we?” Ian asks. 

“Yeah, but someone could rat me out easily.” Mickey replies, still not totally on board. 

“We’ll figure something else out then…” Ian says, wrapping himself around Mickey from behind. “I’m not saying that I don’t like it here and we could even keep this place, if you want. I was just thinking it would be nice to have you home, even if it’s just for a little while.” He says kissing the back of Mickey’s neck.

Mickey sighs, leaning back into his hold against Ian’s chest. “Maybe I’ll visit.” 

“I just brought it up because I love you Mickey and I want you to be happy.” Ian replies, knowing he’d been the one who caused Mickey the most pain. 

“I love you too.” Mickey says, still annoyed with Ian’s nagging. 

“How much?” Ian asks, with his lips pressed against Mickey’s neck.

Mickey turns around in his arms, sitting on the blanket between Ian’s legs and pulls Ian in, kissing him. “A lot.” 

“Show me.” Ian says breathlessly, between their passionate kisses. 

Mickey kisses down Ian’s neck, and moves on top of him straddling his lap. Ian leans back on his elbows, looking up at Mickey and waiting for him to make his move. Mickey pulls off his own shirt and then removes Ian’s and bending down as he starts kissing him. Ian meets Mickey’s lips with his and flips them both over, kissing down Mickey’s chest to his happy trail and unbuckling Mickey’s belt. Mickey smirks watching him, gasping softly when his kisses got lower and bit his lip as Ian begins to undo his belt. 

“You want me to show you how much I love you?” Ian asks playfully. 

“Oh definitely.” Mickey replies in a playful tone, meaningfully. 

“Will do.” Ian says with a wink, as he unzips Mickey’s pants and takes them off, along with Mickey’s boxers. He watches Mickey tilt his head back with closed eyes, mumbling, “Fuck.”

“What was that, daddy? I couldn’t catch that.” Ian says slowly, while moving his hand up and down Mickey’s cock, before taking it into his mouth.

Mickey moans out, grabbing Ian’s head and then laying flat on his back and watching the stars, “Fuck, you feel so good.” Mickey moans again, gripping the blanket under him. “Just like that.” He says happily as Ian opens his mouth wider and takes in more of Mickey’s dick. 

Ian keeps jacking him off as he sucks him off, he gets turned on watching Mickey moan out and crawls up to kiss Mickey passionately. Mickey sucks on Ian’s tongue swirling it with his. Ian jacks Mickey off until he could feel Mickey getting close to finishing, moving back down to put his mouth near Mickey’s dick. 

“Tell me how much you love me now, daddy.” Ian says kissing the tip of his dick, and looking up at Mickey, as he jacks him off. 

“I love you so much, baby.” Mickey moans. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Ian chuckles, before taking Mickey’s dick in his mouth again. He begins bobbing his head up and down quickly, motivated by Mickey’s moans. 

“Oh yes, baby.” Mickey says, holding the back of Ian’s head down, moaning loudly as he feels his dick throb.   
Ian takes as much of Mickey’s dick in his mouth as possible, deep throating his dick over and over. Mickey looks down and watches Ian as he cums in his mouth, moaning out loudly and tilting his head back. Ian swallows Mickey’s cum and then kisses the tip of Mickey’s dick before crawling up Mickey’s body on his hands and knees, and laying down on top of Mickey, kissing his chest. 

Mickey wraps his arms around Ian, holding him tight. “I love you.” Mickey says while he rubs Ian’s back, as Ian lays on his chest. 

“I love you too.” Ian says, letting out a low hum and tightening his grip around Mickey, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Mickey kisses the back of his head, as Ian feels his eyelids getting heavy and yawns while saying, “I’m sleepy” against Mickey’s chest. 

“Wanna go inside or do you wanna sleep out here?” Mickey asks yawning, after seeing Ian yawn. 

“Mmm… it’s up to you…” Ian says slowly, closing his eyes soon after and starting to snore lightly. 

Mickey sits up and grabs Ian in his arms as he carries him through the house and into his bedroom. Mickey lays him down on the bed and changes him into pajamas, biting his lip as he put pants on Ian. He puts pajama pants on himself and climbs into bed next to him.

Ian rolls onto his side facing Mickey, “Goodnight, Mick.” Ian mumbles, wrapping his arm around Mickey’s waist. Mickey watches Ian for a bit, before he falls asleep holding Ian as a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian wakes up just after sunrise and kisses Mickey’s cheek, before getting out of bed and going downstairs to the kitchen to take his meds. Mickey feels his kiss and smiles gently, turning over in his sleep. 

After Ian takes his meds, he starts looking around the fancy modern kitchen, finding a frying pan under the stove. He goes to the fridge and takes out eggs, cilantro, onions, and tomatoes, to make omelets for himself and Mickey. He knew that Mickey likes eggs for breakfast, but he’d rarely ever made them for Mickey in Chicago, so Ian hoped he’d like the omelet. 

Mickey reaches over and groans in his bed, when he doesn’t feel Ian next to him. He smells something cooking and rolls out of bed, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In the meantime, Ian had cut and mixed all of the ingredients, adding in red chili powder and salt, and then cooked both of the omelets, setting the table when he was done and then goes back up to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walks through the bedroom and finds Mickey in the bathroom brushing his teeth, walking over to the sink and snaking his arms around Mickey’s waist, giving him a hug. 

Mickey turns his head to the side, exposing his cheek for a kiss. Ian smiles and kisses his cheek before Mickey spits out the toothpaste in the sink and rinses off, putting down his toothbrush. He turns around in Ian’s arms, kissing his cheek and then leaves the bathroom heading to the kitchen. 

Ian brushes his teeth and washes his face quickly, before running out of the bathroom. He wanted to get to the kitchen to see Mickey’s reaction to the breakfast he’d made. 

Mickey had slowed down a bit to fix the bed, so he got to the kitchen at the same time as Ian. He smirks at the food set up on the table and smiles at Ian’s anticipant expression, “That’s very sweet, thanks babe.” He says, moving to sit at the table.

“Don’t thank me until you try it.” Ian laughs, sitting down at the table next to him. 

Mickey smirks at him, “Oh shit, you trying to poison me?” 

 

“Maybe, then I’d get this huge house to myself, so you never know…” Ian says, with a wink. Mickey squints at him and then takes a bite. After a few minutes pass of Ian watching him eat, Ian bites his lip, “Alright, asshole, what do you think?” Ian asks. 

Mickey shrugs his shoulders teasing him and then smiles, “It’s delicious, baby.” 

“Thanks.” Ian says, blushing a deep red color. He leans over and gives Mickey a quick peck on his cheek, after he finished his bite. Mickey kisses his lips and holds his hand, “Thanks.” 

They hold hands and finish their food quietly. When Ian is done he gets up and puts both of their plates in the sink. “Thanks.” Mickey repeats and stands from the table. 

Ian nods at him with a smile, “Yeah, of course. Do you have work today?” He asks Mickey as he clears the rest of the table. 

Mickey nods, “Yeah, in an hour.” 

“Oh, can I come?” Ian asks intrigued. 

“Umm… no.” Mickey responds, “It’s dangerous.” 

 

Ian looks over at him, finishing what he was doing and walking over to stand in front of Mickey, “C’mon, what am i gonna do around here?” 

“Swim, check out town.” Mickey says, motioning out the sliding glass doors of the kitchen at the pool and the beach. 

“Fine.” Ian groans, rolling his eyes and looking away from him. 

“I want you to come... but not yet.” Mickey says to him.

“Okay.” Ian responds, looking back at him with a sigh. “How will I get into town?” 

“There’s a spare car in the garage.” Mickey says, fighting a smile. 

“Are you serious? And you’re just telling me now?!” Ian asks, running out of the kitchen because he’s so excited. He finds his way to the garage opening the door and seeing his favorite car sitting in the driveway, wrapped in a big red bow. It was a gunmetal gray BMW M6 convertible with rust colored seats. Mickey chases after him, running to the garage. 

“Mick?! When did you get this? You know I love this car.” He says excitedly, walking over to the car and examining it, looking up at him quickly and then back at the car emblem on the hood. 

Mickey shrugs, “I may or may not have had a friend drop it off in the middle of the night.” 

“WHAT?” Ian screams, bouncing over to Mickey and throwing his arm around Mickey’s shoulders not being able to contain his excitement. 

“It’s all yours.” Mickey says, gesturing to the car and handing him the keys. 

“Ah! I love you!” Ian says, wrapping the smaller man in a bear hug and picking him up off the floor, squeezing him to his chest. He kisses Mickey quickly and then runs to the driver's seat. “Get in!” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and gets in. “I have work soon, babe.” 

Ian starts the car quickly, “Shut up and let me enjoy this with you. C’mon we’ll go for a drive for a bit and then be back before you have to go. Pleaseee.” He drags out the last word, begging Mickey with his eyes.

Mickey whines, “Ugh okay.” He looks over at Ian after he says it and smiles at him, “Drive, baby.” 

“Hell yeah!” Ian says, kissing Mickey’s cheek before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the garage onto the main road. Mickey smiles wide, feeling happy, and turns on the radio. Hasta el Amanecer by Nicky Jam starts playing through the speaker and Ian turns it up, “I listened to this and a few other songs on the way down here.” Ian smiles, before singing the chorus. 

Mickey laughs watching him and his expression throughout singing the song. 

“What? I wanted to pick up a little Spanish before I got here.” He says looking at Mickey quickly and then looking back at the road ahead of him, loving the feel of the car and speeding a little more.

Mickey smiles, laughing, “Oh my god.”

They get to an open road, with a clear view of the ocean and beach on their right. Ian slows the car slightly and smirks at Mickey. “I actually don’t know the speed limit right now, so I’m just gonna gun it. Hold on.” Ian laughs. 

“Ooh alright, tough guy.” Mickey nods, looking Ian over in the seat next to him. 

“Ready?” Ian asks, looking over at Mickey before gunning it, seeing no one else was on the road and hitting 90 miles per hour easily. 

“Iannnnnnn!!!!!” Mickey yells, gripping the side of his door and Ian’s bicep.

“Scared, old man?” Ian laughs, slowing down to 70 mph.

Mickey takes a deep breath, “If I die, it’s your fault.” 

“I wouldn’t let that happen, baby. I’m an EMT remember?” Ian chuckles. 

Mickey smirks, “Okay, tough guy.” He smiles, laughing. 

“What time do you have to be back? Do you need me to head back home now?” Ian asks, with a small frown on his face, slowing the car down and making a u-turn. 

“Yeah we should probably head back… unless you wanna come with me, but you better stay in the car.” Mickey says slowly, thinking it over. 

“I will.” Ian nods quickly. 

“Okay then, make the next left.” Mickey directs him. 

“Okay. Where do I go next?” Ian asks, focusing on the road. 

“Keep going straight until you see the bridge and take a left after it.” 

Ian does as he’s told, pulling up outside of a shady looking office building. “Aight, what now?” Ian says looking over at Mickey. 

“Park and lock the doors.” Mickey tells Ian. 

“Mick, wait. Is this place safe?” Ian asks. Knowing that his question would annoy Mickey, he quickly adds, “just be careful.” he says, leaning over the middle compartment and planting a kiss on his lips. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. He enters the building and comes back in the car with a backpack. “I think I should drive.” He says to Ian. 

“Why?” Ian replies with a playful look, “You don’t like my driving?” 

Mickey smirks, but is still annoyed, “Switch.” 

Ian rolls his eyes and stays in the car, lifting his body up and hopping into the empty passenger seat with easy, showing off his muscles. “Fine. Where are we going?” 

“Do you want me to drop you off at home?” Mick asks, getting in the car and starting it.

“No, I want to stay with you. Just drive.” Ian says, turning on the radio and leaning back in his seat. 

Mickey proceeds driving to several different locations, taking his backpack with him everywhere and leaving it lighter each time. 

“If this is our last stop before we go home, can I come in and see?” Ian asks Mickey, looking out the window. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, “Come in and don’t talk.” 

“I promise I won’t say anything.” Ian says seriously, looking into Mickey’s eyes and squeezing his hand before getting out of the car, as a thank you but also knowing that Mickey was risking a lot letting him go in.

Mickey gets out of the car and goes into the building as Ian keeps close. They enter the building and Mickey walks to the back, passing through a crowd of people. There were people having sex along the walls and others doing drugs. He walks straight back to where the main boss is. Ian walks in behind Mickey and keeps his eyes on the ground as the boss is talking to Mickey. 

“You’ve got the stuff?” The boss asks Mickey. 

“All here.” Mickey nods, as he opens his backpack and pulls out a few pounds of different drugs, pulling out the coke and marijuana last. The man next to the boss hands Mickey a stack of cash, which Mickey takes and puts down on the table. Ian looks at the amount of money on the table in front of them and his eyes widen slightly. Being from the south side, he’d seen plenty of drug deals go down but not in this quantity. 

Mickey takes the money and shoves several wads of cash into his backpack that was already filled with cash. Ian watches Mickey turn around and struggle to carry the bag towards the door, so he steps up and takes it from Mickey wordlessly, putting it on his back and waiting for Mickey to start walking again. 

Mickey shrugs his shoulders in defeat, letting him carry the bag. 

“Hey, not so fast.” The boss says, drawing out his words. 

Mickey stops and faces him quickly while Ian slowly turns around, keeping his eyes low to avoid confrontation. 

“I’m told this is your last run, so you gotta try some of the product.” The boss chuckles, looking at Mickey expectantly. Ian raises his gaze and looks at Mickey. 

“Eh, I don’t know, I kinda need to drive back with my head screwed on right.” Mickey replies. 

“Oh, don’t hold out on me, Mick, just a line… and who’s this friend?” The boss asks Mickey, pointing at Ian. 

Ian stays silent and waits for Mickey to introduce him, thinking that Mickey might not want to. 

“This is-” Mickey starts, before he’s interrupted. 

The boss gets in Ian’s face, “Can you not speak?” 

“Yes I can.” Ian says glaring back at the larger man. 

The boss looks back at Mickey, “So he speaks, yet doesn’t answer my question, who the fuck is this, Mick? Boys, take him out back.” 

“Hold up.” Mickey steps forward, “I told him not to talk, he’s just trying to keep a low profile.” Mickey says about Ian, wanting the men to back down. 

Ian stares down the men approaching him, clenching his fists, subtly getting ready to fight if he needed to. 

“Alright, if Mick says he’s cool.” The boss signals with one movement of his hand and the men back down. Ian nods at the boss. 

“Name?” The boss asks, looking at Ian impatiently. 

“My name is Ian.” He responds, keeping a straight face and trying not to seem annoyed. 

The boss sits back down, “Boys, pull them up some chairs.” He directs his employees, “ ‘Sup Ian?”

The men pull up chairs quickly and Mickey sits down, looking at Ian. “Nothin’ much.” Ian says sitting down in his chair. 

“So Ian how do you two know each other?” The boss asks, turning his chair completely towards Ian. 

“We met a long time ago, in our hometown.” Ian replies, not knowing what these people knew about Mickey. 

“Are you two just friends?” He asks pointing between Ian and Mickey, making Mickey roll his eyes. 

Ian looks at Mickey to gage his response before saying anything, “Mick can answer that for you.” Mickey exhales and shakes his head, in a you-shouldn’t-have-done-that way. The boss signals his hand and his men approach Ian. 

“Fine, yes, we’re friends.” Ian responds. 

The men put several shots in front of Ian, who looks up at the boss. “Drink.” The boss instructs. 

Ian picks up each one, one after another, quickly swallowing them all.

“Damn, Gallagher.” Mick laughs. 

“We were gonna play a game where you drink one with each question but that works.” The boss says, signalling to his men again, who put down 5 more shots. “So what’s your guys’ relationship?” He asks Ian. 

“I did as I was told.” Ian says, getting defensive and taking another shot while he answers the next question. “We’re old friends.” 

The boss chuckles, “Calm down, we’re all friends here. I thought you two were something more… oh well. Yo, Juan, get in here!” 

The entire time Ian was being questioned, Mickey had been smirking, sitting back in his chair in a comfortable position watching Ian. When Juan, a shirtless male stripper walks in the room, Mickey sits up a little, raking his eyes over Juan’s body. Ian stares at Mickey, watching how he reacts. “Since this is some really good shit, Mickey, and I know you gave us a little extra, Juan is your reward. Juan, take him in the other room.”   
Ian is still watching Mickey, and mouths ‘What?’ at him. 

Mickey laughs, “Ian, he knows we’re in a relationship, he’s fucking with you cause you lied.” 

Ian stares at him, setting his jaw. “Seriously, Mick?”

The boss looks between the two of them laughing with Mickey. 

Mickey stands up, still laughing, “Well I’ll see you in a few days for the next shipment, thanks for the drinks and entertainment.” He chuckles. 

The boss stands up and bro hugs him. “See you soon. Bye, Ian.” He smirks making air quotes with his hands, “friend.” 

“C’mon, let’s go.” Mickey laughs, holding out his hand for Ian to take. 

“Bye.” Ian mumbles to him, before walking over to Mickey and punching his arm, making his way out of the building in front of him. 

Mickey continues laughing, fully enjoying himself, “God, you’re such a loser. Do you think I’d actually take you into one of my real hard dealers? That guy and me are friends.” 

“Fuck off.” Ian says, annoyed that Mickey didn’t give him a heads up. “You never told me what to say if someone asks us what we are.” 

“He knows I’m gay, me and Juan go back a bit, and I’ve mentioned you. You never asked me what to say.” He chuckles. 

Ian gets to the car and turns to look at Mickey, “What do you mean, ‘go back a bit’?” he asks, feeling himself start to get jealous. 

“Eh, forget it.” Mickey brushes it off, taking the bag from Ian and moving closer to the car. 

“No, hold up. You looked really comfortable in there when Juan showed up and I know that look… who is he?” Ian asks, still slightly annoyed. He reaches forward and grabs the car keys from Mickey’s hand. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, reaching back for the keys, “Can’t we talk about this later?” 

“Whatever.” Ian says, holding his keys out of Mickey’s reach and walking over to the driver's seat and getting in without another word. 

“This wasn’t our last stop though.” Mickey whines. 

Ian starts the car and rolls down the window to say, “It is now.” 

“Ian, I have to share a cut, if you are gonna interfere with business, this won’t work.” Mickey responds annoyed and still not getting in the car. 

“Fine, just get in the fucking car and tell me where to go.” Ian says, rolling his eyes. 

Mickey smirks and gets in, “Same place we started.” 

 

“Your house?” Ian asks, intentionally not calling it ‘home’ like he was earlier. 

Mickey rolls his eyes annoyed, “No, the place past the bridge.” 

“Oh… okay.” Ian says. He starts driving and makes it all the way there without saying a word to Mickey, just nodding at his directions. He parks outside and waits for Mickey to do what he needs to. 

“When I get back in the car, think about what you want to say to me and what questions you really wanna ask and I’ll answer, you dramatic child.” Mick says as he hops out of the car. Ian nods in Mickey’s general direction, not looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!   
> Thanks so much for all the support so far! I definitely want to start having a regular uploading schedule, so for now I'll tentatively say that I'll try to upload a new chapter every Friday, if not sooner. :)   
> Please let us know what you think of the fanfic in the comments below or feel free to message us on instagram!


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey picks up the heavy backpack, grabbing a handful of wads still having a lot of money left over and gets out of the car, to take it into the building. He walks back out to the car a few minutes later, carrying back the same heavy bag full of money in his hands. 

Ian leans over the center console and opens the passenger door for him from inside the car, seeing that Mickey’s hands were full. 

“Thanks.” Mickey says, climbing into the car. 

“Yeah…” Ian replies in a dry tone. 

“Hurry up and get home so we can hash this out and you can lose the attitude.” Mickey says to Ian. 

“Yes, sir.” Ian says sarcastically. He starts driving back, driving speed limit, not in any rush to get back and ask Mickey questions he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to. Mickey knows what Ian is doing and becomes angry, feeling over it, but doesn’t say anything. 

\- 10 minutes later - 

Ian pulls into the driveway of the beach house, turns off the car, and puts up the top of the convertible, taking his time getting out of the car, using it to gather his thoughts. As soon as Ian parks, Mickey grabs the bag and storms off inside. He goes into a secret room that leads to a hallway, then goes into another room that has a safe in the closet, which he puts the cash in. 

Ian walks into the house and looks around the living room for Mickey, as Mickey comes out of the secret room and enters the living room sitting on the couch. 

“Okay, so first question: Why are you such good friends with that drug dealer?” Ian asks, sitting on the arm of the chair across from the sofa Mickey was on. 

“Why not?” Mickey asks. 

“I don’t know” Ian says sarcastically, “maybe because the man practically has a fucking army of goons at his fingertips?” 

“So what, you want me to not be friends with him? That’s even worse. I’m a fucking drug dealer.” Mickey replies sassily. 

“I know that. But you’re going it alone, if you had someone with you for backup you’d be safer.” Ian says, rolling his eyes. 

“And my safety isn’t a question right now.” Mickey replies. 

“Why the fuck not?” Ian asks quickly. 

“BECAUSE YOU AREN’T ALLOWED to ask me about my safety!” Mickey yells, “I could’ve been dead in a ditch after I crossed the border and you weren’t here, so don’t come in here playing babysitter with me.” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M NOT ALLOWED TO ASK?!” Ian screams back at Mickey. 

“You aren’t.” Mickey shrugs

“I’M NOT TRYING TO BE YOUR FUCKING BABYSITTER. I’M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I CARE FOR YOU AND I NEED YOU… I need you to be safe.” Ian says, calming down a bit at the end of his sentence. “You know, I told you that leaving you was a mistake.” Ian says, standing up from where he was sitting, with tears in his eyes, “don’t fucking bring that up right now.” 

Mickey stands up and walks over to Ian quickly, pulling him in and kissing him, placing his hands on Ian’s waist and lower back, pressing their bodies together. “Fucking asshole.” He says, against Ian’s lips. “I used to fuck Juan, okay?” 

Ian was about to give in to the kiss when he heard what Mickey said. His lips freeze and he takes a step back, looking at Mickey with betrayal in his eyes. He felt like he needed to get away from Mickey in that moment, before he said something he’d regret. Ian pushes the smaller man back with all of his strength so that Mickey lands in a seated position on the sofa behind him.

Mickey sits there, looking up at him. “We weren’t together.” He tears up, standing to face Ian again. “What was I supposed to do?!”

Ian takes a few more steps back away from Mickey still looking at him, stumbling a bit when his back hit the wall. His chest feels tight and his heart felt like someone was squeezing it inside his body. He turned around and faced the wall, putting his right hand on the wall to steady himself, as he blinked away the tears from before and could feel himself becoming consumed with a mix of sadness and rage. He began taking deep breaths to try and calm down, but they only made it worse. In one sweeping movement, Ian brought up his arm and punched a huge hole in the wall, surprising himself and making Mickey jump. Then, without saying anything, he walked out of the living room, across the patio and onto the beach, walking straight until he could feel the lukewarm water on his feet. 

Mickey follows him out without a second thought, shoving Ian once he catches up to him. “You wanna fight, I’m right here, tough guy.” 

“I don’t want to fight. Just leave me alone.” He says, without looking at Mickey.

Mickey grabs him and pins him onto the the ground, straddling his lap so he had nowhere to go. Ian frowns, turning his head to the side so he didn’t have to look at Mickey.

Mickey begins grinding on top of him, almost giving him a lap dance. “Is that so?” He asks, as he pins both of Ian’s hands down against the sand and leans down kissing his neck in the one place he knows Ian’s ticklish. 

“Mick, stop.” Ian says, moving his hands out of Mickey’s hold and grabbing his hips. Mickey smiles at him and proceeds anyway. 

Ian sighs and lifts Mickey off of his lap and placed him down on the sand next to him. He stands up, walks forward into the shallow waves. 

Mickey yells to Ian from the shore, “Well tough guy, we weren’t together, I would never cheat on you.” He pauses, feeling sad and getting slightly choked up, “You weren’t here.” He says, standing up and walking away. 

Ian hears the pain in Mickey’s voice and turns away. His figure was getting farther away and closer to the house. “Mick!” Ian calls after him. Mickey doesn’t stop moving and continues walking, leaving a greater distance between the two of them. “Mick!” Ian yells again, now running towards Mickey, trying not to trip on the sand. He catches up to mickey and spins him around in his arms, feeling Mickey’s hands gripping his waist on reflex as Mickey looks up into his eyes. “Mick…” he repeats with a sigh, caressing the side of Mickey’s face with the palm of his hand while his other arm held Mickey’s body against his own. “Listen, I just needed a minute to take in what you told me. I know I wasn’t here and I’ll spend the rest of my life apologizing for that, but I’ve always loved you and I got jealous at the thought of you with someone else.” He says to Mick in a soothing voice. “I’m sorry… I know I don’t have the right to feel that way… I just… I love you. It’s an overwhelming feeling and I just… got really upset, but I didn’t take into consideration how you felt. I know you were on your own because of me and I’m sorry.” He says, both of them still in a close embrace. 

Mickey pulls him in for a kiss, not removing their lips from each other’s, losing track of time as he sucks on Ian’s tongue. Ian opens his mouth wider and let’s Mickey take control of the kiss, as Mickey passionately kisses him, clueless to anything else happening around them for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes. Mickey pulls back, still holding Ian’s face in his hand, “I love you, you fucking asshole.” He says, shoving Ian. 

“I love you too, idiot.” Ian smirks, moving back against him for another passionate kiss. After breaking the second kiss, Ian takes Mickeys hand and pulls Mickey towards the water, leading Mickey in until it was at his waist level. “C’mere.” Ian giggles, pulling Mickey in for another kiss. Both of them were still fully clothed in the water but Mickey didn’t care as he passionately grabs Ian’s waist and neck, and kisses Ian’s lips slowly and intensely letting every one of their senses take the time to feel their kiss as their mouths aligned. They both were breathless when they pulled away from each other minutes later, as Ian held Mickey’s face with both of his hands and enjoyed the feel of Mickey’s hands on his body. “I love you.” Ian repeats, wanting Mickey to hear it as much as possible, smiling down at him and getting lost in Mickey’s ocean blue eyes. He leans down and pecks Mickey’s lips again, before wrapping his arms around Mickey’s back and hugging him to his chest. Mickey looks up at him, leaning back and kissing Ian, pulling him in so close that there is no space between them as one of his hands moves around the length of Ian’s body. Ian rips off Mickey’s button down and throws it in the general direction of the beach, not letting his eyes or body off move off of Mickey long enough to see where it went. He then pulls off his own tank top and Mickey’s undershirt, moving back to hold Mickey as soon as he tosses them towards the shore. 

Mickey smiles, getting immensely turned on by Ian’s carelessness with their clothes. “You know this section of the beach is our private beach.” Mickey tells him, as he pulls off his own shorts and then Ian’s.

“Oh, it is?” Ian asks, leaning down to peck his lips again before suddenly spinning Mickey around and pulling him back against his body, pressing his chest against Mickey’s back, entangling their legs and kissing down the side of Mickey’s neck down to his shoulder. 

Mickey lets out a loud moan, backing into Ian and leaning his head back against Ian’s shoulder, as he looks at the water in front of him, trying to focus on something other than how hard he is amongst being in the ocean. Ian moves his lips to the other side of Mickey’s neck, gently tilting Mickey’s head to the side to expose more of his neck, leaving another trail of kisses. He runs his hands down Mick’s chest and grips his hips, while he brings his lips close to Mickey’s ear, “I bet Juan could never fuck you like I do.” Ian breathes out seductively in his ear.

Mickey bites his lip as he closes his eyes and shakes his head ‘no’. He turns around in Ian’s arms and looks up at him, gripping his waist, “No one will ever be as good as you, daddy.” He smirks, watching Ian’s reaction to Mickey calling him daddy. 

Ian raises an eyebrow and laughs at him, “Now you’re trying to steal my kink?” He cheeses at him. 

Mickey smiles, “I don’t know, should I?” He says as he moves his hands to grip Ian’s ass tightly, pulling him in and biting his bottom lip. 

Ian leans into Mickey, kissing him passionately, “Sure, I could get into that.” He growls playfully against Mickey’s lips. 

“Good.” Mickey chuckles, pulling him closer and pecking his lips again, “You wanna take this inside… or?” 

“Yeah.” Ian nods, kissing his lips one last time, then smacking Mickey’s bare ass and swimming away quickly, back towards the house. 

Mickey quickly swims after him, snatching up their wet clothes as he reaches the shoreline and running into the house ahead of Ian. 

“Coming!” Ian calls after him, picking up the rest of their clothes and slowly walking up the beach, liking the feeling of the warm breeze on his body. 

Mickey throws the clothes into the laundry and waits for Ian with a towel, in the bathroom next to the laundry room. Ian walks in through the kitchen doors and continues through the house, still dripping wet, calling out for Mickey. Mickey goes to him, rips off his boxers, leaving him naked and wraps him in a towel. He walks away with the clothes Ian brought in and throws them into the laundry room. Ian follows Mickey, waiting by the door with the towel around his waist, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, smirking at Mickey. Mickey finishes and rolls his eyes at Ian watching him, walking past him to go to their bedroom. Ian follows him upstairs and once he gets into the room, he walks up behind Mickey and reaches his hand around Mickey’s waist, rubbing Mickey’s dick over the towel from behind him. “Where were we… ?” Ian says in his ear.

Mickey pushes back into him, feeling Ian’s hard dick against his ass, as he feels himself getting harder. Ian starts to grind against Mickey before turning him around and kissing him. 

Mickey groans out, closing his eyes and biting his lip, “Fuck, Gallagher.” 

Ian chuckles against Mickey’s lips, “I don’t think you’re ready for all this yet.” He says body rolling against Mickey. 

Mickey puts his hands on Ian’s waist, facing him head on, “Oh hell yes, I am.” He says as he gets on his knees and removes Ian’s towel, gripping his dick and licking the tip before putting his lips around it and sucking. 

Ian moans, dropping his head back and his mouth falling open. Mickey sees his reaction and removes his mouth from Ian to push him on the bed and continues sucking down on him. “Keep going, Mick.” Ian moans. 

Mickey licks the slit of his dick again, tasting the salt water from the ocean and not caring because Ian was his. 

Ian sits up and runs one of his hands through Mickey’s hair, shifting his weight to his elbows so he could watch Mickey. Mickey opens his mouth wider and takes in his whole dick, gagging at the back of his throat and doing it again. Ian’s breath catches in his throat, watching Mickey and moaning again. Mickey sucks down on him like a popsicle, focusing on the top half of his dick. “Oh, right there, baby.” Ian moans out, feeling Mickey continue going down on him just the way he likes it. “Babe, I’m close.” He moans, closing his eyes, laying back against the mattress and arching his back. He runs his hand though Mickey’s hair again and pushes Mickey’s head down lower. In perfect sync, Mickey takes in his whole dick, sucking harder. Ian curls his toes, moaning out and gently pulling on the ends of Mickey’s hair. Mickey makes his mouth smaller, sucking harder as Ian pulls on his hair a little harder and cums in his mouth. Mickey swallows and keeps sucking on his sensitive dick. 

“C’mere.” Ian breaths out, pulling Mickey up by his arms to lay on top of him. He pushes Mickey’s hair out of his face and pulls him closer, leaning forward and touching their foreheads together. “I love you.” 

Mickey smiles wide as foreheads touch and their bodies intertwine, leaning down and kissing Ian deeply. “You like how you taste?”

“Mhm.” Ian moans into his mouth, kissing Mickey back harder tasting his cum on Mickey’s tongue. One of his hands gravitated towards Mickey’s dick and he starts rubbing his hand up and down against it. 

Mickey leans into Ian moaning, breaking the kiss and then opening his eyes, “Babe… um… ” 

“What?” Ian asks, looking up at him confused. 

“... I wanna fuckkkk you.” He says shyly. 

“You do?” Ian asks, slightly shocked, “I didn’t think you were gonna take me up on that.” He says, laying back and smiling up at Mickey as he nods. “Okay.”

Mickey sits up a little, pulling Ian’s legs to wrap around his waist. “I wanna face you.” He says as he spits on his hand and rubs it into Ian’s ass, sliding into him. 

“Okay, just start slow.” Ian’s breath catches in his throat as he feels Mickey slide into him, “Kiss me.” He demands breathlessly. 

Mickey smiles and slowly grinds into him, bending over to kiss him while still thrusting at a slow and steady pace. Ian smiles into the kiss and begins to meet Mickey’s thrusts. After a few more thrusts, Mickey breaks the kiss and stops hunching over. He straightens up and grips Ian’s ass hard, leaving marks and begins pounding into him, knowing he was still a little tight, but he likes playing with Ian and he likes it rough. “Who’s your daddy?” 

“You, Mick.” Ian moans out, gripping the sheets. 

“That’s right, baby.” Mickey says as he thrusts in faster. 

“Fuck, just like that, daddy.” Ian says looking at Mickey through his eyelashes, feeling himself stretch out, and letting out a small moan finding pleasure in the pain, “I’m ready now, Mick. Give it to me good, daddy.” He says innocently, winking at Mickey. 

Mickey thrusts faster into him, gripping his ass. “W-wait Mick, can you s-slow down a bit?” Ian asks, breathing hard. Mickey continues, moving faster. “Mick.” He says a little louder, with tears in his eyes, “I need you to slow down for a sec.” He gasps, gripping Mickey’s arms. 

Mickey groans and slows down, leaning over to kiss and suck on Ian’s chest, leaving hickeys. Ian moans, meeting his slower thrusts, “I love you, babe.” Ian whimpers, putting his hands on Mickey’s back, hugging Mickey’s upper body to his chest. Mickey leaves hickeys everywhere and handprints on his hips, where he grips harder. Ian bites his lip, watching Mickey above him and reaching down to hold Mickey’s hands on his hips, nodding at him after a few more thrusts. 

Mickey smiles down at him and speeds up again, going faster and thrusting harder, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Fuckkk.” Ian moans, feeling Mickey’s cum shoot into his ass and then Mickey pulling out. He smiles up at Mickey and sits up to kiss him. “I hope you enjoyed that ‘cause it’ll be my turn later, bitch.” He chuckles, standing up and telling Mickey he was going to go shower. 

Mickey laughs, “I’m looking forward to it, and is that an invitation?” He smirks, looking at Ian’s naked body and the marks he’d left on it. 

“That’s up to you, hot stuff.” Ian smirks, looking over his shoulder at Mickey and then going to the bathroom to turn the shower on. 

Mickey teases his by hopping into the shower in the spare bedroom next door. 

“Really?” Ian yells, loud enough that Mickey could hear him in the other bathroom, loving Mickey’s playful side and finally taking a sigh of relief that they had made it through their fight earlier and had made up. He hops in the shower and leans against the wall, closing his eyes and feeling the warm water hit his body. 

Mickey smiles to himself, happy they are okay and pleased at teasing him. He rinses himself off as he begins scrubbing the sand off of himself and then rubbing himself down with soap. In the master bathroom, Ian starts rubbing himself down with soap, finding it difficult to bend over without feeling a little pain. Of course he loved letting Mickey top, but if they were going to do it more often, he was going to have to try harder to get used to that good type of pain. He was developing a new appreciation for Mickey, because Mickey was able to take all of him in, multiple times in a row. Ian rubs shampoo into his hair and as it rises out, he starts to wipe off the remaining sand on his body, that hadn’t come off on the bed sheets. He then soaped up his entire body and let the warm water wash it off him. 

Meanwhile, Mickey soaped off his dick, washing off left over cum and scrubs shampoo in his hair. After he washes out the shampoo, he threw in a small amount of conditioner in his hair and then quickly finished showering. He steps out of the shower and towel dries, still a little wet as he proceeds to walk around naked, going back to his bedroom and taking the sheets to the washing machine. 

Ian finishes up his shower, drying himself off with a towel. He then wipes off the moisture on the mirror and looks at his reflection in it. He seemed to look more relaxed than he had in months, realizing that being with Mickey brought a sense of calm over his body. 

Mickey starts a load of laundry, cleaning off the sheets and the sandy clothes from before. As soon as he starts the washing machine, his phone rings and he answers it, his calm demeanor changing to concerned as he runs to his walk-in closet in the master bedroom,and the person proceeds talking, “Okay, I’ll be right there.” He says, before hanging up and getting dressed very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some dramaaaaa ;)  
> Sorry about ending on another cliffhanger, but it'll be explained in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, Mick, where you at?” Ian asks, after pulling on a pair of boxers and walking out of their bedroom, not seeing Mickey as he walked by the closet. 

Mickey remains in his closet, focused on getting ready and thinking about what he needed to do before he left. 

“Hello?” Ian half-sings, walking down the hallway outside their room, poking his head into a few of the rooms looking for Mickey. ‘This house is too big.’ Ian thinks, still trying to find him. Meanwhile, Mickey opens a huge safe in the closet that was hidden behind coat racks and a locked door. He opens it and grabs a few knives, covering them and putting them in his pockets. He grabs a gun putting it in a holder against his ankle and puts 2 more in each pocket. Ian grumbles and makes his way back to the bedroom, as Mickey walks out of the closet. 

“Honestly, I’m this close to cracking a joke about you coming out of the closet.” Ian says quickly, a smiles forming on his face when he finally sees Mickey. 

Mickey smiles but it quickly fades away, as he grabs Ian’s arm and drags him out of the room, pulling him downstairs and down a hallway into a spare room. 

“What? What’s wrong with you?” Ian asks, confused as to what was happening.

Mickey pushes against a wall of the room and it opens as a hidden door. He walks into it and drags Ian behind him, walking up to another another door that opens with Mick’s voice command, “Open.” The door is a secure safe-like door and it opens as Mickey turns back to Ian. “Listen to me, there’s food in there and a tv and a comfortable couch. Stay in here until I come back, okay? And if more than 3 days pass, then the passcode is written on the back of the painting of the ocean as well as the code to the safe, grab cash and leave. Okay?!” He says it all very sternly as he pulls Ian inside. 

“What the fuck is this? What the hell, Mick?” Ian says pushing Mickey off of him, “You’re trying to lock me in here? I don’t fucking think so.” He says walking towards the door. 

Mickey grabs him and drags him back as he speaks in the most serious tone Ian has ever heard from him. “Do as I fucking told you right now, and don’t fight me on this. Now repeat back to me what you are going to do.” 

“Mick, look at me.” Ian says softly, taking Mickey’s face in his hands and looking in his eyes. “You know how I feel about being locked inside without being able to leave. You’re not going anywhere until you tell me why the fuck you’re leaving me for three days!”

“You can leave at any time, there’s a code… It’s on the inside of the painting as well as the code for the safe… but don’t use it unless 3 days have passed. There’s a mini fridge, a bathroom, and a couch with a tv there.” Mickey says, quickly pointing out all of them. “The room is sound proof and there’s also a security camera system so you can see what’s going on.” 

“Wait. Where are you gonna be?” Ian asks, trying to get any information from Mickey. 

“Don’t leave for three days, if I haven’t come… you understand what I told you, right?! Where are the codes?!” Mickey yells as his phone starts ringing. “WHERE?” 

“Behind the painting.” Ian answers defeatedly. 

Mickey walks towards him and kisses Ian passionately like it was their last time. 

“Mick, stay here.” Ian pleads against Mickey’s lips, as he kisses him back passionately. 

Mickey pushes him further into the room. “I love you, don’t trust anyone, be safe.” He steps back and looks at Ian for a second before turning and leaving the room quickly. 

“MICKEY!” Ian screams over and over, after Mickey walks out and closes the door behind him. Mickey hears his first scream, but can’t hear anymore as he locks the door and it becomes soundproof. Ian runs over to the monitors on the wall and watches as Mickey leaves in his car. Ian stands by the screens for a few more moments after Mickey was gone, wishing this was a mistake and he’d come back, before putting his head in his hands and pacing around the room, walking towards the door he’d entered through and pressing his back against it and sliding down it pressing his knees against his chest. He feels tears streaming down his cheeks, as his thoughts went back to the first time he feared that he wouldn’t see Mickey for three days, when he committed himself into the psych ward. 

\- 12 hours pass -

Ian was still on the floor, in the same place Mickey had left him. He hadn’t moved since he sat down and his heart hurt, feeling heavy in his chest, partially because he missed Mickey, but more because Ian was scared for him. He feels his stomach growl and is barely able to pick himself up from the floor and walk to the mini fridge. Ian looks inside sees Mickey had stocked it with all of Ian’s favorite snacks and junk food. He grabs a beer and a small bag of chips from the counter, when a small note on the front of the fridge catches his eye. He picks it up and reads it, the note written in Mickey’s handwriting saying: “I love you, don’t be scared, give me hell, take care of yourself.” He begins to tear up after reading it twice, realizing that Mickey had probably set up this room for him days in advance. He walks back to where he was sitting earlier and wonders why Mickey had left him like this. 

Suddenly, the security cameras start flashing, sensing movement. Ian jumps up and runs to look at all the computer screens propped up on the wall. He sees men arrive outside the house in several different cars, wondering who they are and watching them intently as they get out of their cars. He sees them pick the lock and enter the house, spreading out and searching the house, but it doesn’t seem like they are there to steal anything. The men dressed in black suits proceed to move upstairs looking around in all the rooms, the way Ian had earlier when he was looking for Mick. Seemingly out of nowhere, men in white suits suddenly appear and slowly take the them down one by one, killing them and dragging them away. Though the room was sound proof, their cries were so loud that Ian can hear muffled screams as the men in white take down the other men. 

After a little while, most of the men in black are gone except for one, who is tied up in the livingroom, as the men in white circle him but don’t touch him, almost like they were waiting for someone. Ian sees the man dressed in black spit at one of the men in white, and flinches when the man steps up and slaps the man in black. Not a second later, Mickey walks through the front door as all the men in white turn to face him and the man tied up screams, scared out of his mind. 

“Mickey.” Ian breathes out a sigh of relief, touching the screen. He keeps his eyes on the screen as Mickey appears to be asking the men in black questions. Whenever the man doesn’t answer, Mickey simply looks at one of the men in white and the man gets hit. The man in black finally seems to say something and then Mickey nods, and a man in white shoots him in the head, killing him instantly. All the other men around Mickey start discussing their new plan as Ian sees more cars pull up on the security cameras. The men in the cars are all wearing black as they step out, while Mickey and the men in white are oblivious. 

“MICKEY!!” Ian screams, knowing he won’t be heard. 

The men in black suits storm the house, fighting with the men in white, all weapons blazing on both sides. Mickey is pulled out of the line of fire. All of the men in white are overcome, and Mickey is the only one left facing the men in black. He takes down 5 of them but there are still 10 left. They grab him and hold him down to a chair as one of them approaches Mickey slowly, trying to scare Mickey but he doesn’t flinch. 

“Oh shit!” Ian screams and begins scrambling to find the code on the back of the painting. There was no way in hell he’d let his man get beat up and not try to stop it. Ian turns to look at the screen again as the man slaps Mickey across the face. Ian freezes remembering Mickey’s warning and runs back over to the screens with the security camera footage. Ian sees the man take a step back from Mickey and nod his head for the other men to take over, who release their hold on him and then beat him, shoving him to the ground and kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. Ian is so frustrated, he growls and punches the wall next to the computers. 

Mickey was heavily bleeding but he doesn’t look scared or show that it hurts. All of a sudden Ian sees another car pull up and Juan exits the car. He walks up to the house and peers through the window, looking for Mickey. Mickey notices him and smiles softly, but doesn’t look at him long, not wanting to reveal his position. The men beat Mickey more heavily wanting to make him scream. 

Ian knew that Mickey could handle the beating, having been abused by his father for so many years, but that didn’t stop the tears from escaping Ian’s eyes. He couldn’t handle the fact that he couldn’t help the man he loved. He fights the urge to scream when he sees Juan get out of the car, but he picks up on the fact that Mickey is relieved to see Juan, so Ian figures Juan must be able to help in some way. Ian had known Mickey long enough now, that he was able to read his face better than Mickey even knew. 

A men in black lifted up his guns and right as he turns it towards Mickey, Juan gets into the house and shoots the man holding the gun and two others. While all the men in black aimed at Juan, Mickey crawls through them, grabbing his gun and shoots them all in their backs. Ian sits on the edge of the chair, biting his lip as all of this was happening worrying about Mickey and watching his every move. 

Juan makes sure that all of the men in black are taken care of before he comes back inside and carries Mickey in his arms. He caresses Mickey’s head and as soon as Mickey knows he’s safe, he finally lets out a quiet exhale and passes out in Juan’s arms. 

Ian can’t take it anymore and he types in the code, running out of the room to Juan and Mickey, silently grabbing Mickey in his arms and running back to the safe room with Juan on his heels. Right before he enters it with Mickey, Juan pulls Mickey from Ian’s arms. 

“Ian, fuck off. Work here isn’t done.” Juan says as he walks away with Mickey in hand. 

“No fucking way. No fucking way! He’s barely conscious. He’s coming with me.” Ian chases after him. 

“Yeah, he needs a medic and you safe, now go back to hiding.” Juan says as he continues walking, holding Mickey’s ass as he walks back to his car. 

“Fuck that! I’m a fucking EMT.” Ian says, running in front of him and taking Mickey from Juan’s arms. 

Juan shrugs, “You have 20 minutes.” 

Ian glares at Juan and runs back into the safe room, taking Mickey to the bathroom and laying him down. He removes Mickey’s shirt immediately so that he could fully assess his injuries. He quickly ran through the process of checking for paralysis and if his neck was properly aligned. Then, Ian grabs the towel off the rack and soaks it in water, using it to wipe all the blood off of Mickey. 

Mickey groans a bit with his eyes still closed. Ian feels Mickey begin to move when he gets closer to his broken rib. 

“Fuck.” Mickey groans. 

“Mick.” Ian whimpers, his voice breaking. He exhales a bit when Mickey looks into his eyes. 

“Hey, baby.” He says gently, watching Ian. 

Ian then begins to clean up Mickey’s knuckles and wrap them in toilet paper. He turns so that his back was propped up against the bathroom wall and he put Mickey’s head in his lap. “Mick…” Ian says again quietly, leaning down and touching their foreheads together. 

Mickey smiles and then whines in pain, “Fuck…” 

“Oh, baby, don’t move. I got you.” Ian says wiping his face gently with the damp towel. 

Mickey exhales in response, “I shouldn’t be here. JUAN! Juan, where are you?” 

“Shut up, he’s in the other room. You need to fucking rest.” Ian says, forcing Mickey to stay where he was by his tone. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, “I need to kill them tonight.” 

 

“You do realize you just passed out right? You’re not leaving my sight again tonight, not again.” Ian glares at Mickey. 

“JUAN.” Mickey repeats loudly, looking at Ian. 

“If you have to go I’m gonna come too.” Ian tells Mickey, standing his ground. 

Juan comes in the bathroom, “Yes, boss.” 

Ian ignores him and turns Mickey’s face to look at him. “If you try to leave, I’m coming too.” He repeats. 

“Restrain him.” Mickey says to Juan, not replying to Ian. Juan grabs ahold of Ian and drags him out of the bathroom, with handcuffs in his hand. 

“Mick? What the fuck?” Ian says, as he takes several swings at Juan, landing each punch. Juan takes the hits but keeps moving. 

“Gotta keep you safe.” Ian hears Mickey say from behind them. 

“Don’t do this.” he pleads with Mickey, noticing he was still on the bathroom floor, ignoring Juan altogether. Before Juan is able to get Ian’s other arm restrained to the chair, Ian punches him in the throat with all of his strength, which knocks the air out of Juan’s lungs and knocks him on his ass. He stands up quickly and twists Ian’s arm behind his back securing both of his hands in the handcuffs. 

Mickey crawls up onto his hands and knees, then stands up and walks over to Ian and sits on his lap. “I got the rest, Juan, go wait in the bathroom please.” Mickey says to him and Juan nods. Before Juan leaves the room, Ian glares at him and says, “If he comes back more injured, I’ll fucking kill you.” 

Mickey kisses Ian’s neck as he sits on Ian’s lap. Ian sighs and lets Mickey kiss him, feeling Mickey continue kissing his neck and then his face and ending on his lips. Ian opens his mouth into the kiss, but when he tries to bring his arms around Mickey, he winces and yelps because the handcuffs were too tight around his wrists. Mickey has a key and loosens then a bit, letting out one of Ian’s hands. 

The first thing Ian does when his hand is free is smack Mickey across the face. Mickey takes the hit without saying anything. Ian then grabs the back of Mickey’s head and pulls him in forcefully kissing his lips, taking control of the kiss. Mickey lets him have control, letting him move as he pleases and following with his tongue. 

Ian pulls back breathing heavily, “I’m not some bitch you can boss around. I’m either coming with you, or I’m gonna find a way out and come after you.” 

Mickey puts Ian’s arm back and tightens both of the handcuffs, making Ian yelp in pain with tears forming in his eyes. 

“No you won’t.” Mickey says as he hops up off Ian’s lap and slaps him. “Do you think I want you to be apart of this?” He asks, before he grips Ian tightly. “Don’t fucking leave this room or so help me God… you can be mad at me all you want later, but if something happened to you I’d kill myself.” 

Ian glares at him, not flinching at the slap. “Mickey, don’t do this. How am I gonna know you’re safe, huh?” 

“You won’t.” He says and then calls for Juan. 

“Mickey, I swear to God…” Ian warns, shaking his head. 

Mickey stares at him for a second and then leaves. Ian lets out a sigh after he leaves and looks at Juan, “I meant what I said earlier, if he comes back in worse shape than he left, I’ll kill you.” Ian says, in the scariest tone he’s ever used. 

Juan knows he means it, but rolls his eyes and walks out. After they both leave and Ian hears the door lock, Ian groans angrily and pulls at the handcuffs uselessly, tears forming in his eyes as he worries about the man he loves. 

\- 14 hours later - 

Ian hears vacuuming and what sounds like cleaning happening around the house. He looks up suddenly hearing the noises in the room attached to the safe room. He looks around and finds the security cameras, seeing an entire cleaning crew working on removing the blood from the carpet and disposing of the bodies. It all seemed to be so civil for something very uncivil. Ian’s stomach turned at the thought of the pile of bodies collecting in his living room. He watches as all the vacuuming and cleaning comes to a stop and the cars leave. 

\- 2 more hours pass -

Ian hears someone go to the door and say “open”. Ian was so tired, hungry and thirsty he could barely move his head up to look at the door. 

Mickey comes in with McDonald’s and water. “Hey, babe.” He says as he uncuffs him and carries him down to the living room. He sets Ian down on the couch, putting water and food on the coffee table in front of him. “Bon appetit.” 

Ian stares at him longingly as Mickey carries him out of the room. He temporarily forgets his anger and throws his arms around Mickey’s neck as he carries him. “Mick.” He breathes quietly into Mickey’s neck. When Mickey puts him down on the sofa, Ian pulls Mickey down with him and crawls over to sit in his lap as he ate. He silently scarf down as much as he could manage, then turns around to look at Mickey and examine him for any additional injuries. 

Mickey can see him analyzing his face and smiles at how cute Ian is. “I’m fine, baby.” 

Ian rolls his eyes and continues examining Mickey. Mickey tickles Ian sides to bring him off edge. After not sleeping for so long, Ian barely had the strength to let out a small chuckle, and he curls up in a ball on Mickey’s lap, resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey held onto Ian, not loosening his grip, “Baby, let’s go to sleep.” Mickey says as he stands up and carries Ian up to their bedroom that had been newly cleaned as well as the rest of the house by the cleaning service. He sets Ian down and removes both of their clothes, leaving them in their boxers as he cuddles Ian. Ian was too tired to fight with Mickey, not having gotten any rest from the night before, so he rolls onto his side and lets Mickey spoon him as he falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian wakes up the next morning restlessly, his heart racing as he starts jumping to conclusions about what could’ve happened to Mickey and panicking the way he had been for the last two days. He then notices Mickey’s arm around his waist and turns around quickly to see him, letting out a relieved sigh to see Mickey next to him in their bed. He climbs off of the bed and goes to the bathroom, suddenly realizing that he’d missed two doses of his meds, which is why he’d dreamt and thought of the worst possible situations that Mickey could be in. 

Mickey wakes up to see Ian gone and sees the bathroom light on. “Morning.” Mickey says, walking into the bathroom tiredly, like he’d been fighting the entire night, looking like hell. Ian sighs and stares at Mickey through the mirror, as Mickey reaches forward and grabs his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth. Ian stands in front of him and takes his meds. 

After they both finish, Ian surprises himself and Mickey when he turns around and hugs Mickey to his chest. He lifts up Mickey’s chin and plants a soft kiss on his lips saying, “I’m not gonna fight with you right now.” 

“Good, I’m tired.” Mickey says as he kisses back. 

“Me too, so I’m not about to make you breakfast. I’m eating cereal.” Ian says, still holding Mickey close. 

“Cereal sounds good.” Mickey agrees. 

“Go get it and and it out for the both of us then.” Ian says, starting to brush his teeth as Mickey leaves. Mickey does as he’s told and goes to the kitchen, pouring cereal for both of them. 

Ian fixes his hair and washes his face, taking a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, pulling on some clothes, and going downstairs to the kitchen. He sits across the table from Mickey and silently eats his cereal while texting his family. His only contact with Mickey was when he gently rested his larger feet on top of Mickey’s to keep them warm. 

Mickey smiles at his gesture, letting him and shaking his head, “How’s your family?” 

“They’re good.” Ian replies shortly. 

Mickey can’t help but ask, “Did you tell them why you haven’t been talking the past few days?” 

“Yeah, I don’t lie to the people I love.” Ian says in a calm voice. 

Mickey stares at him with cold eyes. “I’m gonna drive myself to the hospital.” 

“Why would you do that?” Ian asks, glaring at him. “I need to get some groceries for lunch and dinner anyway, so I’ll drive you.” He says with finality. 

“No thanks.” Mickey replies. 

“You’re so fucking irritating sometimes!” Ian yells, clenching his fists. 

“I’d rather go with someone who isn’t mad at me or giving me attitude.” Mickey says before he slurps down all of his cereal and gets up from the table to wash his dish. 

“Really? Well I’d rather not be locked in a room for hours at a time or being fucking handcuffed and locked up in a house that’s supposedly mine!” Ian screams and leaves the room with his car keys, without finishing his breakfast. 

Mickey follows him yelling, “Oh and I’d rather not be getting the shit kicked out of me and murdering people, but I do. I guess some of us HAVE IT HARDER THAN OTHERS! Fucking grow a pair, you pussy. All you had to do was sit in a fucking room and you couldn’t even do that right.” 

“You seem to have forgotten that I’m just as fucking southside as you are, you fucking prick! And when normal people have it harder than others, they turn to the people THEY LOVE, TO HELP THEM. I guess you don’t love me.” Ian says, while getting in the car and starting it. 

Mickey stands in front of the car, “Run me over, bitch, or get out of the fucking car and face me. You may be southside but this isn’t southside.” 

Ian puts the car in park, but leaves it running as he gets out. “I know this isn’t Chicago, I get that, but you can’t treat me like some fucking flower. I’ve seen the same shit you have.” He says angrily, getting in Mickey’s face. 

Mickey kisses him, not caring if Ian hits him for doing so, as he pushes him down on the hood of the car and climbs on top of him. “I don’t fucking care who you think you are, you are mine, you will forever be mine, and you may not be some flower, but nothing is ever gonna happen to you while I’m breathing.” Mickey responds, angrily rambling. He’s so upset as he says it, he doesn’t realize how sweet and sentimental his words were. 

“I’ll forever be yours, but you’ll keep me hidden away like some princess, always trying to protect me?” Ian shakes his head, “I may be yours but, you’ve yet to fuckin’ prove it by treating me like your equal.”He says, as he pushes Mickey off of him. “That’s when I’ll know we’re in this hsit together.” He stands up and grabs Mickey’s shoulders pulling him out of the way so he can drive without hitting him. He gets in his car quickly and rolls the window down as he starts driving. “I’ll be back later!” He yells to Mickey, pulling out of the driveway and he feels like he needed to get away from Mickey while his own emotions were consuming him. 

Mickey watches him drive off and winces, holding his rib cage, which didn’t appear to be injured externally but had started hurting again when Ian pushed Mickey off of him. He walks back inside and grabs his car keys in defeat, in need of a doctor’s opinion. 

Meanwhile, Ian drives towards the small strip mall that was a mile away from their house. His mind was still a jumbled mess from everything Mickey had said before he’d left. ‘Did Mickey really mean that we’ll be together forever?’ Ian thought, ‘Or was that something he’d just said as an excuse in the heat of the moment?’ 

Mickey is nearing the hospital when he looks down and sees the bruise left by the men he’d fought, seeing it visibly darken, causing him immense pain in his side. He’s in so much pain that he loses control of the wheel and steers into a median about a mile from the hospital. The EMTs in an ambulance on it’s way back to the hospital see the crash, and are on the scene immediately, pulling Mickey out of his car quickly and putting him on a gurney. The ambulance siren was the only thing Mickey could hear as his vision turns black. He opens his eyes feeling them lay him on the stretcher, he sees a bright light and stares at it for a second before he blacks out again. They take Mickey to the hospital and admit him into the ER. A nurse takes his wallet and phone out of his pocket, trying to identify him. The nurse sees that he doesn’t have an emergency contact listed so she calls the contact labeled ‘Husband’. 

Ian gets what he needs from the store and puts it in the car quickly, feeling bad for leaving Mickey the way he did. He quickly gets in the car and calls Mickey but it goes to voicemail. Ian sees an ambulance pull into the shopping center, pulling up outside one of the stores and thinking about Mickey and how he should’ve gone to the hospital with him earlier. He immediately gets a call back from Mickey’s number and and sighs in relief answering the call “Hello?”

“Hello, sir, do you know a Mikhailo Milkovich?” The nurse on the other end of the phone asks Ian.

“Yes.” He replies quickly. “Who are you?” Ian’s voice trembles as he asks the woman on the phone with him. 

“We regret to inform you that he has been in an accident.” She replies.

Ian’s heart skips a beat, “What? Where is he?”

“Are you his husband?” The nurse asks, a hospital requirement before she gave out any information. 

“Yes! Where is he?” Ian asks, starting the car quickly. 

“He’s at Central Hospital.” She tells him. 

“Is he okay?” Ian asks, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Um… you should get down here.” She replies. 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He says, hanging up quickly and putting the address into his phone, following the navigation there, driving as fast as his BMW could go.

The doctors couldn’t wait for Ian to get to the hospital, not knowing how long it would take, and Mickey couldn’t give them consent himself, so they rush him into an operating room. They begin performing surgery on him immediately, without signed consent forms, and are forced to induce him into a coma. By the time Ian reaches the hospital, the surgery comes to an end and Mickey had been transferred to a private room. 

Ian jumps over the side of his convertible and runs into the ER as fast as he could. He runs to the front desk as soon as he gets inside, “Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich, someone called me about him and said he’s here.” He says out of breath, tears forming in his eyes.

The lady at the front desk looks up at him. “Relationship to the patient?” 

“Husband.” Ian says without a second thought, figuring he should go with what the nurse said earlier. “Please, I need to see him. He’s hurt.” Ian says, tears falling down his cheeks. “What room is he in?” Ian asks desperately. 

“408.” She replies. Ian looks to the side and sees a staircase, taking it and running up 4 flights of stairs and he quickly searches through all of the rooms to find room 408. 

Mick is on a bed with a nurse adjusting his IV as Mickey lays there lifelessly sleeping. 

“MICKEY!” Ian screams running to his side. “What happened to him?!” He asks the nurse.

“Car accident.” The nurse answers. 

Ian touches Mickey’s chest gently with one hand and holds Mickey’s hand with in his other hand. 

“He was bleeding internally due to a broken rib and the vehicle spun out of control. He really shouldn’t have been driving.” She tells him.

Ian gasps as she says he shouldn’t have seen driving realizing this was his fault. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he looks down at Mickey. “When is he going to wake up?” 

“He had surgery for his rib and other injuries and had to be induced into a coma. Once he heals more, the doctors will try to wake him. I don’t know why he thought it was so important to drive, being that injured.” She shakes her head. 

Ian thinks about their fight and how Mickey said he’d rather come with someone else, Ian had assumed that meant Juan or one of his other employees. “He thought he was fine enough to drive here, I assumed he was coming with someone else… that’s what he said.” Ian replies as he looks down at Mickey’s hand and starts to cry again. 

“Oh, so you knew…” The nurse says in a tone pitying Mickey for having a relationship with Ian. She turns for the door saying, “Call me if you need anything.” She pats his shoulder before walking out. “He’ll make it, don’t worry.” 

Ian sits on the edge of Mickey’s bed and bends over him to place a kiss on Mickey’s forehead and his lips softly, still holding his hand as he gently brings it up to his lips, lingering them against his hand, his tears making Mickey’s hand wet. “I’m sorry. I love you and I’m sorry.” He cries, over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was so hard for me to write. :(


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Mickey had been induced into a coma. The nurse comes in and looks at Ian, “The doctors are going to try to wake him up.” She informs him, moving forward to start unhooking the monitors from the wall and switch them to portable monitors. “Luckily most of his injuries have been healed so if he wakes up, he can leave… if you take care of him at home this time.” She says sassily. 

Ian nods at her, watching her unplug the cords. He hadn’t spoken to her much for the last few days, as nothing had changed in Mickey’s condition. He had been in the hospital with Mickey day and night since he’d first heard of Mickey’s accident. Although he didn’t want to, he had worked past his distaste towards Juan and answered Mickey’s phone to talk to him on their second day in the hospital. Ian had told him what happened, without further implicating himself and asked him to bring clothes and some of Mickey’s things from home. 

Ian hadn’t left Mickey’s side for a week and it felt like the longest week of his life. He would sit close to Mickey and lay on the edge of his bed, wishing Mickey would wake up as he watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He missed Mickey’s bright blue eyes, the sound of his voice, and most of all the sound of his boyfriend’s laugh. Ian made a promise to himself that he’d make Mickey laugh more, once he woke up. 

Two doctors came into the room to wheel him out for surgery. Ian steps forward and kisses his forehead before the doctors take him out of the room. He sighs and sits back down on the rocking chair in the corner, curling up on it as he pulls out his phone and starts flipping through photos, looking for a nice picture of the both of them to calm him down and keep his spirits up.

\- 2 hours later -

They wheel Mickey back into the room and the nurse simply shakes her head and leaves. Ian’s heart breaks again as he lays down on the smallest part of the hospital bed Mickey was on and curls up next to him. He rubs his hand over Mickey’s chest and sees Mickey’s hand twitch at his touch. Ian grabs his hand and looks up at Mickey’s face. He feels Mickey’s feet twitch slightly and his face seems warmer than it had been in the last week, almost more lively. 

“Mickey? Mick, can you hear me?” Ian asks, his heartbeat picking up. “Mick, it’s me. I’m here. Open your eyes for me, baby.” Ian caresses the side of his face and kisses his forehead, waiting for another movement from Mickey. He quickly hits the Nurse button on the side of the bed and she walks in moments later. 

“How can I help?” She asks as she walks to the side of the bed. 

“He just moved his hands and feet, I think he’s waking up.” Ian says, still looking down at Mickey. 

The nurse checks Mickey’s vitals as she says, “Well, scientifically speaking that does just happen. But, between you and me, this isn’t scientifically proven… sometimes they can feel your presence. I’ve seen cases where someone has even gone down on their partner and they seem to have woken.” She puts everything back the way it was and looks at Ian, “It all depends.” She says, before she leaves.

Ian stays close to Mickey and keeps his eyes on him, hoping he’d move again soon, if that meant he was waking up. As soon as the door closes, it opens again and Ian looks up to see Mandy and Lip walk into the room. Ian had called them and told them what happened feeling sorry and guilty for what happened. Mandy had decided that Ian and Mickey both needed her to come down and she told Ian that she was coming as soon as she could take off of work. 

Ian gets up from the bed to hug both of them. “Mandy, I’m so fucking sorry-.” He starts. 

Mandy stops him, “Don’t try to apologize for my brother’s hardheadedness.” She says, hugging him back. 

Ian sighs, letting go of her, “Either way, I blame myself.” He says looking back at Mickey laying on his bed. 

Suddenly the machine connected to his IV starts beeping loudly. Ian runs for the door, screaming “NURSE!” and then runs back to Mickey’s side checking the machines himself. The nurse hears and pages a doctor as Ian looks at the machines connected to Mickey, having been an EMT he was able to read them, but he gets pushed aside by the nurse as soon as she comes into the room. 

“CLEAR THE ROOM!” She yells and Mandy grabs Lip’s hand pulling him out of the room, and they watch from outside. 

“I’m not leaving him again!” Ian screams at her.

The nurse grabs Mickey’s bed and starts wheeling him towards the door. “Stay back. We will call security.” She threatens as she wheels Mickey out of the room quickly and moves down the hall. 

Ian groans and pulls at his hair frustratedly, pacing around the room as Lip and Mandy track him with their eyes, watching him through the window. 

\- 1 hour later - 

Ian was standing by the door with his eyes on the hallway, waiting for any news. He sees the nurse turn the corner of the hall, wheeling Mickey towards the room. 

Ian runs up to the side of the bed as it moved, “What’s going on?” He asks quickly, looking up at her and then down at Mickey, holding his hand. 

“Slow your roll we will talk in the room.” She smiles at him. 

He nods, looking down at Mickey and starts wheeling the bed back with her. Once they get back into the room and set up the bed again, the nurse turns to look at Ian. “The surgery was successful, he should-” She gets cut off by Mickey groaning. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey groans turning onto his side a bit.

“Mickey!” Ian says excitedly, moving closer to him and grabs Mickey’s hand in his, squeezing it a bit too hard. 

“-wake up.” The nurse smiles, looking at them. Ian turns and hugs her tightly, smiling happily at Lip and Mandy, before sitting down on the edge of Mickey’s bed. Mickey groans again, falling back asleep. “He is going to be very tired and groggy for now, call me if you need anything. I told you he’d be fine.” She says before leaving the room. 

Ian caresses Mickey’s face and wanting him to open his eyes or talk again. Mandy walks over to the bed, putting her hand on Mickey’s arm and then looking over at Ian. “See, Ian, I knew he’d be fine.” She smiles. 

Mickey keeps his eyes closed and whines, “Aghhh...”

Ian looks down at Mickey worriedly. “Mick, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Ian whispers to him.

Mickey opens his eyes defeatedly and pulls Ian onto the bed to lay on top of him. “Shhhh…” He says, holding Ian like a teddy bear and falling back asleep. 

Ian lets out a small yelp and his first laugh in a week, turning over so that he could wrap his arms around Mickey too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in uploading y'all! I promise to get back to my regular uploading schedule starting today.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and I may be posting another one verrrrry soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Mickey starts waking up after being asleep for four hours, all the while not loosening his grip on Ian. After seeing that Mickey was awake, Lip and Mandy had left to go to their hotel room in the hotel right next to the hospital. 

Ian played with Mickey’s hair for the last hour while watching him sleep, a new sense of calm passing over him now that Mickey was back. 

“Can we get the fuck out of here?” Mickey asks groggily.

“Yes please, I’m tired of this place.” Ian replies pointedly, staring at the nurse’s station in the hallway across from Mickey’s room. 

Mickey nods, forcing his way out of bed and pulling out his IV. He stands up and starts walking, aiming for the bathroom but he collapses onto the floor after taking a step because he’d been in bed for so long and he didn’t have proper blood circulation in his legs. “Fuck.” He groans, laying on the floor.

“Mick!” Ian says, jumping out of bed and running to pick him up. He holds Mickey upright and looks at him, “What the fuck, Mick? I’m right here, ask me for help.”

“I need to piss and I don’t need help.” Mick replies. 

Ian shakes his head and guides Mickey over to the bathroom, putting his hand over Mickey’s mouth so he wouldn’t argue. “Shut up and pee already.” He says, propping Mickey up against his body in front of the toilet. 

Mickey pees into the toilet in defeat, knowing he couldn’t have made it on his own. Ian didn’t think about it as being awkward because he was there to take care of Mickey, and this is what taking care of someone who’d just been in a coma looked like. He waits until Mickey is done and then lets Mickey put his feet on top of his own, in order to walk him over to the sink. Ian reaches his hands around Mickey’s hips and washes his hands at the same time as Mickey. He then looks up into the mirror and finds Mickey looking at him, smiling softly as he quickly plants a kiss on Mickey’s cheek and then turns around to help get him back into bed. 

“I hate this more than you will ever know.” Mickey whines, hating being taken care of. 

“Oh I know, babe, but I’m here to take care of you now, okay?” Ian says, after Mickey sits down on the bed. 

Mickey yells for the nurse and demands to leave, signing the discharge papers when she brings them. 

“There you go, you’re all set to go. Nice having you here, you have a sweet husband.” The nurse says to Mickey. 

Mickey looks at Ian and then the nurse. “He’s the best.” Mickey says, as he is helped into a wheelchair. 

Ian blushes and winks at Mickey, walking next to him as he is wheeled out of the room and down to the main entrance of the hospital. 

“Tell Mandy and Lip they can stay with us.” He says to Ian as they near the exit. 

“I’ll tell them.” Ian says, as he runs to go get the car. 

Mickey smiles and shakes his head at how much Ian cares, as he wheels himself over to the front pick up. Meanwhile, Ian gets into his convertible and pulls it around to the front of the hospital to get Mickey. He gets out of the car and texts Lip and Mandy, telling them that they should get their stuff ready to leave the hotel. He walks over to Mickey and picks him up bridal style, putting him down in the passenger seat, kissing his cheek softly after passing Mickey his seat belt.

Mickey stares at him angrily as Ian treats him like a child, and puts on his seat belt pouting. Ian gets into the car quickly and starts driving towards the hotel where Lip and Mandy were staying. 

Mickey rests his head on the door of the car, staring out of the window and feeling depressed. 

“Mickey?” Ian says, looking over at him when he gets to a stop light. 

“Yup.” Mickey replies simply. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Ian apologizes, looking down at his lap. Mickey sighs, knowing how Ian meant it but still didn’t feel it. “I really am.” Ian continues, “I shouldn’t have left you the way I did. I just… I was so angry with you, but it doesn’t matter now. No more running, for either of us, you hear me?” Ian says, looking over at Mickey and taking his hand. The light changes and Ian starts driving, still holding Mickey’s hand. 

Mickey doesn’t look back at him but nods, “Okay.” He sighs, feeling upset and not like himself. 

Ian knows that mickey wasn’t really in a mood to listen to what he was saying so he stops talking and kisses the back of Mickey’s hand. He pulls up to the hotel not a minute later and calls Lip to tell them they were outside. Lip and Mandy walk out of the lobby and get in the car, smiling and patting Mickey’s shoulder, asking him how he was. Mickey doesn’t really say much and stares out the window tiredly as Ian drives to their house. 

“Guys, I have some cash I’m gonna give you when we get home. Ian, I want you to take them to that pier I showed you, go water skiing, and then grab a fancy meal at that restaurant I showed you.” Mickey says. 

“Okay…” Ian agrees slowly, squeezing Mickey’s hand, knowing that he wasn’t going to leave Mickey’s side to do stuff like that when Mickey was stuck at home. Ian turns into the driveway of the house and they both watch Lip and Mandy’s reactions. 

Mickey smiles genuinely for the first time since leaving the hospital watching them. Ian parks the car and gets their luggage out of the trunk, putting it on the driveway, then walks over to the passenger side of the car to help Mickey out. “Do you want to walk in?” Ian asks Mickey. 

“Yeah, I got this.” Mickey says as he gets out of the car, stumbling a little but moving forward slowly. Ian stands inches behind him, ready to catch him if he were to fall. 

“What the fuck did you do to pull this off? Fuck it, I’m gay too.” Lip says, shoving Ian. 

“Shut up, Lip.” Ian rolls his eyes. “This was all Mickey.” 

“I’ll sleep with you too, Mickey.” Lip laughs, teasing Ian. 

Mickey laughs and gets inside the house, going up to the safe in their bedroom. Ian follows him up the steps and waits behind him as he unlocks the safe. Mickey opens it and pulls out a thousand dollars. “This should cover tonight.” He says as he hands it to Ian. 

Ian takes it from him, “Okay, I’ll give it to them, but I’m not going.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna sleep, you guys have fun-.” Mickey starts, as Ian runs out the room with the money and hands it to Lip. “Ian, for fucks sake.” Mickey yells after him, annoyed. “It took you a while to figure out where the grocery store was… If you don’t go, I will but then you’re staying!” He says, stumbling over to the door and falling over. 

Ian comes back to the room quickly and looks in, hoping Mickey had laid down on the bed by the time he got back. “Mickey!” Ian says, running over to him and trying to help him up. 

“Can’t you ever fucking listen?” Mickey tears up, annoyed and refuses to move from the floor. “Don’t touch me.” He growls at Ian. 

Ian grabs Mickey by his torso and forces him up, carrying him to the bed. “Mickey, I’m not leaving you.”

Mickey pushes Ian off him and lays on the bed looking at him. “Go show them a good time, that’s my sister out there.” 

“Mick, I can show them around tomorrow, but right now I’m here with you. I don’t care if that sounds clingy or needy as fuck, but you’d better get used to me being around.” Ian says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Ian, go. Tomorrow, I’ll come, but tonight take them out. I’m just gonna be sleeping.” Mickey replies. 

“I can’t leave you because you’ll just try to get up and do things on your own.” Ian says sternly, figuring Mickey would overestimate what he’s capable of and could end up hurt while he’s gone. 

“No, I won’t. Now stop raising my blood pressure and LEAVE!” Mickey yells. 

Ian feels a bit hurt, knowing that Mickey had only been awake for a little while and all he wanted was for Ian to leave, but he doesn’t fight with him. He kisses Mickey’s lips quickly, standing up from the bed saying, “I love you.” before leaving the room quickly, almost in a run. He stops in the hallway outside the room, putting his back against the wall when he’s out of Mickey’s sight, feeling his heart sink and covering his mouth with his hand.He’d left the room in a rush because he was afraid Mickey wouldn’t reciprocate the kiss or his heartfelt words, and Ian knew that if that was the case he’d probably have a breakdown on the spot. He takes a deep breath and calls out, “Call me if you need anything. Keep your phone on and next to you, Mick!” he yells, in the direction of the room as he moves for the stairs, pulling out his car keys. 

Mickey focuses on clearing his mind, turning on his phone volume and covering himself with the blanket, falling asleep quickly. 

\- 2 hours later - 

Ian pulls the car into the garage and unlocks the door to the house, pointing Lip and Mandy in the direction of their guest bedroom on the first floor and quietly saying goodnight to them. He takes a deep breath and walks to the master bedroom, going inside and seeing Mickey asleep on the bed. 

Mickey opens his eyes to Ian. “Come here, baby.” He says, as he extends his arms, wanting Ian in them. 

Ian lets out a relieved sigh and practically runs into Mickey’s arms, in need of his embrace. 

Mickey holds him in an immensely tight hug. “I’m sorry.” He says, kissing Ian’s forehead. “Kiss up.” 

Ian eagerly lifts himself up and holds himself over Mickey’s body. He leans in and kisses Mickey as hard as he could without putting too much weight on him. Mickey kisses back, letting Ian take the lead. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Ian asks, laying down on Mickey’s chest gently and looking up at him. 

“Being a dick.” Mickey responds. 

“No, baby, we’re okay. Don’t worry about that now.” Ian says, brushing Mickey’s hair out of his face. 

“Did you have fun? Did you spend all the cash?” Mickey asks Ian, wrapping his arms around him tighter. 

“Yeah, it was nice, but I can’t have fun without you.” Ian says in a small voice, looking up into Mickey’s blue eyes. “And yeah, once I handed all that money to our siblings there was no way of getting it back.” He laughs.

Mickey smiles, “Good, that’s what I wanted to hear.” 

“That’s the smile that I wanted to see.” Ian says dreamily, moving down a bit so he could lay down right next to Mickey, holding him with his arm around Mickey’s waist. 

Mickey holds him tightly and closes his eyes, “Sleep, baby.” 

“Okay.” Ian nods, yawning. “Do you need anything, daddy?” He asks looking up at Mickey. 

Mickey bites his lip, breathing out. “Fuck, you know I love it when you call me that but I can barely even thrust right now.” 

“Why don’t you conserve all your energy and let me do all the work then?” Ian responds innocently. “Or if you’re too tired, we can wait until tomorrow…” 

“Oh you can do whatever you want to me.” Mickey smirks, tilting his head back. 

“You sure you’re not in too much pain, daddy?” Ian scans his face. 

“Yeah, I just can’t move too much.” Mickey responds.

“Then you don’t need to move at all…” Ian says seductively.

Mickey looks at him confused, but he trusts Ian. 

Ian pulls off Mickey’s shirt, pants and boxers, leaving him lying naked on the bed. Mickey watches him, biting his lip. Ian looks up at Mickey when he watches Mickey visibly get hard, “Do you wanna watch me strip, daddy?” Ian smirks at him before walking over to his phone and finding a song, connecting it to a bluetooth speaker in the room. 

Mick smiles at how cutely elaborate he is. “I sure do.” He nods, getting harder as he watches Ian. Mickey can’t help but sit up ignoring the pain and crawling out to the edge of the bed towards Ian. 

Ian was thankful he hadn’t taken off any of his clothes when he came home, which gave him the opportunity to drag this dance out. He hits play and Slow Motion by Trey Songz starts to play through the speakers, as he walks over to stand right in front of Mickey. He slowly started to pull off his leather jacket and started singing along to the song. 

Mick leans back, watching him and trying to remain patient. He bites his lip and grips his hard dick, gently stroking it as he watched him. 

Ian pulls off his shirt from the bottom like a stripper and began waving it around, smiling while he sang, “We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby.” He rubs the shirt down his abs and then throws it at Mick. 

Mickey grabs the shirt and and bites it, then throws it to the side, smiling as he teased him. 

Ian dances closer to Mickey and grabs the back of Mickey’s head while singing, “go and put this joint between your lips.” Winking at Mickey, as he grinds and body rolls.

Mickey smiles, shaking his head.

Ian then pulls off his pants and sits down in Mickey’s lap in his underwear, while singing, “Baby, why don’t you make yourself comfortable, while I go and put this tongue on you.” Mickey bites his lip, closing his eyes as Ian sits on his dick. 

Ian smiles as he leans forward and proceeds to lick Mickey’s cheek, before he stands up and gets on his knees in front of Mickey, taking Mickey’s dick in his mouth. Mickey moans loudly as he feels himself inside Ian’s mouth, knowing it had been a while. Ian sucks a little harder and deep throats him, before taking his mouth off of Mickey’s dick to sing the next lyric. “So tell me when you’re ready. Imma speed it up for you just for a second.” Licking Mickey’s dick between lines, looking up at Mickey expectantly. 

Mickey moans at Ian taking in all of him and then laughs at Ian still attempting at the song. 

Ian stands up and pulls off his boxers as well, leaving them both completely naked. He turns around and twerks on Mickey’s lap as he sang, “Just for a second, then imma slow it down and keep it steady.” 

Mickey was struggling to make it through the entire song as he bites his lip and shuts his eyes, mumbling “fuck.” to himself. 

“I don’t think that’s a lyric, daddy.” Ian teases, standing up and looking over his shoulder at Mickey. 

Mick rolls his eyes and begins jerking himself off. 

Ian keeps dancing as the song in the background plays, “Now that you are out them clothes, I just wanna see you dance in slow motion.” He smiles, moving his hips. Ian then notices Mickey jerking himself off and stops him, pushing his hand away and taking Mickey’s dick in his mouth again. 

Mickey’s eyes roll back as he moans out. He wanted to get there and cum, getting impatient. 

Ian knew he was done dancing and now kept up a steady pace with the song, bobbing his head up and down Mickey’s dick to the beat. 

Mick grips the sheets softly, his mouth dropping open as he watches Ian. 

Ian pulls off for a second to look up at Mickey through his eyelashes, “Cum for me, daddy.” he moans. 

Mickey thrusts into his mouth a few times as Ian goes down on him and then cums into his mouth. 

Ian swallows all of his cum, licking him clean, and then moves to sit on the bed next to Mickey, facing him. Ian turns Mickey’s head towards him and leans in, kissing him passionately. Mickey kisses back, swirling around their tongues and getting a taste of himself. 

“Do you like the way you taste, daddy?” Ian asks as the song dies down and the music stops. He pulls Mickey up to lay down on the bed. 

“I love the way I taste in your mouth.” Mickey says, laying down still holding onto Ian. 

“Mmm, I do too and I love you.” Ian says, wrapping his arms and legs around Mickey, gently giving him another kiss. 

Mickey wraps his arms around Ian and falls asleep quickly with his head on Ian’s chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Ian wakes up early the next morning like he usually does, but stays in bed with Mickey for a few more hours waiting for Mickey to wake up. He spent the longest time tracing the tattoo of his name over Mickey’s heart. 

Mickey finally opens his eyes, feeling Ian’s fingers along his chest. When Ian sees he’s awake, he smiles at Mickey softly, planting a kiss on his tattoo. Mickey smiles and stretched his body before he rolls out of bed. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Ian asks. 

“Rested.” Mickey says as he stands up, shaking a little but he catches his balance. 

Ian jumps out of bed and puts his hand on Mickey’s forearm, just in case. “I’m here.”

Mickey sighs and nods, as he proceeds walking to the bathroom. Ian lets Mickey go in by himself, still a bit worried he’d fall. He sits on the floor outside the bathroom with his back against the wall, pulling his knees into his chest and hugging his arms around them.

Mickey comes out 5 minutes later and looks down at Ian, “‘Sup?” 

“Nothin’” Ian says, looking up at Mickey and smiling when he looks into his eyes. 

“Breakfast is downstairs.” Mickey says knowingly, changing into boxers and giving Ian some before they go to the kitchen. There on the table lies a breakfast buffet. Mickey had hired someone to cook all of it. 

“Mick? What’s all this?” Ian asks him, looking at all the food. 

“Well you had been eating hospital food, and since Mandy and Lip are here, I felt I might as well brag.” He smirks. 

Ian puts his arms around Mickey from behind him, hugging him close. “You didn’t have to do this for me…” 

“I want to.” Mickey smirks, turning around in Ian’s arms and kissing him passionately. Their kiss breaks when Mick hears a loud “Ahem.” coming from Lip and Mandy who had just entered the kitchen. “Oh uh, hey guys, breakfast is ready.” Mick says, gesturing towards the table. 

Ian tightens his hug around Mickey and looks at them with a goofy grin. 

Mandy walks towards the table and then turns around looking at them. “Oh by the way, Ian, Slow Motion… really?” She laughs, swaying her hips side to side for emphasis. Ian blushes deeply and hides his face in Mickey’s neck. 

Mickey holds his head there and laughs, shaking his head at Mandy. “Leave Ian be. Let’s eat.” 

“Yeah.” Ian nods quickly, running to get four plates from a cabinet to set the table. He walks back over to Mickey after he’s done, waiting for him to sit down at the table. 

Mickey sits down, puts some food on his plate, and starts eating. Ian gets Mickey a glass of water, setting it down next to his plate and puts his pain medication next to it. He then sits down next to Mickey, pouring a plate of food and listening to Lip and Mandy talk about Chicago. 

Mick stares at the medication, not wanting to take it. Ian sees his hesitation, but chooses to keep talking to Mandy and Lip. Mickey pretends to put it in his mouth and shoves it in his pocket instead, drinking some water and continuing to eat. 

Ian finishes eating a few minutes later and gets up to wash his plate before the rest of them. Mickey finishes right after him and does the same. “That tasted good.” He says to Ian, once he gets to the sink. 

Ian leans over to whisper in Mickey’s ear, “You taste better.” Ian smirks, smacking Mickey’s ass. He sees Mickey flinch a little when he taps his ass and Ian moves in front of him, trapping Mickey between his body and the countertop. “You didn’t take the medicine, did you?” Ian stares him down. “No more lying.” He reminds Mickey. 

Mickey stares back, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t.”

“Why not?” Ian asks. 

“I’m not in pain, I don’t need it.” Mickey replies. 

“You aren’t?” Ian asks, leaning on Mickey and pressing his chest on Mickey’s, intentionally avoiding his healing rib, but putting pressure everywhere else. Mandy and Lip were so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn’t even notice Ian and Mickey had left the table. 

Mick swallows, wincing slightly when Ian squeezes him tightly. Ian leans off Mickey a bit but stays close to his body, putting his mouth to Mickey’s ear and nibbling on it. “I’ll dance for you again tonight, if you take your medicine.” He bribes Mickey in a sultry voice. 

Mickey stares at him and then off to the side, mentally weighing his odds. 

“I’ll let you dress me up beforehand too.” Ian adds. 

Mickey pulls the pill out of his pocket and swallows it without water, passing Ian grumpily. 

“Thank you!” Ian laughs, watching the smaller man walk away and mentally comparing him to the grumpy dwarf from Snow White. 

Mickey moves to the table where Lip and Mandy were still eating. “We are going out, get ready.” He tells them before going upstairs to his bedroom and removing all his clothes. He stands in front of the mirror naked, staring at all of his cuts and bruises. 

Ian follows him upstairs and watches him silently from the door. Mickey doesn’t notice Ian, simply looking over the marks on his body. He then walks towards the shower. 

“Can I join you, baby?” Ian asks Mickey. 

“Yes, babe.” Mickey says as he gets into the shower and lets the warm water hit his body, washing away the scent of the hospital. 

Ian sighs in relief, scared that he was going to get shot down by Mick. He quickly takes off all his clothes and steps into the shower. He stares at the floor, letting the water hit him before taking a deep breath, and then running his eyes over Mickey’s body. 

Mickey’s body was covered in bruises and stitches. His entire stomach was covered in faded purple, blue and green bruises. 

“Oh, baby… I’m so sorry.” Ian says, feeling the guilt hit him again like a ton of bricks. He presses the palms of his hands to his eyes, a habit he’d picked up from Mickey. 

Mickey grabs Ian’s hands and moves them down around his own waist and places them on his ass. “It’s fine.” 

Ian rests his chin on the tops of Mickey’s head. Mick stares grumpily into his chest, annoyed with how short he is. 

“I just… I don’t know what to say. I just want to be close to you.” Ian says, before bending down to kiss Mickey. 

Mickey kisses back and breaks the kiss to say, “Babe, you are the closest person to me.” 

“But, I’m also the reason you got hurt.” Ian sighs. 

“No you aren’t!” Mickey pulls him back, “Don’t think that way.”

“I shouldn’t have left you, and I’m never gonna leave you again.” Ian says to Mickey, contemplating saying his next statement in his mind, but then he goes for it. “I decided something when I saw you like that in the hospital.” He pauses and takes a deep breath, looking down at Mick. “I’m not going back to Chicago.” 

Mick stands there frozen, letting the water hit his body. He tears up, suddenly reaching up and pulling in the taller man, moving onto the balls of his feet to kiss Ian. 

“I love you, Mickey, and I’ll stay with you forever, if you’ll let me.” 

Mick looks down, nodding, “I want you to.” 

“I love you.” Ian repeats, kissing him again. Mickey kisses back and gets out of the shower. Ian notices that Mickey still hasn’t said he loved him since the night before the accident, watching him as he left. 

Mickey dries off and gets dressed, moving to the safe in their bedroom and taking out a few thousand dollars. He then takes the money and goes downstairs, calling for Lip and Mandy. 

Ian takes a second in the shower to steady himself, realizing the importance of what he just told Mickey. He’d said the same thing to Mickey on the phone when he first asked to come see him in Mexico, weeks before, but now that he was here it felt more real. He turns off the shower and gets out, drying himself off with a towel and pulling on some of his clothes before going downstairs. He walks straight over to Mickey as soon as he gets to the first floor. “Mickey, are you sure that you’re okay enough to go out?” 

“Ian, stop treating me like a child.” Mickey replies. 

Ian doesn’t say anything but nods, ruffling Mickey’s hair and kissing the top of his head. Mick rolls his eyes as Mandy and Lip come out of their room. 

“Lip, you gotta come look at these new rims I wanna get for the BMW.” Ian says excitedly, grabbing Lip and pushing him towards the garage. He nudges Mandy towards Mickey, motioning that she should talk to him. 

Mickey moves over to her on the other side of the living room. “How’s it going?” 

Mandy shrugs, “I’ve made some money, spend time with Lip at his apartment… It’s good, I guess. What about you and Ian?” 

“I don’t know… feels complicated.” Mickey answers, looking at her as they walk slowly towards the garage. 

“You can take care of yourself, just like I can. And I’m happy about that.” Mandy nods, looking at him. “But you need to take care of Ian for me.” 

“I know and I am, and he’s fighting me on it and he wants to take care of me.” Mickey rambles. 

“That’s how love works, you idiot, it goes both ways. Let him take care of you and baby you sometimes, that’s just how he is. Your relationship has always been complicated, but him being here is your opportunity to change that. He fucking left everything behind for you… he’s in this all the way and loves you completely. Do you love him?” Mandy asks. 

“Oh my god, can you stop interrogating me about him.” Mickey says annoyed. 

Mandy swats at Mickey’s arm, “I miss him. We still talk, but we were a lot closer before he left… I just want to make sure you’re taking care of him, otherwise I might have to fuck you up.” She teases as she playfully punches Mickey’s arm gently, knowing he was still recovering. “Let’s go!” She says, pulling him into the garage. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, looking down as he realizes that they will never talk about each other or act like actual siblings, as her only concern seems to be for Ian. He thinks about this as he follows after her. 

Ian sees them and smiles widely, “There you guys are!” He then looks at Mandy, hoping she would understand what his eyes were asking. Ian had texted her earlier, asking her to talk to Mickey about him, to see if his suspicions were true. Mandy looks at Ian and and shakes her head no. 

Mick watches both of them easily reading their expressions. “Fuck both of you!” He says angrily, taking out his keys and grabbing a hold of Lip, taking him in the car with him as he drives away from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Mickey's driving away from the house angrily again...
> 
> Sorry about another cliffhanger y'all!! I think I like uploading on the weekends, so I'm gonna stick to my Friday/Saturday uploading schedule for now. If you want chapters more often, DM me (@cam.monaghanfan) on insta and make sure I keep on writing. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all night to write but it was sooooo worth it!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story! Please share it with your friends! Leave comments and send us feedback on here and instagram! 
> 
> There is a new element of texting in this chapter that is and will continue to be identified as ( ~ .... ~ )

Ian tells Mandy to get into his car quickly, speeding out of the garage and trying to keep up with Mickey. 

Mickey sees him following and cuts corners trying to lose him. Ian speeds up, driving faster knowing that his BMW could easily catch up to the Jeep, but he stayed back a bit, letting Mickey think he won. Mickey stops in front of a gate, waiting until it opened and then speeds into a sketchy part of town where he loses Ian. 

Ian drives around, up and down several alleys and then pulls out his phone. “Call Mick.” he says to Siri. 

Mick answers as Lip holds his phone and puts it on speaker. “The fuck is it?”

“The fuck did you go?” Ian asks in response, in the same way Mickey asked him. 

“The fuck away from you, me and Lip are gonna have a grand old time while you assholes gossip like the pussies you are.” Mickey replies. 

“The fuck you’re not. Lip, I know you can hear me. Text me your location.” Ian says loudly. 

“Eh sorry, bro.” Lip shrugs. 

Ian rolls his eyes and mouths ‘hang up’ at Mandy. She does as told and then asks, “What now?”

“Now, that moron is going to remember that I have his Apple ID and I can look up where he is.” Ian says to her, telling Mandy to put in Lip’s username and password.

Mickey turns to Lip, “Shut off your phone.” Lip nods and does so. “We are gonna have a fun fucking time and I’m buying.” Mickey says. 

“Let’s switch.” Ian says to Mandy, pulling over so she could drive. “I’m gonna figure out where Mickey is.” He says, picking up his phone once he’s in the passenger seat. 

Mickey keeps driving, “Alright, so I have this friend who’s a little sketch and he owns this club…” 

Lip looks over at him, intrigued by his vague statement. “Is there free booze?” 

Mick chuckles, “Well fuck yeah, he’s my friend, and if not, it’s free for you cause I’m buying.” 

Ian sends Mickey a text: ~ Mickey, where are you? I’m starting to get worried ~

Mickey doesn’t check his phone as he keeps driving. They get out of the car after parking in a parking lot full of other cars. They head to the door and a bouncer lets them through. Lip takes in the scene. “Mick, this is the coolest movie shit I’ve ever seen.” 

Mickey nods at him, barely listening as he texts Ian back just with the middle finger emoji.

Ian: ~ Don’t be like that daddy ~ Ian sends with a sad faced emoji. 

Mandy drives in circles around the town for a bit before Ian directs her back to the house. “If he’s gonna be like this, then we’re gonna have fun too.” He says, as Mandy parks the car in the driveway. 

Ian: ~ Mick? I need some cash, gimme the code to the safe in our room ~

Mick: ~ there’s 1k under the mattress ~

Ian tells Mandy and then replies to Mick: ~ that’s not enough, also Mandy is gonna pick what we’re doing and she said we’ll need plenty of ones ~ Ian texts him back, with the smirking emoji, as he goes to get the money, putting all of it into his wallet. 

Mick: ~ not happening ~

Ian: ~ it could be happening, but you wouldn’t know now would you ~

Mick: ~ fuck off ~

Ian: ~ c’mon baby.  
tell me where you are, then you’ll know that I’m not gonna go to a strip club ~

Mickey reads the message and looks up as they walk into the club, seeing strippers and flashing lights everywhere. 

“Mandy! I have an idea. This guy that works for Mick is a stripper. I’ll call him up and tell me to send me the address of the club he works.” Ian tells her, and she nods excitedly. Ian picks up his phone and calls Juan, asking him to send the address without telling Mickey. 

Juan: ~ Here you go… ~ Juan sends with the address. 

“Mandy! Let’s GO!” Ian yells running to the car. Ian speeds off towards the address following the GPS’s instructions. 

Meanwhile, a female stripper approaches Lip and pulls him towards a private room. Mickey hands him $400 to spend as he pleases. 

Juan comes up to Mickey when he’s alone, asking, “I thought this wasn’t your style anymore?” 

Mickey smiles at him, “I guess I’m full of surprises.” He says, as they hug. 

“Fuck, I’m happy you are okay.” Juan says, walking Mickey over to a chair and giving him a dance, “This is on the house.” 

Mandy and Ian arrive outside the strip club and Ian feels nervous. Mandy hooks her arm around his and smiles at him. “Ian, it’s okay. He’s acting like an asshole and ran away, so you can do whatever you want. C’mon let’s go inside!” 

Ian smiles at her excitedness, “I’ve missed you, Mands.” He laughs as he follows her pull. As soon as they walk in, Mandy runs to the bar and orders both of them shots as Ian looks around taking in the scene. He pulls out his phone and texts Mickey.

Ian: ~ daddy… guess where I am? ~

Mickey is in a secluded corner being ridden by Juan, who is going to town on him. “So boss, did you tell Ian about…” Juan asks as he dances. 

Mick shakes his head no. “Nope, he’s too sensitive.” He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and ignores it.

At the same time, Lip was being ridden in the private room, having the time of his life. 

Ian sees that Mickey didn’t reply, so he sends another text. 

Ian: ~ daddy, you should probably check your phone right now. I’ve been a very bad boy ~

Ian starts walking around, after seeing Mandy was preoccupied with a good-looking male stripper. He gets a beer from the bartender and then wanders around to the other end of the club, wondering where Mickey and Lip might’ve gone. 

Mick felt himself getting hard but he still didn’t put his hands on Juan. Juan grabs Mickey’s hands and puts them on his shirtless, muscular body. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like this.” Juan smirks. 

Ian sees two figures going at it in the corner and recognizes Juan dancing. “Hey, Juan.” He yells, trying to get his attention, putting the drink down and walking towards him. He walks closer until he can make out Juan’s face and then looks to the man under Juan. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Ian scoffs to himself, his voice quivering a bit. He takes two steps back, stumbling as his eyes were on them, before he turns and walks away, neither of them having seen or heard him. His heart breaking and his hands forming into fists at the same time. He pulls out his phone and texts Mickey as he makes his way to the bar on the balcony so he could drink without the chance of Mickey seeing him.

Ian: ~ fuck you Mickey. don’t stay up cause I’m not coming home tonight.   
enjoy your time fucking Juan ~

Mickey finally looks at his phone and reads through his texts. Ian watches him read the texts he sent from above. 

Mick: ~ firstly how tf are you here?  
secondly it’s a lap dance, we aren’t fucking… where are you? ~

Mickey pushes Juan off, “HOW is Ian here, Juan? Did you give him this location?” 

Ian: ~ what’s it to you? you clearly think “having fun” is running back to your ex… ~

Mick: ~ not my ex ~

Ian: ~ whatever ~

Mickey looks over at a bouncer who tells him where Ian is. Ian was sitting in a closed off room adjacent to the bar, with a balcony that overlooked the dance floor. Mickey makes his way upstairs and goes into the room, locking the door behind him. “What is it now?” He asks Ian.

Ian is so mad that his hands were visibly shaking. He ignores the question. 

“Hit me, bitch!” Mickey says, watching Ian’s hands shake with anger. 

“Fine.” Ian says, in a scarily calm voice and stands up walking over to Mickey, punching him in the nose. He swings and hits Mickey’s ear with his left fist and his next punch lands on Mickey’s solar plexus, knocking him to the ground. 

Mick takes his hits and thinks to himself about how all his injuries are adding up. He spits out blood and laughs, “What’s a few more bruises?” 

Ian falls on top of him, using his hand on Mickey’s neck to hold him down as he pulls back his right fist, but freezes when he hears what Mickey said. “Yeah, what are a few more bruises? That’s the only way people can see that they’ve hurt you, as much as you’ve hurt them.” Ian says, without realizing that he was tightening his grip on Mickey’s neck the entire time he was talking, until he hears Mickey gasp for air. He quickly stands up, looking disappointed as he shakes his head at Mick. “Now where’s that fucking asshole?” Ian doesn’t wait for a response from Mickey as he starts towards the door. He turns the knob and opens it, turning around and looking at Mickey before he walks out the door, “Fuck you.” He gets to the bottom of the stairs and looks around for Juan. He sees him at the bar and walks up to him, grabbing him and dragging him out to the alley behind the club. “You fucking asshole!” Ian screams, before kneeing him in the crotch and then landing an uppercut on Juan’s shirtless stomach, making him cough up blood. Juan hits the ground but takes the punches, smirking to himself. 

“Stay the fuck away from me and Mickey, you piece of shit.” Ian says, climbing on top of him and landing a punch with each word. Juan passes out at the last word as Ian goes back inside to find Mickey, going back to look in the room first. 

Mickey had already gone downstairs, having been called to the VIP section. A few men collect Juan from outside and take him into the VIP section as well. 

Ian walks sees Lip exiting his room, “Lip, where the fuck did Mickey go?” 

“Hey, Ian.” Lip says, as he zips up his pants. “Uhh, VIP I think. He looked super drunk though, like stumbling a little and wiping stuff off his face.” 

“Shit.” Ian says, running towards the VIP section that was labelled in the far corner, leaving Lip behind. 

Ian is stopped by the bouncer outside the door. All of a sudden someone comes out of the VIP door and whispers into the bouncers ear, making him step aside and Ian is let through. 

Mickey was sitting at the end of a long room in what looks like a throne and another man sits in a smaller chair next to him. People are tending to his wounds, but he’s trying to shoo them away, not wanting any help. Ian walks into the room and and is stopped by a guard again when he tries to approach him, as no one was allowed near them. It was almost like they run the place.

“Mick, we need to talk, get up.” Ian demands. 

Mick nods at the guards, letting him approach. The men watch Ian very protectively, holding their guns. 

Ian notices, “Oh, you’re gonna shoot me?” He scoffs at the men, as they look between him and Mickey. 

“Calm the fuck down, he’s a friend.” Mickey says, waving for them to stand down. 

“That’s what I thought.” Ian says to them, as they put down their guns. He turns his attention back to Mickey. “I’m serious, get up.” 

“What is it?” Mickey asks, “Can’t you just talk here?” 

“No, we need to have this conversation alone.” Ian replies. 

“Fine, grab your car and give my keys to Lip, so he and Mandy can get back. I’ll meet you in 15 minutes.” Mickey says, as he tosses Ian his keys. 

“15 minutes.” Ian nods, “I’ll be out front.” 

Mickey nods at him and turns to the man next to him. He turns to the man next to him and they discuss something heatedly as Ian leaves the room, hearing Mickey vaguely saying that the man wasn’t in charge and didn’t have a say in what they were arguing about. 

Ian walks out to Lip and Mandy, his face clear of any emotion. He hands Mick’s keys to Mandy who was slightly more sober. “Get home safe.” He mumbles and heads out of the club towards his car.

Meanwhile, Mick writes up a check for $20,000 and gives it to Juan to pay him for his help during the break out against their rival gang. It’s clear to everyone in the room in that moment that “the boss”, sitting in the chair next to Mickey was just a figurehead. It was Mick who has been in charge, the entire time. 

Ian pulls the car up to the front of the club, letting it idle as Mickey gives a few more orders and agrees with upcoming strategies that are brought up to him by other gang members. He then leaves the club and goes out front seeing Ian and getting in the car. 

Ian starts driving, looking at Mickey out of the side of his eyes. “Why did you fucking leave me? Cause you thought Mandy and I were talking about you? Really? When did you become such a pussy?” 

“Because I’m done with your passive aggressive bullshit and because apparently Mandy and I aren’t even family, cause she was obviously talking to me since you told her to. You know she hasn’t even mentioned the fact that she’s semi-happy I’m out of the coma or a smidge proud of the shit I have here… nope just Ian, Ian, Ian. FUCK YOU!” Mickey rambles as he yells. 

“She’s your sister and she came all they way out here for you because she wanted to, I didn’t ask her to. She came here to see if you were okay and safe, just cause you can’t see that doesn’t mean it’s not the truth!” Ian glares at Mickey. “And fine! You want me to be upfront?!” Ian screams as he pulls into the driveway of their house. “I don’t think I can handle playing house with you anymore when you clearly don’t give a shit about ME!” He glares at Mickey, before he gets out of the car and walks through the front door. 

Mick sits frozen in the car thinking for a while, before he gets out of the car and follows Ian in. “Ian, come here.” Mickey says, as he walks through the house and stands outside into their private beach. 

Ian had already gone upstairs into the bedroom and picked up all of his meds, throwing them into his backpack. He starts heading back out towards the car, but stops when he hears Mickey call him. He sees through the glass wall that faced the beach that Mickey was standing there, facing the water and waiting for him. Ian couldn’t believe that this man that frustrates him so much, still had such a hold on his heart. He puts his backpack down on the sofa and heads out to the beach. “What else could you have to say?” He asks, standing next to Mickey on the beach. 

Mickey takes a breath and then says, “Ian, do you know what I told the guys in there, why we were arguing?” He asks, keeping his eyes on the water. 

“Fuck it, I’ll play along. Why?” Ian shrugs. 

“I told them I’m going to visit Chicago… for you.” Mickey tells him. 

“Why would you do that?” Ian asks, “I can’t even get you to turn around and look me in the eye, let alone go all the way to Chicago.” 

“They said I was a fucking idiot and asked if I was playing an angle with drugs and I said no, you miss it and we are going back to visit.” Mickey says as he faces Ian. 

“Okay, let’s pretend I believe you. Why are you telling me this now?” Ian asks, looking Mickey in the eyes. 

“Ian, I-I love you…” Mickey says, choking on the words. 

“What did you say?” Ian asks, still looking at him, feeling his breath catch in his throat.

Mickey breathes in heavily, looking up at Ian, “I love you.” He says as he thinks about the ring he has in his pocket, but doesn’t pull it out. 

“Mickey, don’t fuck with me right now. Not after I just watched you get felt up by a guy that clearly turns you on. If you’re saying this to me right now you better fucking mean it. If you don’t, who knows what I’ll do.” Ian says, breathlessly. 

“I fucking mean it, and yeah stripper guys turn me on… you would know… I love you, Ian Clayton Gallagher.” He smiles softly at Ian. 

“Mickey.” Ian smiles, taking a deep breath and stepping forward, holding Mickey’s head in his hands and staring into his eyes. “I love you too, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, so fucking much.” He says, before pulling Mickey closer and kissing him. 

Mickey smiles and meets him in the kiss, enjoying the taste of his lips. Ian opens his mouth and deepens the kiss, trying to use this kiss to wash away all the hurt he was feeling earlier. 

Mickey holds onto him tightly, wrapping his arms around Ian. “Ian, listen. I’m never gonna want anyone the way I want you. You are all I will ever want out of anyone.” He says, not realizing how much it’s exposing the fact that Mick wants to have him for the rest of his life. 

“Mick… I already know that and you of all people should know that I feel the same way and more about you. What are you trying to say?” Ian asks Mickey as he held him in his arms. 

“Nothing.” Mickey smiles.

“Mick, before I can make any more promises to you, other than the fact that I love you, I need you to know that all this bullshit has to stop. You need to be upfront with me, no more running.” Ian says, stepping out of Mickey’s embrace to look at his face. 

“I need to tell you something.” Mickey says to Ian, looking up at him. “But don’t just run away… listen, okay?” 

“Okay...” Ian nods, not knowing what else Mickey was going to tell him.

“I’m in charge off all of this drug business, I’m the boss.” He tells Ian, a little nervously. 

“What? How?” Ian asks, shocked. 

“That other guy that you saw, he’s just a figurehead boss cause no one knows I’m the real deal. Except for a close inner circle… and that gang, that’s now dead. They were our rivals.” Mickey says. 

“Mickey, why are you just telling me this now?” Ian asks, he pauses and shakes his head. “You know what, it doesn’t matter… I just don’t want any more secrets between us. My heart can’t handle that. As long as you’re okay and with me, everything will be alright, okay?” Ian says, hugging Mickey. 

Mickey lifts him up, bridal style and runs with him into the ocean as Ian screeches. 

“MICKEY!!” Ian yells. 

“Into the water you go!” Mickey gives a cynical laugh as he wades, waist deep into the water and drops Ian in, watching him go under. 

Ian holds his breath before Mickey drops him in and swims back towards him, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist. He uses all of his weight to lift Mickey up and throw him him over his shoulder, running back towards the shore. “Really, tough guy?” Ian laughs, gently putting him down on the sand. 

Mickey laughs, as Ian lays him down on the sand. “Yup, my little carrot top.” 

Mickey’s legs were spread apart, so Ian lays down between them. His upper body rested on top of Mickey and he places both of his hands on Mickey’s chest, resting his chin on his hands and looking up at Mickey. “What am I gonna do with you?” He smiles. 

Mickey smiles back excitedly, “I have no idea… I’ve been a very bad boy.” 

“That’s definitely true. Maybe we need to go inside so I can teach you a lesson.” Ian smirks at Mickey, sitting up between Mickey’s legs and pulling off Mickey’s shirt.

“Or out here, for everyone to see just how bad I am.” Mickey replies quickly, unbuttoning his pants.

“I’m so ready.” Ian says, flipping Mickey over and pulling Mickey’s pants and boxers off, leaving him naked on the sand. 

Mick smiles holding the sand looking back at him. Ian props Mickey up on all fours, before quickly fully undressing himself. 

“Spank me, daddy.” Mickey says as he arches his back, anticipant of Ian. 

“Oh I will.” Ian says, scraping his nails down Mickey’s shirtless back and then smacks Mickey’s ass hard. Mickey quivers, enjoying the pain and moaning softly. “Wait.” Ian says, flipping Mickey around and straddling Mickey’s lap as he lays on his back. 

“Yeah, baby?” Mickey asks looking up at Ian.

“I’m not gonna play daddy if that means you’re going to get hurt, baby. I think you’ve gotten enough of a beating over the past two weeks. Daddy’s gonna be gentle now.” Ian says, rubbing his hands on Mickey’s chest softly. 

Mick rolls his eyes, “Ugh, fine.” 

“Although, once you’re completely healed, you better be ready for your punishment.” Ian smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at Mickey as he gets off of him and turns him over onto all fours again. 

Mickey laughs, leaning his ass back to hit Ian’s dick. 

Ian smiles, “Baby, you ready to take daddy in?” 

“Yeah, daddy.” Mick moans. Ian spreads Mickey’s ass cheeks and massages his a little bit before sliding fully into Mickey, making Mickey moan loudly from the impact.  
Ian moans loudly and sees lights go on at the neighbor’s house. Mickey gets more turned on by the fact that they could be caught. “Fuck, I’m your dirty little whore.” 

Ian moans and grabs Mickey’s hips, grinding deeper into him. “Look Mick, daddy found you an audience.” 

Mick feels his dick throb, loving the way Ian talked dirty to him. “I guess that’s my punishment.” 

“Mmm, must be baby.” Ian says, “I’m gonna turn you out baby, get ready.” 

“Oh-o-oh fuck.” Mick says breathlessly. 

Ian pounds into Mickey over and over again, moaning with each thrust, “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” He moans. 

Mickey grunts moving slightly forward as Ian thrusts into him, “Fuck, you are so big.” He groans out. He pushes his ass back into him and lifts up a hand from all fours and proceeds jacking himself off. 

Ian kisses Mickey’s neck, sucking and leaving a hickey. Mickey bites his lip and shakes slightly, being so consumed with Ian and overwhelmed with pleasure. “I-I’m close.” 

Ian wraps his arm across Mickey’s chest and then sits back on his heels, pulling Mickey’s back against his chest. He leans his lips down to Mickey’s ear and moans, “Bounce, baby.” 

Mickey lets out a loud gasp, pleased with Ian’s commands. He looks up at Ian as he grabs Ian’s dick and straightens it, sliding it into himself. He begins bouncing up and down, slamming back onto him. 

“Mmmm fuckkk…” Ian moans. “Baby, ride me harder.” He moans louder. 

Mickey’s ass cheeks jump a bit as he rides him impeccably fast, taking all of Ian in and feeling himself stretch against his cock. He leans his arms back against Ian’s chest. 

Ian moans and starts bouncing in sync with Mickey. “Baby, I’m almost there… just a little more.” 

“Good baby, so am I.” Mickey nods. 

Ian reaches around Mickey’s body and starts to rub his dick. “At the same time, okay baby?”

Mickey moans out loudly, “Fuck yes, okay…” 

Ian sees their neighbours walk out onto the patio of their house. He points Mickey’s gaze in their direction and pants, “Let’s give them a show baby, cum for me.” 

“Cum w-with me.” Mickey says, as he feels himself close. “Ima cum.” He shouts out. 

“Me too, baby.” Ian moans out as he cums in Mickey’s ass. Mickey moans loudly as he cums simultaneously. When they both finish, Ian gently turns Mickey around, still inside him and plants a full kiss on his lips. “I love you so much.” 

Mick bends down to meet his kiss, “I love you more than you will ever know.” 

“I love you more.” Ian smiles as he kisses Mickey, pulling out of him and slowly laying back on the sand, pulling Mickey with him. 

The neighbors look over, seeing them naked and intertwined. Mick laughs and bends his upper body over, laying on Ian and holding him close. 

“Mick.” Ian whispers, “I’m so tempted to scream ‘the fuck are you looking at?’” Ian laughs as he confesses. 

Mickey laughs with him, “You better or I will.” 

“At the same time?” Ian asks Mickey cutely, kissing his nose. 

Mick nods as he turns back and they both yell, “The fuck you lookin at?!”

They both fall back onto the sand, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. “Mickey, guess what?”

“What?” Mick laughs. 

“I love you.” Ian giggles and smiles at him.

Mickey laughs, shaking his head, “I know.” 

“You do?” Ian asks, pretending to be shocked, “Who told you?”

Mickey shoves him and gets up, grabbing their wet, sandy clothes. Ian stands up and looks at him excitedly. “Wait Mick! I have an idea.” 

“And what’s that?” Mickey asks. 

“When you get back from work tomorrow, we should go out with Lip and Mandy, like a double date.” Ian suggests. 

“Oh god.” Mickey groans as he walks away, into the house naked and throws their clothes into the washing machine. 

“Baby! What do you mean ‘oh god’?” Ian asks, following after him. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. We can make them so uncomfortable.” Ian laughs. 

Mickey smirks, “Maybe.” 

Ian chuckles and looks around the quiet house. “Speaking of Mandy and Lip, where are they?”

“Probably dancing up on some stripper or getting immensely drunk.” Mickey says, “I told the bouncer not to let them leave till they are sober or Juan is off his shift, so he can drive them home.” 

“Oh… maybe I should apologize to him, I kinda knocked him out in the alley.” Ian admits. 

“Fucking great, I’m gonna have to pay him extra for that.” Mick groans, as he walks to the kitchen, still naked and looks through the fridge. 

“Pass me the orange juice.” Ian says, from behind him. Mickey grabs the orange juice and hands it to him. He then pulls out the ingredients for a turkey sandwich, “Want one?” He asks, turning his head to look at Ian. 

“Yeah, daddy’s hungry now that his baby wore him out.” Ian says, kissing Mickey’s shoulder from behind him. 

Mick smiles as he starts making Ian a sandwich. He toasts bread, cuts thin slices of tomato, rinsing two pieces of romaine lettuce. “Want mayonnaise or thousand island dressing?” 

“Surprise me.” Ian says, leaning against the counter and watching Mickey. 

Mickey spreads mayonnaise on the toast and puts the sandwich together nicely. He puts it on a plate and slides it towards Ian. He then makes himself a sandwich and sits beside Ian on the countertop. 

Ian waits until Mickey finishes and is ready to eat before he takes a huge bite out of his sandwich and says, “Mmmm this tastes really good.” Nodding his head at Mickey as he stood next to him. “Or I’m just really hungry.” He says, with a wink. 

Mickey squints watching him and takes a bite of his sandwich. “I, for one, enjoy my sandwich.” 

Ian chuckles, “I’m just kidding, babes. It’s great.” 

“Yeah okay.” Mickey squints at him. 

Ian finishes his sandwich and reaches over Mickey to get his orange juice. He takes a big sip and waits until Mickey finishes his bite, before grabbing Mickey in a bear hug and kissing him, opening his mouth so Mickey could taste the orange juice too. Mick shoves his tongue down Ian’s throat, tasting the food in his mouth and then pulling back. “We are such a gross couple.” He chuckles. 

“We are, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Ian says, cheesing at Mickey. 

Mickey kisses his cheek and then turns back to eating his sandwich. “I’m gonna be gone all morning tomorrow and then I’ll come home and we can go on this stupid double date.” Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Sounds good, I’ll be here.” Ian smiles at him. “I’m gonna go look for some of your boxers to put on.” Ian chuckles as he puts away his plate after cleaning it. 

“Okay, bring me a pair please.” Mick says as he watches Ian go upstairs. He then turns back to his sandwich, taking the last bite and then putting his head in his hands, thinking and getting stressed. 

Ian walks back downstairs into the kitchen with Mickey’s boxers in hand and sees Mickey hunched over. “What’s wrong?” Ian asks softly, walking up next to the island where Mickey was sitting, putting the boxers down, and massaging the knot he knows forms around Mickey’s shoulders when he’s stressed. 

Mick tries to relax, “It’s fine.” 

Ian kisses Mickey’s shoulder, “Tell me please, no secrets remember…” 

“I’m not lying, I just don’t wanna talk about it.” Mickey responds. 

“Okay, I get that.” Ian says, his face falling slightly, but he turns away and starts cleaning up the ingredients on the counter.

“I just keep thinking about this gang and the runs I have to do, and making tomorrow good before Mandy and Lip leave… and how I’m gonna get into Chicago. And even if I can… Svet would rat me out in a heartbeat and so would people that we know, just to get a kick out of it.” He sighs, standing up and pulling on the boxers Ian got for him. 

“You were serious about that?” Ian turns around and grins at Mickey. 

Mick smirks back, “Sadly, yes.” 

“Honestly, Mickey, I’m glad that you’re open to going back to Chicago, but at the moment, you’re right. It’s too risky.” Ian says, stepping closer to Mickey and caressing the side of Mickey’s face.

“But I know you miss them… The gang can get me back in easy. It’s keeping a low profile and making sure your family and Svet doesn’t rat me out.” Mick groans.

“It’s okay… we can go some other time, baby. It’s more important to me that you are safe.” Ian says moving both hands to Mickey’s hips and standing right in front of him. 

“Just talk to your family and see what the situation is, okay?” Mickey argues. 

“I will.” Ian nods, “But don’t worry about this too much, okay?’

“It’s not just this…” Mickey says slowly. “It’s just I have a lot in mind.” 

Ian nods, “Tell me what you’re comfortable with telling me. We’re in this together, yeah?” 

Mickey nods as they hear the front door unlocking as Juan carries in Mandy and Lip’s wasted asses inside the house and throws them both on the couch. Mick gets up and walks over to Juan, “Thanks, man. You’re a lifesaver, and I’m sorry about earlier.” 

Ian hides behind Mickey, partially not wanting to apologize to Juan, who danced on his man after knowing he was taken. 

Juan pulls Mick away from Ian and into the corner of the room, whispering into his ear. “Totally worth it.” Mickey shakes his head laughing. Ian follows them with his eyes, frowning at the two of them talking without including him. 

Mick hands Juan $5,000, “This is just a bonus for not beating Ian’s ass in return. Oh and I’m very taken, so I appreciate your friendship but the rest needs to stop.”

“Okay, okay… I think we’re good here.” Ian says, walking over and standing facing Juan with his arms crossed, slightly in front of Mickey. He gestures at Juan to leave. “Sorry that I beat your ass.” He says, as he holds the door open for Juan. 

“I’m in a fucking gang, I let you. But yeah, sure thing.” Juan chuckles as he leaves.

Ian locks the door behind him and then rolls his eyes saying, “I can totally kick his ass any day.” 

“Yeah, you BELIEVE that.” Mickey smirks, gawking at him. 

Ian jokingly starts flexing his muscles and sees Mickey watching him. Ian does a bunch of poses, showing off his muscles while biting his lip and walking towards Mickey. Mickey grabs hold of Ian’s waist when he gets close enough, pulling Ian against his body. “Look how tough you are.” Mickey smirks as he kisses Ian’s neck. 

“I am very tough, thanks for noticing, baby.” Ian growls lowly, dragging his fingertips down Mickey’s back in a claw, but barely touching his skin, not wanting to cause him pain. 

Mick shakes his head, “You are gonna have to babysit these hungover kids tomorrow morning.” He says, gesturing towards Mandy and Lip. 

“Eh it’s fine. Nothing I haven’t done before.” Ian shrugs.

“Well let’s cover them and go to sleep upstairs.” He says as he grabs a blanket and covers Mandy. Ian walks into the guest bedroom on the main floor and grabs the comforter off the bed, which would cover a larger area on the sofa. He smiles when he sees Mickey watching him and waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Ian walks up to him with a smile and when he gets to Mickey, he simply says, “hop up” gesturing to his back, so that he could carry Mickey upstairs. 

Mick shrugs and does so, hopping onto his back. Ian starts to jog up the stairs, laughing when he almost dropped Mickey on the fourth step. He makes it into their bedroom and walks over to their bed, dropping Mickey on it. 

Mick clings onto the bed. “I’ve missed the wondrous ground.” He says dramatically. 

“Oh hush, I would’ve caught you if you fell.” Ian laughs. 

“Yeah, okay.” Mickey says as he snuggles into the bed. 

Ian walks over to his side of the bed saying, “Don’t make me sing Bieber lyrics… I’ll do it.” He warns. 

“Shut up and let me sleep.” Mickey replies.

“I will catch you if you fall…” Ian starts but he can’t finish the lyric because he was laughing too hard at Mickey’s reaction, his nose scrunching up. He falls onto the bed next to Mickey, still cackling.

Mickey refuses to cuddle him as punishment. He turns his back to him and drifts to sleep. Ian waits for Mickey to start snoring softly before snaking his arm around Mickey’s waist and hugging Mickey to his chest. Mickey feels his pull as he sleeps and warms up next to Ian, scooting into him. 

Ian kisses Mickey’s neck and whispers, “I love you, Mikhailo.” against his soft skin, falling asleep next to the man he loves.


	13. Chapter 13

Mickey wakes up early the next morning. He kisses Ian’s forehead and hops out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready for work. He gets into the shower and quickly rinses off before walking into the walk-in closet and pulling out some clothes. 

Ian gets up and checks the time on his phone. Knowing Mickey needed to eat before he left for work, Ian gets out of bed and goes down to the kitchen to make Mickey some scrambled eggs.   
“Babe, it’s early, you shouldn’t have woken up.” Mickey says as he walks into the kitchen, going straight up to Ian and kissing his cheek. He stands next to Ian and wraps his arms around Ian’s torso as Ian finishes cooking. 

“I wanted to. And I couldn’t let you leave without saying goodbye.” Ian smiles, leaning over to kiss Mickey’s forehead. “I’ll probably fall back asleep when you leave.” 

“Good, you should sleep before babysitting the hungover children on the couch.” Mickey smiles, looking over into the livingroom where Lip and Mandy were still passed out. 

Ian leans into Mickey for a second and then moves to get a plate out of the cabinet. He puts Mickey’s eggs on a plate and then passes the plate to him along with a glass of water and his pain medication. “I still owe you that dance from yesterday when you took your medicine. If you take another one now, I’ll owe you two.” Ian says with a mischievous look on his face. 

“I’m not in pain anymore!” Mickey whines, turning towards the counter and starting to eat his eggs. 

After putting all the dishes away and washing his hands, Ian walks over to Mickey and squeezes his ass, hearing Mickey yelp a little. “Oh really?” Ian asks. 

“So you fucked my ass, that doesn’t prove shit!” Mickey says, continuing to eat. 

“Proves you liked it, and that I’ll do it again tonight, IF you take your medicine.” Ian says, moving behind Mickey and kissing the back of his neck. 

Mickey finishes his eggs and walks away from the medicine, “I have a hand, thank you very much.” He says as he walks towards the staircase. 

“Okay, daddy is definitely gonna punish you tonight after Lip and Mandy leave.” Ian says, grabbing Mickey and turning him around. He starts kissing Mickey passionately, but as soon as he feels Mickey giving into the kiss, he pulls back and runs back to the kitchen. “That’s your first punishment for the day!” 

Mickey groans loudly and begins stomping upstairs, groaning, “ALRIGHT, if I die in action today, I hope you remember that as our last kiss!” He laughs to himself and goes to the safe in their bedroom, pulling out a few thousand dollars and a gun with some extra bullets. 

Ian waits for Mickey at the bottom of the stairs, with a serious look on his face. “Don’t say shit like that, Mickey.” Ian says, pulling Mickey in for a hug and holding him against his chest tightly. “Be safe today.” He sighs. 

Mick moves up onto his toes, reaching the taller man and kissing his neck. “I’m just joking around, baby… why wouldn’t I come home, when you owe me a dance.” He smiles, lightening the mood. 

Ian rolls his eyes, laughing, “It could’ve been two dances but… one is good enough. You wouldn’t be able to handle two.” 

Mickey walks to the kitchen and takes his pill, swallowing it without water. “Oh yes I can! And that is the last pill I take!” He says as he grabs his keys and moves for the door.

“Mickey aren’t you forgetting something?” Ian asks, moving closer to him and smiling. “New rule, you can’t leave the house without kissing daddy first.” 

Mick rolls his eyes. “I kissed your neck, you needy piece of shit.” He groans, as he walks up to Ian and plants one on him. 

Ian cheeses at Mickey after he pulls away. “Bye, baby.” 

Mickey smirks to himself at he leaves through the front door, driving away in his Jeep. 

Ian watches Mickey drive away and closes the door when he can no longer see his car. He then goes to the living room and checks that Mandy and Lip are still sleeping, leaving a note for them that there are breakfast leftovers in the fridge. He heads up to their bedroom and gets in the shower quickly, knowing he was in a bit of a rush. He pulls on the first outfit he could find and makes sure he has his credit card as he grabs his car keys. As he gets down to his car, he starts googling places that sell men’s jewelry. Meanwhile, Mickey gets to the gang and checks supplies as he orders people around. He also discusses leaving for Chicago more. 

Ian drives to the closest jewelry store and walks in quickly. The owner approaches him and asks him what he’s looking for. Ian smiles as he replies, “I’m looking for a ring for my boyfriend.”  
The owner smiles at him leading him over to a case. “Another young man came in here a few days ago asking for the same thing! Would you like to see the ring he bought? It’s the best piece we have.” 

“Yeah, I’d love to see it.” Ian nods. 

The owner goes behind the counter and unlocks the case, pulling out a ring. The ring was black on the outside and orange on the inside. It was a beautiful contrast of light and dark. 

Ian looks at it and twists it around in his fingers. “There’s only one?”

The owner nods, “I’m afraid so. But, if you want to buy two, I might be able to call my supplier and try to get another one.”

Ian smiles when he tries it on, thinking about how good it’ll look on Mickey’s hand. “I’ll take it.” He says, handing the owner his credit card. After Ian purchases the engagement ring, he speeds back home and hides the ring in the safe in the guest room. He decides not to mention it to Lip and Mandy yet. 

The morning goes by and Mickey starts driving home, excited to go home to Ian. He pulls into the driveway and steps out of the car with a bag full of cash, walking to the front door and heading inside. He goes straight to the safe in their bedroom and puts all the cash in it. He looks at the door quickly, making sure no one was there before he double checks the box with the ring he’d purchased. He covers it with cash and closes the safe before going to look for Ian.

Ian was in the kitchen, passing glasses of water to Lip and Mandy. Mickey walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms behind Ian and kisses his cheek. 

“Hi, babe.” Ian says, his heart fluttering when Mickey kisses him. 

“Hey hu-boyfriend.” He catches himself as he turns bright red and turns around moving back towards the stairs. “I’m gonna get changed.”

“Okay…” Ian says, looking at him weirdly. 

“Ian, come upstairs!” Mickey yells as he gets to the top of the staircase. 

Ian follows him. “What’s up?” Ian asks, once he gets to Mickey. 

As soon as they get to the bedroom, Mick throws Ian on the bed and then climbs over him and straddles his lap. Ian smiles widely, pulling him down by the back of his neck and kissing him fiercely. Mickey meets him in the kiss, kissing back passionately. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to come home.” Ian mumbles against Mickey’s lips. 

Mickey kisses him again, swirling his tongue around Ian’s. “I missed you.”

Ian smiles and holds the sides of Mickey’s neck gently. “I missed you too baby.”

Mickey smirks and then licks the length of his cheek. 

“Eww…” Ian laughs and then pulls Mickey closer, licking his cheek to get back at him. 

Mickey squirms in response as Ian chuckles evilly. He then grabs Mickey’s face gently and kisses all over, barely pausing for a second between kisses as Mickey smiles happily holding onto him.   
“I love you, baby.” Ian says, looking up at his beautiful boyfriend. 

“I love you more than you know.” Mickey responds. 

Ian smiles and then remembers something. “I had an idea the other day.” He says, moving his hands down to Mickey’s waist. 

“What’s that, baby?”Mickey asks in a seductive and concerned tone. 

He sits up and pulls Mickey’s shirt off as Mickey straddles his lap. “I wanna get a tattoo of your name.” he says, touching Mickey’s tattoo on his chest. 

Mickey gives him a small smile that widens quickly. 

“One to match yours.” He says, kissing Mickey’s tattoo of his name. “That way people know you’re mine.” 

Mickey nods as he looks up at Ian with his big blue eyes. “That’d look good.” 

“You like the idea though?” Ian asks, wanting to make sure Mickey would like it before he got it done. 

“I don’t know…” Mickey says, putting his hands on Ian’s broad shoulders and pushing him back down on the bed. “Your body looks pretty good already.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Ian chuckles teasingly.

Mickey bites on Ian’s nipple through his shirt, punishing him. 

“Oww!” Ian whines, pouting out his lower lip. 

Mick flips Ian over, forcing him onto his stomach. He pulls off Ian’s pants and boxers, revealing his bare ass. “Ass up now!” 

Ian smirks into the mattress, ready for Mickey. He quickly moves into the position Mickey wanted. 

Mick spanks each ass cheek with his hand, watching his handprints mark Ian’s ass. He continues to spank Ian’s ass over and over again as Ian whimpers and whines, his cheeks turning bright red.   
“Fuck, your ass looks like a plump tomato.” Mickey bites his lip, feeling himself get hard. 

“I hope you enjoyed that because it’s your turn to be punished.” Ian says into the sheets, before he makes his move. Mickey keeps his weight down on top of Ian, trying to fight Ian taking charge. Ian rolls over on the bed and pulls Mickey down so that he was laying across Ian’s lap with his ass in the air. 

Mickey grips the sheets to brace himself for whatever Ian was about to do. Ian smirks as he smacks his hand across Mickey’s ass, managing to hit both of his ass cheeks at the same time. He hears Mickey exhale loudly in response and he smacks Mickey again, a little harder. 

“Daddy doesn’t like it when his baby tries to act smart.” Ian says with another smack to Mickey’s ass. 

Mickey grips the bed sheet tighter and moans loudly. “But what if your baby likes these punishments?” He smiles. 

Ian squeezes both of Mickey’s ass cheeks in response. He then turns Mickey on his side and starts to prep Mickey with his fingers while his other hand supports Mickey’s neck as he brought their   
lips together. Mickey kisses back passionately, massaging Ian’s tongue with his own as he holds onto Ian’s hand. 

“You ready?” Ian breathes out against his lips. 

“Y-yeah, baby.” Mickey nods vigorously in response. 

Ian smirks as he gets an idea of how to get back at Mickey, seeing how far gone he was now. He switches positions with Mickey to straddle him and he bends down, smashing his lips against Mickey’s. Mickey leans back onto his elbows, lifting himself up to meet Ian in the kiss. Ian opens his mouth and moans loudly into Mickey’s mouth as he curls his fingers into Mickey’s hair. Ian could feel the vibrations that run through Mickey’s body in response to his moan. 

“Fuck me.” Mickey grunts quickly. Ian ignores his statement and grinds his hips down on Mickey as he kisses him. 

Mickey moans out at the new feeling, “Fucking fuck me for crying out loud!” He demands as he claws into Ian’s back. 

Ian breaks the kiss and moves off Mickey’s lap to slide off his boxers. He settles back down on his knees between Mickey’s legs and he holds them up, wrapping Mickey’s legs around his waist.   
As he leans forward and hovers over Mickey, Mickey spreads his ass cheeks, ready for Ian to come into him. Ian slides in only the tip of his dick and then smirks down at him as he refuses to move. Mickey tries to scoot his ass forward wanting more of his dick. 

“Uh uh,” Ian shakes his head at Mickey, pinning his hips down against the mattress. “This is your punishment for spanking daddy.” 

Mickey scoots out of his hold, sliding off Ian’s dick. He turns over and grabs Ian by his shoulders, pinning him back onto the bed. “You think you’re so tough, huh?” 

“Yeah, I am.” Ian says cockily, grabbing Mickey’s hips and flipping Mickey onto his back once more. . 

Mickey’s eyes narrow at Ian. “No, you aren’t.” He says as he wraps his hands around Ian’s neck and starts choking him out. 

“Mick.” Ian gasps, overwhelmed by the feeling of Mickey’s hands clasping his neck. 

Mickey releases and lets him draw out a breath for a second before pulling Ian to lay on top of him and kissing him, gripping his ass. “Mine.” He says roughly. 

Ian moans against his lips, “Say it again.”

“You’re mine.” Mickey growls possessively, gripping Ian’s ass tightly. 

“Then I want that permanently on my body.” Ian moans, loving the feeling of Mickey’s hands on his ass. 

Mick rolls his eyes as he squeezes Ian’s ass. “Killing the mood, aren’t you?” Ian uses this as an opportunity to crawl up and straddle Mickey’s hips again. 

“Yes. Why are you so against the idea of me marking up my skin for you? We’re together and we love each other…” Ian asks, holding Mickey’s hands against the mattress and interlocking their fingers. 

“Yeah, we do.” Mickey agrees, “I just think you should wait.” 

“Wait for what?” Ian asks. 

“I don’t know… just let time pass.” Mickey shrugs. 

“Okay. If that’s what you want, I’ll wait. But I will say that here - in this moment - I love you so much and I would go get it done tonight to prove my love to you.” Ian says, leaning down from his   
position on top of Mickey to kiss him. 

“I don’t need you to prove anything, baby.” Mickey says against Ian’s lips. 

Ian slides his hands out of Mickey’s hands and brings them up to caress Mickey’s face. “I feel like I do… I want you to know that I’m in this for the long haul.” He says as he leans down and kisses Mickey again. 

Mickey feels Ian’s words hit him like a ton of bricks and he freezes up, not being able to kiss back as he remains frozen in his place. He remains frozen, thinking about how badly he wanted to have Ian forever, but they’ve always been torn apart. Even though Mickey had bought Ian a ring, he still had a feeling that something would break them.   
Ian feels a change in the way Mickey’s lips weren’t moving and he pulls back. “What? Was that too much?” He asks slowly, scared for Mickey’s reaction. In his mind, Ian was determined to be with Mickey for the rest of his life. After almost losing Mickey in the hospital, Ian realized that he couldn’t even think about living a life without him. He knew that being married to Mickey was what he wanted. 

“N-no.” Mickey blurts out. He stays in bed for a few more moments, looking up at Ian before he slides out of bed. “We should get ready, we gotta make Lip and Mandy’s last day special.”   
Ian stays in the same position for a moment, staring at the bedsheets and wondering what he did wrong. His heart hurt because he wanted to hear Mickey say the same thing back to him, that Mickey wanted to be with him for years to come. Ian thinks about the ring he bought as he finally gets himself to move, swinging his legs around to the other side of the bed and sitting up so that his back was towards Mickey. “Yeah.” He replies quietly.

Mickey recognizes Ian’s stubborn sadness. He crawls across the bed and leans down, kissing his neck and then both of his shoulders. He straightens up when he’s done and massages Ian’s shoulders. “We will talk when we get home. Let’s just finish the day strong for our family.” 

“Yeah.” Ian repeats, a little louder this time. He turns his face to the side and kisses Mickey’s cheek before he gets up and walks into their huge walk-in closet to change. 

Mickey smiles at the kiss and mumbles to Ian as he walks away, “I love you.” He then gets up from the bed and starts digging through the drawer chest looking for clothes to get changed. 

Ian changes and then looks at himself in the floor length mirror. He takes a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and focus on the day with Mickey. He was secretly praying that he’d figure out if Mickey wanted to be with him in the future and as his husband, sooner rather than later.

As Ian was changing, Mickey calls someone on his phone quietly. “Hey… yeah… I want everything set up and ready by tomorrow. Tomorrow morning. I told you the outline and I want it done.” He says into the phone, hanging up before Ian walks back into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

“Let’s go?” Ian asks, walking over to Mickey and holding out his hand.

Mickey grabs his hand, “Yeah, I got some cash on me already so let’s head out.” Ian nods and lets Mickey lead him downstairs. They get downstairs to see Lip standing by the door. 

“I feel kinda better I guess.” Lip tells them, referring to his hangover.

“That’s good.” Ian smiles, walking over to Lip with Mickey. Mandy meets them at the door ready to go.

Mick looks at Ian, asking the ultimate question. “Whose car?” 

“Your car.” Ian says because he could tell Mickey wanted to drive. Mickey smiles and greabs his keys, walking out the door and locking up behind everyone. 

Ian runs to the passenger seat and gets in before Lip and Mandy got to the car. Mickey laughs watching them fight like kids. He turns on the radio and then proceeds driving, once everyone is in the car. Subeme La Radio by Enrique Iglesias plays on the radio and Ian turns the volume up, singing loudly. 

Mickey focuses on the road. “Okay, so you guys have a few options. We can go to a seaside restaurant on a cliff by the ocean, we can go to this food festival, or we can have an ultimate beach day. Or if you guys have something else in mind…”

“I’ve always wanted to go cliff diving.” Ian says excitedly, “Let’s do that then go to the restaurant!” 

Mick smirks, “Okay. We have bathing suits in the back.”

Ian smiles and grabs Mickey’s free hand and intertwines their fingers. Mickey holds his hand as he drives with the other. 

“So how far is it?” Ian asks, making conversation just to hear Mickey’s voice. 

“Another 20 minutes, gotta get past the sketchy places first.” Mickey tells him. 

“Okay.” Ian nods, looking out the window and singing along to the chorus of the song. 

“So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Mickey asks Ian. 

“Nope, I was gonna watch TV all day.” Ian laughs. “Why?”

“I have some things in mind…” Mickey smirks. “Can I take you on a date?” He asks, feeling the weirdness of those words leaving his lips. 

“A d-date?” Ian’s heart skips a beat. “Yes!” Ian nods quickly, kissing the back of Mickey’s hand as Mickey blushes happily at how excited Ian is.

Lip chuckles, “Would you look at that, Mandy… there might be hope for them yet.” He teases. 

Ian rolls his eyes and sticks his middle finger up at both of them as Lip and Mandy laugh. They start to have their own conversation so Ian turns his body in the seat so he was facing Mickey. 

“What do you have in mind for our date?” Ian asks, the word date seeming so out of place for them. 

“Well, I was thinking I’d start off with breakfast in bed.” Mickey smirks. “Then we could go get a couples’ massage.” He says, although saying couple felt weird. 

“Mmm, I could use a massage.” Ian practically moans. 

“Then I’d take you to this cool underground restaurant… then we’d go home and pack our bags, but I wouldn’t tell you why. And… the rest you will find out.” Mickey smiles.

“Okay… that’s vague, but I’ll go with it.” Ian eyes him. 

Mickey smiles, bringing Ian’s hand to his lips and kissing it. 

Ian blushes and thinks about how much he loves hearing Mickey call the house “home”. “I need to kiss you, are we there yet?” Ian asks playfully. 

Mickey pulls over right then, much to Lip’s annoyance. “You guys are gross.” Lip groans loudly. Mickey flips him off and leans over to kiss Ian, making out with him and pushing his tongue into Ian’s mouth. Ian kisses him back and then suddenly opens the car door and jumps out. 

“Gotta catch me if you wanna kiss me.” Ian sings, running around the car. 

Mick yells out the window. “I will drive away without your ass!” He knows he wouldn’t and grunts getting out of the car to chase him. 

Ian suddenly stops behind the trunk of the SUV where Mickey couldn’t see him and waits for Mickey to find him. When Mickey runs passed him, Ian grabs his shoulders and pushes him against   
the trunk of the car. Mick smiles and pulls him in, “Fuck, I wish we finished what we started in the bedroom.” He whispers in Ian’s ear and then licks the side of his face to tease him. 

“Mmmm we should have.” Ian says, pushing his body against Mickey’s and kissing him passionately. 

Mickey kisses back and feels himself lusting for Ian, but breaks their kiss. “Come on, babe, let’s go.” 

“You’re no fun, I was just getting started.” Ian laughs. 

Mick laughs and moves back for the car. Ian gets back in, still laughing a little. “Sorry about that.” He says to Lip and Mandy. 

Lip kisses Mandy, “Look at them. Love birds.” He smirks. 

Ian rolls his eyes and turns up the radio again as Mickey keeps driving. “Wait. I’m gonna put on a throwback.” Ian says, plugging in his phone to the aux cord in the car. 

“You and your music.” Mick laughs as Ian puts on Find Your Love by Drake. Mickey mumble-like sings along. 

“I’m more than just an option, refuse to be forgotten, I took a chance with my heart, and I feel it takin’ over.” Ian sings loudly. 

Mickey shakes his head, laughing at Ian and his pride. 

They all join in on the chorus, singing to their significant other. “I better find your lovin’, I better find your heart. I better find your lovin’, I better find your heart. I bet if I give all my love, then   
nothing’s gonna tear us apart.” 

In that moment, they feel like normal adults. It feels right to let their guard down around each other and just be themselves. 

Ian continues singing after they all recover from this silent realization. “It’s more than just a mission, you hear but you don’t listen. You better pay attention, and get what you’ve been missing… Too many times, I’ve been wrong. I guess being right takes too long…” He sings the ending of the song with much more emphasis, looking at Mickey and holding his hand. He was hoping Mickey will pick up on the significance of the words. “I’m done waiting, there’s nothing left to do… but I give all I have to you and I better find your lovin’, I better find your heart. I better find your lovin’, I bet if I give all my love, then nothing’s gonna tear us apart.” 

Mickey smiles as he pulls up to the cliff parking lot. He turns off the car and jumps out to get their swimming trunks. Ian follows him and gets his swimming trunks from Mickey, while Lip and 

Mandy walk together to go look at the water. “I’ll change in the car.” Ian says, moving back to his seat and changing. He leaves his clothes in the car and then goes to look for Mickey. Mickey had changed outside the car, not caring who saw. 

“Really, Mick?” Ian says, getting out of the car. “I changed in the car for you, but maybe next time I’ll change out here in the open… giving people a chance to see all this.” He motions at his body. 

“Oh, calm it tough guy, I’m all yours.”

“Better be.” Ian winks at him. 

Mickey smirks at Ian, “And if you show off all that, you’d send people into cardiac arrest.” He pulls him in tightly, wrapping his arm around Ian’s hip and gripping Ian’s ass. “Mine.” He growls against the taller man’s neck before they head towards the edge of the cliff.


	15. Chapter 15

Ian looks over at Mickey and smiles as they walk over to the cliff. “Mick, have you done this before?” He asks, knowing Mickey’s been in Mexico longer than the rest of them. 

“Yeah.” He smiles really widely, remembering who he did it with and thinking about how he jumped the first time with Juan. 

“Okay then, lead the way, tough guy.” Ian says, stealing Mickey’s nickname for him. 

“Alright.” Mickey walks over to the the designated jumping area but stands 5 feet away from the drop. “Okay, when jumping in you want to pencil dive your feet straight down with your arms by your side.” 

Ian nods at his instructions and then walks up to step up next to Mickey. “Okay, should I go first?” 

“Let’s go together.” Mickey offers, holding up his hand towards Ian. 

“Okay.” Ian says, blushing and reaching for Mickey’s hand. Ian squeezes it as he feels himself suddenly getting nervous and he pulls Mickey against his side. 

Mickey hugs him tightly, dropping Ian’s hand to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s body. “It’s okay, I got you.” 

“Okay.” Ian breathes out as he nods at Mickey. Mickey lets go of him and they both move back to get a running start. 

“On the count of three.” Mickey says to Ian, waiting to get a confirmation from him before letting go of Ian’s hand. Ian nods and counts down with Mickey, before they both run and jump over the edge, screaming in excitement all the way down. They plunge into the water, feeling the impact all around them as they plunge deep into the water. Together they swim up to the surface and move back towards the cliff, giving Lip and Mandy enough space to jump. Ian climbs up onto Mickey’s back and hangs onto Mickey’s shoulders as he yells up to Lip and Mandy for them to jump down. The other couple does the same as Ian and Mickey had just demonstrated, jumping in together and screeching on their way down. 

Ian and Mickey laugh as they watch Lip and Mandy jump into the water. Mickey holds Ian’s legs as he treads water. Ian leans over Mickeys shoulder and tilts Mickeys face towards him before pulling Mickey in for a kiss. “Kissing in the water, deja vu much?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mickey teases. 

“Let me remind you.” Ian smirks, pressing his chest closer to Mickey’s body and biting Mickey’s bottom lip before kissing him again.

“Ohhh that time!” Mickey exclaims jokingly. 

“Mhm, did that jog your memory…?” Ian asks, trying to hide his small smile of satisfaction by Mickey’s reaction.

“Why don’t you remind me a little more?” Mickey smirks, wrapping his arm around Ian’s back and pulling him around to hold Ian in his arms. Ian moves through the water and reattaches himself to Mickey’s front easily. 

“I will, baby.” Ian says, wrapping his legs around Mickey’s waist and pressing his lips against Mickey’s again. 

Mickey holds him tighter and deepens their kiss, running his tongue against Ian’s bottom lip until he felt Ian’s tongue clash with his own. Ian moves his hands down from around Mickey’s neck, feeling his strong back muscles and moving his hands lower until he could fully grab at Mickey’s ass in both hands, all the while fully making out with Mickey. 

Lip looks over at them after he and Mandy had caught their breath again. He makes a gagging noise and then smirks at Mandy before making his smartass comment, “Damn, when are y’all not sucking each other’s lips off?” 

“When they’re sucking each other’s dicks.” Mandy snorts, earning herself a hearty laugh from Ian’s older brother. 

Ian and Mickey both continue kissing as they throw up their middle fingers at their siblings. Mickey breaks their kiss and sucks down on his middle finger. Ian grabs Mickey’s hand and does the same, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Mickey smiles at how cute Ian looks mimicking him. 

Ian eyes Mickey’s gorgeous smile and leans forward to kiss Mickey’s cheek before he realizes how much adrenaline he still had running through his body. “Let’s go again!” Ian cheers excitedly, untangling himself from Mickey and swimming to the shore. 

Mickey swims after him and they make their way back to the top of the cliff quickly. Ian smiles as he sneakily gives Mickey’s lips a peck and then runs for the edge of the cliff, making his jump as he screams, “Love you!!” 

Mickey laughs watching Ian plunge into the water. The first thing Ian does when he resurfaces is look up at the top of the cliff for Mickey. “C’mon, Mick!” He encourages as he sees Mickey staring down at him, looking slightly fearful. “I’ll catch you, baby.” Ian calls from the water below. 

“No, you won’t! That’d kill you!” Mickey yells down at him. 

“Okay fine, I can promise that I won’t let you drown then.” Ian laughs, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. 

Mickey shakes his head and moves far away from the edge. He then sprints towards the edge and dives, aiming to go really far into the deeper waters and splashing into them past Ian. Ian waits for the splash to abide and swims towards him as soon as he lands in the water. He stares around for a second looking down into the water as best as he could when Mickey doesn’t immediately float up to the surface. Ian’s heart starts racing and he dives into the water, searching for him. 

Mickey surfaces and pulls Ian up with him a moment later. He catches his breath and wraps his arm around Ian’s shoulders. “So dramatic, I was simply teasing you.” Mickey says casually. 

“You play too much.” Ian replies, rolling his eyes at Mickey’s comment and then slides Mickey’s arm off of him to push Mickey down into the water. 

Lip was laughing at the entire exchange, “You should’ve seen his face, priceless.” 

Mickey laughs and dives underwater after Ian pushes him, swimming deeper and then into further water before he stops. Ian follows Mickey’s body underwater with his eyes and then swims after him. They resurface together, kissing each other softly before pulling away to take a breath. Mickey takes in the beautiful moment before him as he catches his breath and it makes him think about the huge secret he’d been keeping from Ian. Earlier that day, Ian had given him an opening to talk about their future when he admitted to Mickey that he was committed to their relationship. The topic of marriage had been looming over that conversation and they were a few words away from discussing it in Mickey’s opinion, but he hadn’t wanted to tell Ian about the wedding ring he’d bought to propose to Ian. Telling him would ruin the surprise and truthfully, Mickey wanted to experience Ian’s true reaction. He wanted to see the twinkle in Ian’s eye when he saw the ring, he wanted to see Ian’s smile spread so wide it looked like his cheeks were hurting, and Mickey had already planned everything out. Now the only thing that Mickey didn’t know was when to propose, and if he should do it anytime soon. How could he when there was a chance that they could be broken up by something or someone that completely blindsides them? It had always happened before.

All of these thoughts snap Mickey into an unhappy mood, making him pull away from Ian and swim towards the shore as the sad memories of their romance flash though his mind. He sits on the edge of the water, just watching them.

Ian lets him go, having felt something change before Mickey swam off. The four of them had the area to themselves so Ian spends a few minutes splashing Lip and Mandy, before swimming over to Mickey and resting his forearms on Mickey’s legs. 

“Go play, babe.” Mickey says as he gestures back towards the water. 

“I will, but I wanna play with you.” Ian winks at him. He could tell by the tone of Mickey’s voice and his disinterest that he was going through some sort of internal debate. Normally, Ian’s goofiness got Mickey to crack a smile and Ian would be able to pull Mickey away from the issue that was ruling over his mind, at least for a little while. 

Mick rolls his eyes. “I’m not in the mood.” 

Ian drops the playfulness and looks at him worriedly. “Why, baby?” 

“I’m just not, quit it.” Mickey snaps at Ian. There was no way in hell that he could describe what he was thinking to Ian. 

Ian rolls his eyes at Mickey’s snub, sensing more avoidance than annoyance. He could deal with Mickey’s temper, and he was the best at it. But, when it came to getting Mickey to talk about something when he really didn’t want to, it was a lost cause to try and get him to talk about his feelings anywhere other than in private. Ian sighs and turns away from Mickey, splashing his feet exaggeratedly in Mickey’s direction as he swims away. 

Mickey walks gets up and walks back to the top of the cliff on his own, deciding to jump in again. He stands at the edge, just staring down for a while and analyzing things as his thoughts ran wild. He takes three steps back and with a few quick steps forward he jumps in again, diving down into the water. 

Ian had kept his eyes on Mickey and watched as he plunged down into the water, but once Mickey resurfaces, so does Ian’s temper so he stays away from Mickey and continues talking to Mandy. 

Mickey takes his time, leaning back in the water and staring up at the sky as he starts floating. He was still in deep in his thoughts as Ian quietly swims up to him, managing not to move the water too much, and jumps up out of the water to scare Mickey. 

Mickey gets slightly startled, but he doesn’t say anything. He just chuckles and remains floating, drifting away from Ian a bit. 

Ian treads water close to him and leans over to kiss Mickey gently, not wanting to move him too much. Mickey kisses back initially, but as soon as Ian’s lips are off his he looks up into Ian’s green irises and says, “Babe, can we stop kissing please.” 

Ian is only slightly caught off guard, because he knew Mickey was in a funk. Though, the thing that exasperated Ian was not knowing the cause of Mickey’s troubles. He weakly tries to justify his kisses to Mickey, “I’m just excited about our date tomorrow.” 

This makes Mickey smile and he nods. He remembers Ian is the one person he wants to be with and only person whose happiness matters to him. “It should be very fun.” He says, moving his body so that he was facing Ian and treading water a little, before moving close to Ian and hugging him. 

Ian smiles and squeezes Mickey against his body. He takes in a relieved breath and then feels his stomach growl. “I think I’m hungry.” He laughs. 

“Good, ‘cause I’m very ready to eat.” He says looking up to Ian as he moves back and then starts swimming to shore. “Move it, Lip and Mandy. I’m hungry.” He announces grouchily. 

“Let’s go guys!” Ian calls to them since they were pretty far away. Ian swims to shore quickly and gets out of the water. He catches up to Mickey and walks next to him as they both drip dry. “I’ve been craving a burger.” He admits to Mickey with a goofy smile. 

“Babe, we’re going to a fancy restaurant.” Mickey laughs. 

Ian joins in his laughter, “And you think that means they won’t have burgers? Fine then, I’m gonna get the most expensive steak there, and you’re buying.” Ian jokes. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, “Fine by me, sweetheart.” He chuckles and slaps Ian’s ass. 

Lip and Mandy are following close behind them, so Mickey leads the way to the car. “There’s towels in the trunk, we should all dry off and change so we don’t walk in soaking wet.” 

Ian nods at Mickey’s plan, hoping Mickey had packed clothes for him too. “Sounds good.”

Mickey dries off first and then takes off his shorts, replacing them with a dry pair of shorts and a tank top. Ian takes in Mickey’s new appearance and chuckles, “I thought this was a fancy restaurant. You got any other clothes?” 

Mickey rolls his eyes because he was going to try to get away with his casual outfit at the restaurant, like he always managed to do. He pulls out a white button up and black slacks at Ian’s request. “I hate you.” He grumbles and changes into them. 

“You love me!” Ian smiles brightly, holding out his hands. “Gimme clothes too.” 

Mickey throws a suit Ian’s way and hands another one to Lip before he pulls out a dress, handing it to Mandy. “Why am I the prepared one? Oh my god.” Mickey groans. 

“Because you’re rich duh.” Ian laughs. 

Mickey immediately wants to correct Ian and say ‘we are rich’, but he bites his tongue to hold back the words. “Okay.” He nods. 

“Babe, it was a joke.” Ian says knocking his shoulder gently. He smiles softly at Mickey and then gets to work changing his clothes quickly. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey brushes it off, swiping at his nose with the back of his hand, not getting sensitive about it. He leaves them and starts walking towards the restaurant to reserve a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this chapter! I'll be posting another new chapter tomorrow!!


	16. Chapter 16

Ian, Mandy, and Lip follow Mickey into the restaurant and are seated right away. The restaurant is dimly lit with candles everywhere. It is sophistically decorated and looks fancier than a place that any of them had ever been. It was a swanky American restaurant that sold everything from steaks to seafood.

“Oh wow.” Mandy says, looking around as they sit down at the table for four and their chairs are pushed in for them by the waiters. 

Mickey leans in towards Ian and whispers, “This still feels weird for me being in nice-ass restaurants, since I used to make fun of the people who went to places like this. Let alone, even know anyone that went here.” 

Their waiter comes by and asks what they’ll be drinking. Mickey looks up at him and orders water for all of them and then asks to open up a bottle of wine for the table. 

The waiter nods at Mickey and gives him the wine list from the center of the table. “We have bottles from the early 1940s to 2000.” 

Mickey looks it over on his own, impressing the hell out of Ian. “The bottle from the year 1970 please.” He says, pointing at a red wine. 

“Yes, sir. The price of the bottle is $2,500 dollars.” The waiter responds with an American accent. Ian’s eyes widen at the price but he waits for Mickey’s decision, he didn’t want to annoy Mickey at all by giving his input. He didn’t want Mickey to think he wanted to be spoiled, but he knew that if he started to argue, Mickey would get upset. “That’s fine.” Mickey nods. 

Lip shakes his head at Mickey. “Dude, it’s okay. Don’t get it.”

“I want to. The 1970 bottle please.” He says to the waiter, before the man leaves the table. 

Ian smiles at Lip and places his hand over Mickey’s underneath the table. “Let Mick-us… - spoil you guys. It’s your last day here.” 

Mickey squeezes Ian’s hand, “Yup, let us spoil you.” 

Lip exhales uneasily looking over at Mandy. She gives her boyfriend a reassuring nod and then he nods back at Mickey, “A-alright.” 

The waiter comes back with the wine bottle and pours a decent amount in each of their glasses. He places the bottle in a bucket full of ice next to the table and then pulls out a notepad. “Do you know what you’d like to order?” 

Ian smiles at Mickey and then takes a sip from his glass, seeing that Mickey was trying to gage his reaction to see if Ian liked the wine. “Lip, Mandy, order if you’re ready.” Mickey instructs as he stares Ian down trying to read his opinion of the wine. Ian puts the wine glass down and gives Mickey an approving nod and smile, along with a dorky thumbs up under the table. Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian’s reaction, trying to pretend that he didn’t even care to begin with. 

“The shrimp scampi with fettuccine.” Lip orders for himself before Mandy orders chicken marsala. 

Ian turns back to look at the waiter, “I’d like a 24 ounce T-bone steak please, medium well.” Ian was trying to order the most expensive steak on the menu because Mickey hadn’t taken him out for burgers. 

While the waiter scribbles down Ian’s order, Mickey leans over to Ian, Litting his nose trail up Ian’s neck to his ear and whispers, “If you eat all that, you won’t have enough energy to fuck me.”

Ian purses his lips and thinks over his reply, he knew if he replied to Mickey with a sarcastic comment he wouldn’t be getting any tonight. Though in his mind he was rolling through a list of snarky comments he could’ve used, saving them for later. “Let’s change that to the 16 ounce please.” He says, ignoring Mickey and speaking to the waiter. 

Just to spite Ian, Mickey turns to the waiter and keeps his face collected hiding his shit-eating grin, “I’d like a three pound burger with a side of fries please.” 

Ian hadn’t seen the portion of the menu with burgers yet, since he’d been heading Mickey’s advice about eating at a fancy restaurant. But he didn’t want to change his order now because he didn’t want to show any lack of dominance. Instead, he starts coming up with several ways to punish Mickey tonight for fucking with him. The waiter finishes taking their orders and then leaves the table. 

Lip smiles thankfully at Ian and Mickey, “It’s been fun, and slightly dramatic here, but I’m happy we came down.” He says, referring to Mickey’s coma and Ian’s troubles as ‘drama’. 

Mandy nods and smiles, “Yeah, I’m happy we came too, and I’m really glad you’re okay, Mickey.”

Mickey gives them a half smile, taking Ian’s hand under the table again. “Ian just made the whole thing dramatic, I would’ve been fine either way.” 

“Whatever.” Ian laughs as he tries not to think about the crazy events of the last week and a half.

“So what, I took a nap for a week.” He says teasing Ian, knowing he was pushing Ian’s buttons. 

Ian squints at him and then gives Mickey a flat look, “A nap doctors couldn’t wake you up from.” He replies, adding emphasis on the word ‘doctors’. 

“Doctors are dumb.” Mickey shrugs, throwing a grin at Ian and making Lip laugh. 

“Dude, I find you funny as fuck.” Lip chuckles, looking over at Mickey, “As much as you may seem to piss of my bro at times, it’s so entertaining.” He laughs as Mandy punches his arm. 

Mandy rolls her eyes at them, “Leave Ian alone, you idiots.” She says to Lip and Mickey before turning to Ian, “These two sure keep us on our toes, huh?” 

Lip and Mick both roll their eyes and sip from their wine glasses. “You two are just dramatic.” Mickey snorts, and Lip leans across the table to fist bump Mickey. 

“Fuck off.” Mandy and Ian say in unison. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and Lip decides to change the conversation. “So, what’s the next step… ? Just lavishly live in Mexico forever?” 

“That’s my plan.” Ian laughs jokingly, “I don’t know about what he has planned though.” He points at Mickey. 

“Just boyfriend and boyfriend forever, constantly fucking each other’s brains out?” Lip asks. 

Mick rolls his eyes before smirking at Ian, “Lip’s idea sounds like a plan.” 

“Yup, I agree.” Ian chuckles, wrapping his arm around Mickey’s shoulders casually. 

As the waiter brings out their food, Lip turns to Mandy and whispers, “Let’s interrogate them.” Mandy nods in agreement and starts coming up with questions to ask them. 

As soon as Mickey’s plate is set in front of him, Ian leans over and steals a fry from it. Mickey squints at him but lets it slide. 

“I wanna know more, you guys!” Mandy insists, after watching their little interaction. 

Ian dodges her question and asks his own, “What about you guys?” Ian asks, pointing at Lip and Mandy, “I could say the same for you. You gonna stay being a boyfriend and his girlfriend, who constantly fuck each other?” 

Mandy smiles softly and looks at Lip. Lip takes her hand and shakes his head at Ian flipping Lip’s own question onto his relationship. “Well I intend on spending the rest of my life with her… and she knows that.” Lip replies, flipping off Ian. 

Mandy nods with a slight blush on her cheeks, “Yeah, we talked about it on the way here. We’re in a good place.” She says, bumping her shoulder softly against Lip’s. Lip smiles and leans closer, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Once he moves back, Mandy gets back on her warpath, “Let’s get back to talking about you guys though!” 

Mickey rolls his eyes at her immediate shift. He lifts up his burger and starts eating, waiting for her to ask her stupid questions. 

“Have you guys talked about having kids yet? OOOOH, or getting married?! I want to be an aunt to more than one baby, okay? I love Yev, but I want more!” Mandy asks, excitedly, the words spilling out of her mouth as soon as she thinks them. 

Mickey’s heart drops and he feels the burger drop from his hands back onto his plate. Ian was so caught off guard he hadn’t really taken a glance at Mickey yet, because he’d started choking on his drink. 

“Stop, I’m gonna be sick!” Mickey says quickly, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. He can feel his heartbeat quickening nervously in his chest and he began to feel hot, reaching up to loosen the collar of his shirt. Mandy looks between the two of them worriedly. 

Ian recovers from his coughing fit as he realizes that they’d never thought or spoken about adopting another child together. 

“Damn, dropping a fucking bomb on them, Mandy.” Lip chuckles in the awkward silence. 

“I just want to know…” Mandy shrugs innocently. 

“NO! No, we haven’t!” Mickey snaps in response to his sister’s questioning. 

Ian looks at Mickey, with the pain of rejection in his eyes. He nods slowly, feeling the wave of pain roll over his body making him numb everywhere. “So the thought of marrying me and adopting a child with me makes you sick?” Ian asks Mickey, his throat closing up as tears spring to his eyes. 

Mickey immediately backtracks after seeing the look Ian gave him. He reaches his hand out and holds the side of Ian’s face. “No baby, the thought of having kids…” Mickey trails off as Ian pulls away from Mickey’s hand slightly and looks down at his lap. Mickey wipes at Ian’s tears that hadn’t even fallen yet and he tries to explain. “ Babe, do you really want kids running in on us fucking… or having to run after them… or just dealing with diapers and then emotional teen drama…?” 

Ian’s eyes snap back up to Mickey’s, “We’ve never talked about this, but yeah I do!!” He exclaims loudly. 

“You do?!” Mickey asks looking shocked at Ian’s reply. 

“Fuck yes! You know I love kids.” Ian responds. Other than Fiona, Ian had always been the more compassionate one out of his siblings, taking care of each of them in turn to give his older sister a break. And he’d tried to be present in Yev’s life up until the day he left for Mexico, continuing to care and provide for the boy as much as he could. 

Mickey sighs at his response and he pulls his boyfriend against him, wrapping his hand around to caress the back of Ian’s head and hugging him. Ian sighs and presses his forehead against Mickey’s neck, knowing the conversation was over when Mickey says, “We will deal with that when we get there.”

When Mickey lets go of Ian he glares across the table at Mandy, giving her dirty looks. Ian couldn’t believe that he’d just broken down in tears in front of Lip and Mandy, starting to feel slightly embarrassed by his flushed cheeks. He stands up and he excuses himself to go to the bathroom and wash his face. 

Once Ian had left to go to the bathroom, Mickey glares at both Lip and Mandy. “What the fuck?! He’s sensitive, for fucks sake!” He yells, pointing in the direction that Ian went. 

Lip gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry man, we just wanted the details.” 

“Yeah. Loose lips sink ships, so not fucking happening.” Mickey growls at him. He knew he couldn’t handle the rest of this lunch with all three of their crazy asses so he stands up and slams three thousand dollars on the table. He grabs a handful of fries and picks up his burger before leaving the restaurant. 

Ian wipes his face quickly in the bathroom and then splashes his face with cold water. He’d always expected to talk to Mickey about it, especially with the idea of marriage on his mind, after he bought the ring. He suddenly realizes that Mickey hadn’t refused to marry him, he’d said no to having children, not getting married. He returns to the table, hoping and praying that things had cooled off while he was in the bathroom.

Mickey decides to walk home and he leaves the car keys on top of the front wheel of the car. He keeps eating his burger and texts Lip to let him know where he left the keys. He knew it was a 25 mile walk back home, but his stubborn side wouldn’t allow him to turn back now. He needed time to think. 

Ian looks around the table for a sign of Mickey as Lip gets the text, taking out his phone to read it. “Where’s Mick?” He asks sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Lip shows Ian the text Mickey had just sent and Ian immediately heads for the door. He knew Mickey was upset and so was he, but there was no way Ian was okay with Mickey leaving that way. 

“C’mon, guys.” Ian says, over his shoulder at them. He walks outside and grabs the keys off the top of the front tire, unlocking the car and impatiently waiting for Lip and Mandy to get in. In the distance, Ian could see Mickey’s figure walking farther away and not looking back. Before Ian left for the bathroom, he thought the conversation had cooled off enough that Mickey wouldn’t be angry when he got back to the table, but clearly that wasn’t the case. At this point, Ian was so tired he couldn’t even blame Lip and Mandy for aggravating Mickey enough to make him leave. This was on Mickey and he was doing it to show them all attitude, including Ian. 

“I got both of you plane tickets back to Chicago.” Ian informs them in a flat tone as he starts driving out of the parking lot, “Let’s get Mick back in the car and then go home, before your flight tonight. I know underneath it all, he wants to spend time with you guys too, he’s just being stubborn and he’s going to regret it once you guys are gone” 

“Plant tickets? We took a bus here.” Mandy says, looking up at Ian from her phone. 

“I know.” Ian nods, “But Mick was going on about spoiling you guys and we can afford it now, so I wanted to.” He smiles softly at her looking in the rearview mirror as he drives. He was using Mickey’s point from the restaurant without even knowing it.

Mickey was still a mile ahead of them and Ian watches him walking away, thankful for the flat landscape. Unfortunately, that also meant that he could see a shiny sports car pull out of a parking lot further up the road and watches it slow down next to Mickey. He couldn’t help the irrational anger that rose up in his chest, making him speed to get there a little faster. 

“Hey, hot stuff.” The owner of the sports car rolls his window down and catcalls at Mickey. “Want a ride?” 

Mickey looks inside the car as he was chewing on another bite of his burger. He sees shirtless surfer boys and their ripped chests. “I’m good.” He decides, shaking his head no at the man that spoke to him. 

“You sure?” The guy asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Very.” Mickey replies. He proceeds walking when the guys drive off. 

Ian could now feel his illogical anger buzzing through his body all the way to his fingertips now. He closes his fists tightly around the steering wheel as he drives up next to his boyfriend. Mickey finishes the last bite of his burger and recognizes the car, so he doesn’t acknowledge them. Grumpily, Ian rolls down the window and slows the car down enough so that it kept moving forward to match Mickey’s stroll. “Get in.” He sighs, looking over at Mickey. 

Mickey flips Ian off, not making eye contact with him. 

“Get in the fucking car, Mick.” Ian says, calmly gesturing towards the passenger seat. 

“No. I don’t want to be with you guys. I only want to see those two at the airport before they leave and that’s it.” Mickey contests. 

“Okay, fine.” Ian snips, rolling up the window. But his actions didn’t match his tone, since he continues to roll the car slowly next to Mickey because there was no one else on the road.

Ian sits there silently stewing over the horrible conversation in the restaurant and his current predicament. Lip and Mandy share a knowing look before they decide to intervene. Mandy rolls down her window, seeing Mickey roll his eyes at her. “Just get in Mickey.” She says in her usual harsh tone. “I need to tell you something, but I’m going to wait until we get back to your house, and… that’ll happen a lot faster if you’re IN the car.” She says trying to bribe him. 

Of course it works on Mickey, looking over at her with an arched eyebrow. He still needed time away from them and time to think, but his curiosity wins out over how vague she was being. He reaches towards the handle of the car and Ian stops so that he can get in. Once he’s settled in his seat, Mickey turns around and looks at Mandy expectantly. “We’ll get on with it.” He grumbles, hating to admit that she was able to trick him. 

“Well…” Mandy stalls looking to Lip for reassurance. He takes her hand gently and nods his approval, already knowing what she was going to say. “We weren’t going to tell you guys until we knew for sure, and it’s still very early, but… I’m expecting.” 

Ian’s jaw drops and he pulls over to the side of the road, stopping the car to turn back see how his brother and Mandy felt revealing that news. Ian couldn’t help the massive smile that grows on his face seeing Mandy and Lip looking happily back at him, and uneasily at Mickey. Ian had the sudden urge to hug them but he didn’t want to get out of the car, assuming it would annoy Mickey even more. Mickey’s eyes were the the size of saucers as he just stares at his sister for a moment before turning his gaze onto Lip, giving him a death glare. His eyes snap back to Mandy after a moment, but the anger remained. “Thanks for the EARLY notice. Guess what pregnant ladies shouldn’t be doing?” He asks rhetorically, angrily glancing down to her belly and then up to her face. “Jumping off fucking cliffs! It’s highly dangerous!” 

Lip’s left leg was shaking nervously as he takes in how livid Mickey is. Mandy holds up her hands, getting defensive because of Mickey’s mean glares at herself and Lip. “It’s still early. We checked online this morning and two different websites said it was okay.” She says looking back at Lip, who nods to confirm that they did look it up. 

Mickey groans at her response, “Yeah well, the internet lies! There were warning signs in Spanish ALL OVER!” He yells at his sister, before he turns back to look at Ian and sees that the car was still running. “Ian, hospital, now!” Mickey barks out as an order. When Ian catches Mickey’s gaze, only he can recognize the fear in his boyfriend’s icy blue eyes. 

Ian puts the car in drive and steps on the gas, rushing to the nearest hospital. Mandy’s face had paled and drained of all color, as she sat frozen in fear of what she might’ve done. She kept staring at Lip blankly as he holds her hand and gives her soft assurances. “It’ll be okay.” He says, putting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm gently. 

Mickey clearly wasn’t done being an asshole yet, turning around in his seat to ask in a bitchy tone, “Will it?” 

With that little exchange, Mandy starts to panic. To keep herself from crying, she hides her face in Lip’s shirt. “Shit, shit, shit…” She mumbles in three’s, gradually getting louder. Hearing the way Mandy’s voice wavered, Ian drives faster until he pulls up outside of the Emergency Room of the hospital. He leaves the car running and jumps out, his main priority was getting Mandy to a doctor and he had a one-track mind at the moment. He didn’t have time for anyone to ask him questions or stop him to process, all he thought he could do was react to the immediate situation. He opens the door to the backseat and carries Mandy in his arms as he runs her into the ER. Lip chases after them, needing to be there with her. Mickey gets out of his seat and gets into the driver’s seat, mumbling about how the other three were such big idiots as he parks the car. 

By the time Mickey gets inside, they’d all been taken into a private room to meet with a nurse. Lip held Mandy’s hand the entire time she spoke, only intercepting a question when he needed to. Ian stood against the far wall, not trying to be in anyone’s way. He was still in shock and his gaze kept flickering between his brother and Mandy trying to think back to his knowledge as an EMT and figure out if they’d be okay on his own. Mickey comes into the room as soon as the nurse leaves and a doctor walks in behind him. The doctor had already read the chart and knew what was going on so he looks straight to Lip and Mandy when he speaks, “We won’t know about any possible damage right away.”

Mandy hears this and lets out a whimper, turning to Lip as she starts to cry. Ian jumps into action, going to the other side of her bed to hold her hand and comfort her with a hug. 

As soon as the sentence leaves the doctor’s mouth and he put the clipboard down, Mickey was in his face. Mickey, being loud and angry once again, raises his finger at the doctor. “Listen up, shitface! I don’t care about what you think. We’re not waiting around here for shit to happen!” He says taking out a wad of money from his pocket and waving $20,000 in the doctors face. “Fix it, understand?!” 

The doctor nods wearily, “I understand… I’ll get my medical staff to test her right now and we’ll prescribe her some medicines to give strength to the developing child. With this treatment, both mother and child will be helped.” He says, giving each of the boys a nod before leaving the room. 

Mandy holds onto Ian’s forearm and cries harder into Lip’s shirt, hearing the doctor leave the room. Lip hugs her tightly, cuddling into her. Lip stood holding onto Mandy protectively, “I love you, baby. I know, it’s not your fault” He whispers, kissing away her tears. 

Mickey turns to look at his crying sister and his gaze softens, stepping forward to pat the top of her head. “There, there.” 

A nurse walks in a moment later and goes right up to Mandy, “Okay, since you’re still early in your pregnancy all you need to do is take these medicines right now and then keep up with the rest of the prescription.” She says handing a small cup of pills to Mandy and a matching small cup of water. The nurse watches her take the pills as the boys still huddle closely around her. “What insurance do you have?” The woman asks Lip, “The medicines might be expensive without insurance.” 

“I’ll pay for it, just hurry up.” Mickey says, knowing he had more than enough cash in his pockets and wallet to pay whatever the cost could be. Ian looks up to him after he speaks, giving Mickey a thankful look as Mandy kept her death-like grip on Ian. 

The nurse leaves the room quickly and returns minutes later with large pill bottles. Mickey takes it from her and hands the nurse a total of $6,000. “That’s to cover the meds and payment your staff’s time.” Mickey says to the nurse, setting $1,000 aside for the doctor alone. 

When Mandy is eventually cleared to leave the hospital, the staff member leaves the room with her discharge papers and she’s alone with Ian, Lip, and Mickey again. Mandy wipes at her eyes and loos at Mickey to choke out in a thick voice, “Thank you.” 

Mickey kisses her forehead in response, “Anything for you, sis.” 

Mandy looks up at her older brother as Lip and Ian take a step back to let Mickey and Mandy have their moment. “I can still fly home tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” Mickey nods, “‘Cause you are still early enough and it isn’t a long flight back to Chicago.” He says, trying to ease her worries. He hopes Ian doesn’t hear him spurt out facts that he knows about pregnancy, not wanting to give Ian false hope. 

***

An hour passes before they get back to the house. Ian parks the car in the driveway, taking the spot closest to the door to minimize how much Mandy needed to walk. He’d been trying to baby her since she got out of the hospital room. 

Mickey knew they were going to take their time, so he hops out of the car with his home keys in his hand and goes inside. He walks into the safe in the guestroom and picks up two separate envelopes labeled “Lip” and “Mandy” before he locks it back up and goes into the living room to lay on the couch. 

From where he was laying, Mickey can hear Ian talking to Mandy while Lip loads their suitcases in the car. “It’ll all be okay, Mands. And I’m here for you whenever you need me.” Ian says, wrapping his arms around her in a hug and kissing the top of her head. 

She nods at him and they both stand there in their embrace until Lip was done putting their luggage away. She holds out her hand to hold Lip’s and they follow behind Ian as he leads them into the living room. They all sit down together on the large sectional, making Mickey sit up and put his phone away. He leans over and hands both of them their envelopes. “You can open these, but don’t read the note until you’re on the plane.” He warns both of them.

Mandy smiles, taking what she assumes to be a gift, thanking him quietly before she clears her throat and looks between Mickey and Ian. 

“Before all of this craziness happened, Lip and I were planning on telling you about the baby today and we also wanted to ask the two of you something.” She says scooting closer to Lip and putting her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. “We know it’s still really early and a lot of things can still go wrong, but… if all goes well and we do have this baby, will you two be his or her godparents?” She asks hopefully, “You’ll already be the baby’s uncles, but if anything was to happen to us… we trust the both of you more than anyone.” 

Mickey looks at Ian, who was looking at him for a response. “Yes, we’ll be your kid’s godparents.” He nods with a small smile. 

Ian stares at Mickey in shock but when he snaps out of it, he lunges at Mandy, hugging her tightly because he couldn’t contain his happiness. 

“Thank you!” Lip smiles at Mickey and then turns to smile at Ian and Mandy, “Easy does it.” He chuckles, pushing Ian’s shoulder, making his younger brother let go of Mandy. Ian reaches over to clasp Lip’s shoulder and pull him in for a hug.

Once they all get over the shock and happiness and return to their normal seats, “Mands, should we open the envelopes now?”

Mandy nods and smiles, picking up her envelope again. “Yeah!” They both carefully open their envelopes and avoid the note inside, pulling out the stack of money that was inside. Mandy’s eyes widen as she stares at the cash in her hand, “Holy shit, Mick!” 

Lip stares at the money in his hands, never having held this much money in his life. “Oh my fucking God!” 

Mickey smirks, “That’s $120,000 dollars right there, split between the two of you. It’ll cover hospital expenses and baby shit. This way you guys have help for the next two years.” He moves over to them and actually hugs Mickey. 

Mandy hugs him back tightly, “I don’t know what to say…” She says as Mickey kisses her cheek. 

Ian smiles watching them as Lip joins into the hug, “Thank you so fucking much! You know this is $120,000 in total, right?!” He double checks. 

Mickey smirks and leans back from the hug to look at them. “Wait, really? Give me that back.” He teases, pretending he wanted to check as he reaches for the envelopes. “It’s a gift from me and Ian to you guys.” He says, leaning back against the sofa and smiling over at Ian, hearing his laugh. 

“Thank you.” Mandy smiles brightly at both of them and leans over to kiss Mickey’s cheek, “I love you guys.” She says, getting up and moving over to kiss Ian’s cheek as she starts tearing up. 

Mickey clears his throat when he sees her getting emotional, “Everyone hurry up with the nonsense and get in the car. We gotta head to the airport or we’re gonna be late.” 

***

They all pile into the car and are relatively silent on the way to the airport. Once they arrive, they all hug each other goodbye. 

Ian and Mickey return to their car as Lip and Mandy board the plane and decide to check the notes Mickey gave them. Their notes are identical and they read: “I was gonna give Mandy more money cause she’s my family… but you got the same amount because you are both gonna be family… detailed enough? Keep your traps shut!” 

Lip smiles at Mandy, feeling touched by the note. “My baby bro is getting married!” 

Mandy leans into him and smiles brightly. “I can’t believe it!” 

Still in shock, Lip repeats himself and rereads the note. “They’re actually getting married and Mick of all people is asking!” 

***

In the car, Mickey drives home as he holds one of Ian’s hands. Ian doesn’t say anything but he smiles softly as he looks out the car window, thinking about how happy Lip and Mandy were before they left. 

Mickey kisses Ian’s hand to get his attention. “You’re a dumbass, but you’re my dumbass.” 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Ian replies in a calm tone. 

“Also there’s no one to walk in on us except the neighbors now.” He chuckles as he shoves Ian’s arm. 

“Also true.” Ian replies coolly.

When they get home, Mickey parks the car and looks over at Ian. “Stay in the car.” He says before he gets out and walks around to Ian’s door, opening it and carrying Ian out of the car before Ian can even move. He kicks the door shut behind them and walks up to the front door, unlocking it on his own as he cradles Ian against his chest. Ian leans into Mickey’s chest tiredly, not saying anything as Mickey carries him inside bridal style as they go upstairs to their room.

Mickey carries Ian through their bedroom and into their bathroom. He lays Ian down in their jacuzzi bathtub and strips Ian’s clothes off of him. He turns the warm water on and moves around to grab a shower rag to scrub the sand from Ian’s body. 

Ian closes his eyes and lets Mickey take control. After having two tough conversations about their relationship today, he was emotionally drained and he just wanted to relax. 

Mickey sits behind him on a small stool to clean him off. Once he finally gets most of the sand off Ian’s body, he begins to scrub down his dick, cleaning him off and making sure there isn’t any sand around. Mickey felt bad for putting Ian through so much shit all day, with all the arguments and being so paranoid about their relationship that he was trying to push Ian away. He knew himself that he sucks at apologies, so his way for making it up to Ian. This was his way of showing Ian that he cares by taking care of him. 

He squirts shampoo into Ian’s hair and massages his scalp as Ian lays back between Mickey’s legs. After a few minutes, Mickey drains the bath water and stands Ian up, helping him out of the tub and guiding him into the shower. Mickey turns on the hot water as Ian stands underneath the shower spray, stepping out of the shower himself and turning to take off his own clothes. He then gets into the shower with Ian and presses his chest to Ian’s as he cleans the shampoo out of Ian’s hair. Ian’s eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on his lips. 

Mickey then puts a nice smelling conditioner into Ian’s hair. Once he’s done, Mickey moves Ian away from the water to let the conditioner set. While Ian leans against the tile wall of the shower, Mickey swiftly washes away all the sand from his body. When Mickey turns around to wash off his chest, Ian steps forward and drapes his arms around Mickeys shoulders gently. Ian started to feel like the silence in the air was becoming tangible. It had been silent between them for a while, and even though they weren’t fighting, in some ways they were. 

Mickey stays facing the shower spray as he shampoos his own hair and rinses it off, enjoying Ian’s touch. He then turns around in Ians arms and washes out Ian’s conditioner, as Ian closes his eyes to avoid getting the conditioner in his eyes. Once Mickey rinsed it out, he puts in conditioner for himself and does the same, looking at Ian as he does so. There wasn’t anything said, but his apology was semi-conveyed in his eyes.

Once Mickey is satisfied that he and his boyfriend are both clean, he turns off the showerhead and reaches a hand out to pick up a towel. He dries Ian down first, rubbing the towel down his strong chest and shoulder blades. Ian watches and lets Mickey dry him off, lifting up his arms up so that Mickey didn’t have to ask. 

Mickey then moves down to his knees, rubbing down Ian’s legs and then stroking his dick through the towel, before he dries off Ian’s inner thighs. He turns Ian around after that and scrubs off Ian’s back and ass, lastly moving up to dry Ian’s hair. Mickey then swiftly dries himself off and gets out of the shower, holding Ian’s hand as he walks Ian into the bedroom. He dresses Ian in a brand new pair of silky pajamas that have Ian’s initials stitched on the chest pocket, before he lets go of Ian. Mickey changes into his own pair of matching pajamas as Ian climbs into bed. When he’s all done and ready for bed, Mickey jumps onto their mattress next to him, smiling down at Ian. 

Ian gently smiles back before Mickey starts speaking, “Well, I want to help you relax before you go to sleep, but I think you look too tired for a blowjob.” Mickey says, leaning over to kiss Ian’s lips. 

Ian kisses him back, moving a little closer to Mickey and laying on his side, curled up against Mickey. “Mmm I am… Is tomorrow okay, baby?” Ian asks with his eyes closed, resting his cheek and his palm on Mickey’s chest. 

“I’m already planning on it.” Mickey replies as he rubs Ian’s back. He keeps his soothing hand motion going for five more minutes before they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a veryyyyy long chapter which is really important to the boy's storyline! Hope you like it! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different because it starts with Ian's dream. Everything between these markings (***) is a part of the dream.

*** 

 

Ian was sitting on their private beach looking out at the waves. Mickey was still inside the house, making phone calls for work. He’d politely told Ian to ‘get the fuck out’, 

Ian didn’t mind much because he still had a lot of planning to do. He checked on the ring he’d bought to propose to Mickey daily. Now he had to plan the perfect date with Mickey and propose to him. He listed options on his phone as the waves rolled over his feet up to his calves before receding. A few minutes later, he hears Mickey close the glass door that lead out of their house and stomp his way out past the pool. Ian quickly clicks away from his notes, tossing his phone onto his towel and looking back over his shoulder to wave at Mickey. 

Mickey gives him a short nod to acknowledge his wave but there was no hint of a smile on his face. Ian stands up and wipes some of the sand off of his body before Mickey gets to him. He could already see on Mickey’s face that something was wrong, assuming something bad had happened at work. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Ian asks, getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“Nothin’, Ian.” Mickey replies, biting the inside of his lip as he lied. He rests his hands on his own hips and looks out towards the ocean as he stands in front of Ian, not wanting to look up at him. Looking into Ian’s beautiful green irises would make this ten times harder than it needed to be. Mickey just had to be straight with him and get this over quickly. Ian could sense that intense feeling radiating off of Mickey, even as they stood two feet away from each other. 

“Nah, man. I see that look.” Ian says as he puts his hands on Mickey’s waist gently, pulling his boyfriend closer to his body. Mickey plants his feet in the ground before their chests could touch. Ian was confused by that, but he was even more confused when he felt Mickey tensing under his touch. “Mick… talk to me.” He says softly, looking down at Mickey and waiting for Mickey to look at him. 

When Mickey does look at Ian, Ian sees the scariest thing he’d ever seen. Mickey’s eyes were dull and it looked like all the spunk and fight inside Mickey, everything that Ian had fallen in love with, had been drained out of Mickey’s body, leaving behind and empty corpse. “Mick?” Ian gasps in shock. 

Mickey doesn’t say anything for a long moment but then he gives Ian a sad smile, “Look what you did to me.” He says in a chilling tone, his pale eyes looking glazed over as he started to recite something that Ian never thought he’d hear. “Get a good look. This is what caring about you did to me. This… tiredness and exhaustion that comes with running around after you, always trying to please you, always making sure that you wouldn’t leave me -- it tired me out. It broke me, man. You broke me. The moment you came here, you fucked up my entire life. Now look at what you’ve left of me.” He scowls at Ian, pushing Ian’s hands off him. 

Ian couldn’t see Mickey that well because of the tears streaming down his face. Each word that Mickey said felt like a stab to his chest. He stumbles back as Mickey shoves him in the chest, angry at his lack of a response. 

“Don’t have anything to say now do you? ‘Cause you know it’s all fuckin’ true. You-” Mickey continues, poking Ian in the chest with an ice cold finger. “You just kept taking everything you wanted from me, demanding I do things they way you wanted from day one until now. But I don’t need the past to keep repeating over and over. Sometimes you gotta make it stop.” Mickey says, holding up his hands innocently. “And this is it, Ian. This is it. I’m out.” He turns away from Ian and starts walking back up the beach towards their house. 

Ian reaches up a hand, holding it front of his body to stop Mickey, even though Mickey was five feet away from him now. “O-out? Out of w-what, Mick?” Ian chokes out through his tears, already knowing what Mickey meant. 

“I’m done being your little puppet. I’m done letting you fuck with my life. And I’m done letting you mess with me until you change your mind. That’s why I don’t want to be with you.” Mickey growls, as he turns around. Now with every word he said, it looked like Mickey was returning to his old self, gaining strength and toughness as he glares Ian down with bright icy blue eyes. “I don’t want anything to do with you. I don’t want your cars, and I don’t even want the fucking house. Keep it all, ‘cause I’m taking my shit and moving the fuck out. Goodbye, Ian.” He says as he turns around and walks away. 

 

***

Ian jolts upright in his bed, waking up from his nightmare with sweat on every inch of his body. He still had strong emotions of fear and guilt running through his body, but before he could even process any of it, he look around the room for any sign of Mickey. He doesn’t see Mickey’s boxers hanging out of the drawer messily like they normally do. Everything was clean and put away. His eyes snap over to Mickey’s nightstand, looking for Mickey’s chain but he doesn’t see that either. He could feel his heart racing, the panic causing pain in his chest.

“Mickey?!” He calls out loudly, worrying that it hadn’t just been a dream. He tries to remember what happened yesterday but all he could think of were glimpses of his nightmare, making him feel even more sad and stressed than he’d been the entire day before. He was scared out of his mind, hearing Nightmare Mickey’s words ringing out in his head. He turns back to rake his eyes across the room again, this time seeing Mickey’s shoes still on the racks in their closet and his leather jacket on the sofa in their room, before his gaze lands on Mickey’s pillow. ‘This has to be some type of sign. Mickey would never leave me like that.’ Ian thinks, reaching over to Mickey’s side of the bed and resting his palm on the warm indent left in the sheets, clearly being more rational once he stopped panicking. He picks up Mickey’s pillow, that definitely still smells like him, and he hugs it to his chest, thinking through what the dream meant. 

Ian lays back down on the bed, curling up on his side with the pillow and starting to feel anxiety from what he did remember in the dream and from real life. In the dream, he’d been planning his proposal to Mickey and Mickey had ended their relationship. Clearly the day before also gave him reason to believe that Mickey didn’t want to commit to Ian. That thought alone renders him useless, thinking about all the ways he’d majorly fuck up if he did propose. All Ian wants is to be with Mickey, because Mickey is the love of his life. There was no way he was going to fuck that up. He needed to just go along with whatever Mickey wants. 

In reality, Mickey had been downstairs in their kitchen since 8:00 a.m. that morning, getting ready to start their date. He’d planned breakfast in bed for Ian and he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. When he hears Ian call his name he walks upstairs slowly, not wanting to drop anything off the tray. Mickey had made stacks upon stacks of pancakes and had organized all of them onto a tray with Nutella and syrup bottles, so that Ian could choose what he wants, carrying two glasses of milk on the tray as well. He walks into the room with the tray seeing Ian awake and he sets the tray down on his bedside table. “Morning, baby.” He says, crawling onto the bed still wearing his silk pajamas from the night before. 

When Ian sees Mickey enter the room, he sits up quickly, throwing Mickey’s pillow away from himself and reaching out for Mickey. Mickey crawls right into his arms and sits on Ian’s lap, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck and looking down at him. Ian hugs Mickey tightly, closing his eyes tightly and resting his cheek against Mick’s chest, inhaling Mick’s scent for a moment, getting some relief that the nightmare was just a bad dream. He pulls back quickly, remembering he needed to act normal, pecking Mickey’s lips for a good morning kiss. “Morning.” Ian replies. 

“Breakfast in bed?” Ian asks as Mickey climbs off his lap and moves over to get the tray. “What’s this for?” 

“It’s date day, remember? All day long, baby.” He says, moving to sit next to Ian. He then sets a plate in front of Ian and kisses the top of his head. “Eat up, babe.” 

Ian smiles sheepishly, looking down at the breakfast Mickey had prepared for him. “Thanks, Mick.” 

Mickey glances up at him and flashes him a quick smile that Ian knew was reserved just for him. With that one look, Ian realizes his fear of Mickey leaving him had been for nothing, even though the nightmare had carried a strong message. Maybe things would be fine if Ian didn’t push for Mickey to marry him, they could live happily together like this. 

Ian watches Mickey take a pancake, lather Nutella on it and then place another pancake on top, eating his creation like a sandwich. “I’m gonna make one of those.” Ian smiles at him, feeling more lighthearted and back to his usual self once he’d gotten that smile from Mickey. 

“Do it.” Mickey smirks, watching as Ian copies him. Ian makes the same sandwich and then sets it down on his plate, drowning it with syrup. Mickey laughs at his cuteness and leans over to kiss Ian’s cheek, his hand slipping from Ian’s knee right to Ian’s crotch, gripping Ian’s cock through the layers of clothing. He knew exactly what he was doing to Ian, smiling widely when he feels Ian’s dick get hard in his hand. The combination hearing Mickey laugh happily and seeing Mickey’s dirty side come out as they sat together innocently like this was enough to get Ian going. Anything Mickey does is enough to get Ian going. 

“Oh also, when you finish eating, I’ll take care of that morning wood.” Mickey smirks and he watches Ian for his reaction, knowing he just caused Ian’s erection. 

Ian gives him a mischievous smile, “I was waiting for you to say that.” He says, as he looks down at Mickey’s hand that was still rubbing at his length. 

Mickey chuckles and leans back, “I’m happy you’re excited.” 

Ian couldn’t handle his cuteness any longer, nor the teasing. He jumps up to clear all the food off the bed, putting it on his bedside table as he glances back at Mickey, before running to the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth. 

Mickey smiles at Ian’s excitement, feeling his own excitement build as he follows Ian into the bathroom and brushes his teeth next to Ian. Ian finishes first and then races out of the room, jumping onto their bed and laying down in a sexy pose to make Mickey laugh. Surely enough, Mickey walks into the room a minute later and he laughs as soon as he sees Ian. “You look so hot.” Mickey compliments Ian as he undresses himself and then climbs onto the bed, pushing Ian to lay flat on his back. 

“I know.” Ian responds, still smiling as Mickey pulls off his shirt and pants. Mickey undresses Ian fully, tossing all their clothes in a pile on the floor before gripping Ian’s dick and feeling Ian get hard in bare hand. 

Ian loses all sense of joking and he arches his back off the mattress, letting out a small moan. Mickey rubs up and down Ian’s dick for a second before he bends over, wrapping is mouth around him. As he goes down on him, Mickey made sure to keep his hand moving quickly, jerking him off at the same time and having his mouth follow the direction of his hand. 

Ian moans in approval as he weaves his fingers into Mickey’s hair, holding his head down for a moment. Mickey relaxes his jaw, taking all of Ian in his mouth. Once Ian releases a little, Mickey resumes sucking up and down on his dick, bobbing his head while cupping Ian’s balls. He enjoyed the sound of Ian’s shaky breathing, hearing it change after every moan that escapes Ian’s mouth. Mickey pulls off and licks the slit of Mickey’s dick, before flattening his tongue on Ian’s tip. “That feels so good, baby.” Ian moans, starting to utter words of encouragement, “Right there, baby.” He moans again, as Mickey follows his instructions and continues taking all of Ian in his mouth. 

“I’m close.” Ian eventually exhales, causing Mickey to refocus his attention on Ian’s tip. “Baby… I’m gonna cum.” Ian moans again, feeling Mickey nod on his dick, ready to take his load. Mickey makes his mouth smaller and pushes his mouth all the way down Ian’s dick. Ian moans loudly and pulls on Mickey’s hair as he cums into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey swallows it all as soon as he feels Ian’s hot cum hit the back of his throat, still keeping his hand gripping Ian’s dick. He catches his breath as he leaves his mouth wrapped around Ian’s tip, seemingly content in staying there. 

Ian grabs ahold of Mickey’s shoulders and he pulls Mickey up, hugging Mickey against his body as he kisses the top of his head. He was still breathing heavily as he came down from his high, but he needed to feel Mickey’s presence next to him. 

Mickey shifts more to lay on top of Ian, resting his head on Ian’s chest and snuggling his face into Ian’s abs. “You’re my favorite person.” Mickey says, first to break the silence.

Ian smiles brightly, looking down at the top of Mickey’s head before pressing a kiss into his hair again. “I love you.” He responds, rubbing his hand on Mickey’s back. 

“I love you more.” Mickey says, tilting his face up to kiss Ian’s lips.


End file.
